Playing Games
by SandyKirsten
Summary: Kirsten & Sandy in Berkeley. How things happened back in the eighties before they were both so reserved. The final chapter is up! Thanks for all your reviews! COMPLETE!
1. At The Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Season 1 and 2 DVDs.

Chapter 1: AT THE BAR

It was a typical Friday night in Berkeley. The usual crowd of college kids blowing off steam. Kirsten Nichol was always amongst the regulars there. There was no way she would miss hanging out with her friends, having a few beers or wines or vodkas, people watch and just have some good laughs. The people watching was her favorite activity. Her friends and her had a system of rating, especially when it came to guys. Unfortunately, the same guys were there every Friday and their ratings never changed. Sandy Cohen always rated well, but he stood in THAT category. The category of guys the Kirsten and her friends never allowed eachother to get involved in.

Sandy Cohen was feeling pretty good. Buzzed but not wasted or incoherent. He and his buddies always started early on Fridays. Happy Hour and $1 pints were something not to be missed. Either were what usually happened after last call. Out of all the guys, Sandy always had the easiest time scoring with the ladies. His friends weren't sure if it was his New York accent, if it was his big smile or those "baby blues" they tease him about. But they were all pretty sure it was his one-liners that closed the deal. He was smooth and he knew it. Not that he didn't respect women. He did. His mother wouldn't have it any other way. But he wasn't going to miss out on the fun that was college. He was always honest with whomever he was with and most girls were accepting of his honesty and thought they could change his wild ways. Even though he knew this, he would never be "trapped" as he once was.

Kirsten and her friend Emily were the last ones out at the bar from their group.They always were which worked out well because they were roommates. They never had to worry about the other going home. Ninety percent of the time they went stumbling home together. The other ten percent of the time they only spoke to eachother about. They truly were the best of friends and trusted eachother completely.

All Sandy's friends always closed the bar. They waited for last call and stayed until the bitter end - when the lights came on and they heard the words "you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here". That was the cue for Sandy . That is how he made his move. He always told girls he was not looking for anything long term, but would like to get to know the girl of the night better. This of course didn't happen every Friday night, but it happened often enough for Kirsten and her friends to put him in THAT category.

Sandy always noticed those girls who hung out in the middle of the bar, just laughing and having a good time. He knew who Kirsten Nichol was. She was the hot one which the attitude. He always was interested in her, but knew she take way too much effort to even go out on one date with. He didn't want to make that effort for anyone. She seemed to be too much high maintenence for him. Maybe it was that she was smarter than most girls he dated, maybe she had her defensives up, but he knew it was probably that she was just a spoiled, rich brat that was used to getting everythin she wanted. That was just his assumption though.

"There he goes, playing that game he plays", Emily said to Kirsten as she made her way off the bar stool she had been sitting on for way too long. Kirtsen laughed just as she stumbled a little bit, but her eyes were locked on Sandy. She knew exactly who Emily was speaking of and as much as she didn't want to look, she couldn't help it.

"Why are there girls out there that fall for that? Are they that stupid? Or just sluts?" Kirsten attempted to get off the bar stool and did it with much more dignity that Emily. She was raised to carry herself gracefully.

"It sounds like your're mad?" Emily said but posed it as a question.

"Of course it makes me mad. It almost makes me embarassed to be a woman. That there are girls actually out there that fall for his bullshit!" Kirsten was just getting angry thinking about it, but she was more mad that Emily called her out on it. she always thought Sandy was hot. He was and he knew it. Otherwise he would not have the confidence he had. That was just her assumption though.

Across the bar, Sandy was talking to a very pretty slim brunette that Kirsten noticed from one of her classes. She was ready to leave and didn't want to see where this was going. He was standing close to the door and Emily walked ahead of Kirsten and right toward Sandy.

"Goodnight Sanford. Have fun tonight", Emily remarked with a smile and just kept going out the front door.

Sandy turned back to the girl just as Kirsten was walking by and said "Lets get out here, have some fun".

Kirsten was just going to walk right by them and mind her own business when she heard the girl reply in a very flirtacious tone say, "I'm up for anything...tri-sexual actually. I'll try anything once." Sandy just smiled and thought how much fun he was going to have tonight.

He was shaken out of his trance when he saw Kirsten walk by and say, "Oh God!" and then murmur something else. She thought she was going to be sick. Did people really talk like that, especially when they first met?

Sandy had to get the last word just because that was just who he was. "Get home safe Kirsten". Why did she have to rain on his parade and question his morals. He was upfront with the girl. He never lied to them and they always agreed to whatever he wanted to do. Whether it was to just hang out or smoke weed or have crazy sex. Either of the options were always agreed upon. Why did she have to judge him? That girl just needs to loosen up a little, he thought.

Kirsten and Emily talked about Sandy the whole way home and Kirsten couldn't understand why Emily was defending him. He was a guy...yes. He was hot...well yes. He was charming in his own way...definitely. But why did girls not challenge him to be more what he was? Probably because they were looking for the same thing he was. Just a good time!

"You should challenge him" Emily suggested in her drunken state. They just arrived home and were having one more drink that was so not necessary at that point.

"What do you mean?" Kirsten was intrigued but was afraid of where this was going.

"Well he plays with girls heads all the time right? Why don't you play with his? Get him at his own game. I am not saying it is going to be easy. That boy has not settled down with anyone since I have known him. Someone must have done a number on him to act the way he does".

"Why me, though? Why not you or any of our 8 friends that know his type?"

"Because you need to have a little fun." Emily said as she started to drift off to sleep. Kirsten told her to go to bed. She really didn't want to speak about it anymore. And just as she was dragging her drunken ass to bed Emily spoke her last words for the night. "You haven't had any real fun since you and Jimmy broke up over the distance thing and that was almost a year ago".

Why did everyone else have to get their last word in?


	2. On Campus

It was 4 days since Sandy's run in with Kirsten and her friends at The Black Oak. That was the name of the bar they always were at on Fridays. It had the best beer specials. Sandy thought for a split second how Kirsten made him feel. It wasn't feelings of anything positive. She made him feel bad about himself and his behavior. Good thing that didn't last long! Good thing she walked out when she did. He didn't need another person in his life judging him. He dealt with that for 3 years while dating Rebecca. He adjusted his whole personality to fit her lifestyle just to make her happy.

We were happy, he thought to himself. And then she ripped his heart out of his chest without one look back. He had not heard from her in an entire year. The only lesson he learned was not to get involved in anything like that again. So far so good! He was having a blast. Living his senior year of college wild and reckless like he should be, his only concern was waiting for his acceptance letter to Berkeley Law School. The tough part was over for him as he waited for his future to be decided for him.

Kirsten was the complete opposite. She was still trying to mold her future into something she could be proud of without the help of her father. She was an Art History major trying to figure out what she was going to do with that degree. Her diligent manner was something she must have inherited from her father because she was often mocked for living in the library.

"Well how can I study here? With the music blasting, the parade of people coming in and out, and the alcohol flow going around?" She would ask her friends who lived in her dorm, now staring at her blankly. They never understood why she worried so much about her future when she could have fun now and a free ride later. Every single one of them would have hopped on that magic carpet ride. Kirsten had no intention of doing that.

In high school, she never figured she would be such a book worm as they deemed her to be. She used to always do well in school, but it never took much effort. She knew she was smart, but that was only defined in the realms of Harbor High. She took pride in her grades, but took more pride in defying her father even if he never knew anything about it. She spent her entire junior year hanging out with her friends, drinking, smoking and having sex with Jimmy Cooper. It had been a blast and felt those would always be the best times of her life.

Then graduation came and the summer of their love confessions as she dubbed it. The both said those words and as fun as it was to say, it sounded superficial, to her anyway. She loved him and probably always will, but she never felt that weak-in-the-knees in-love feeling that you heard about in the movies. The tried doing the long distance thing from the time she left for Berkeley in August until Christmas break, something they were both looking forward to. New Years Eve they had sex for what they thought would be the last time. At that point, they both knew it wasn't going to work. It just didn't feel right and even more than that, it wasn't as much fun. Maybe because she knew it pleased her father that her and Jimmy were still together, maybe because winter and spring breaks just weren't enough for two eighteen year-olds, but she knew it was really because he wasn't the one for her. And as hard as it was, she was okay. They still spoke often and were friends, which surprised her. The summer before her sophomore year, she spent the summer with Jimmy and his friends and it went surprising well. Hanging out on the beach with old friends, having innocent fun. But when alcohol was involved, things never ended up innocently. Unless you consider waking up on Jimmy's boat, naked, with a terrible hangover innocent fun.

Back at school, Kirsten had to concentrate on something more grounded. Hence, the book worm label which was fine with her. She rather be considered that at Berkeley than what she was probably considered at Jimmy's college. With all the stories he probably told his friends, she was probably in the same category as one of Sandy's girls. Maybe that is why it pissed her off so much!

Kirsten was sitting in the quad, leaning up against a tree, with her books displayed in front of her. This was her favorite part of campus. So much traffic crossed through the area and Northern California weather was always perfect. She had an hour break between classes and knew better than to go back to her dorm room. Every time she did that, she never went to her next class. Emily would convince her that there was something "they had to go do". And she would fall for it every time.

Sandy was walking with some girl who she didn't recognize across the quad. She kept her head down but lifted her eyes so she could follow where he was going. She took in what he was wearing and she knew, as she eyed him up and down, that he was doing the "walk of shame". That is what they called it at Berkeley anyway. He was still in his clothes from the night before which meant he obviously spent the night on campus. Kirsten knew he lived off campus with the bunch of hooligans from the bar. These same hooligans were also the future lawyers of the great state of California. All of the guys were nice guys, but unlike the rest of the girls, she knew that they were players. She looked at the girl Sandy was with. She looked to be a freshman and her heart went out to her. Did she have a clue that Sandy was not the type of guy to call the next day? He was enough of a gentleman to walk her to class, but Kirsten smirked as she knew that would be it.

Sandy was walking Melissa to class, but he really needed to go home and shower. He had an hour to turn in a paper he wrote. Thankfully he had his priorities somewhat straight. He knew to write the paper before he went out, this way he could have a stress free night. That's when he saw her following him with her eyes. He smiled to himself and kept on walking. He walked Melissa to her destination and headed back to the quad. There was no way he was going to let Kirsten off the hook that easy. He realized he probably took too much pride in teasing her, but it was so much fun.

She saw him pass back and immediately moved her eyes back to her books. She didn't need this right now. Thank God she only had 15 minutes until her next class, a perfect reason to excuse herself. She didn't dare look up, even went she felt his presence standing over her.

"You're blocking my light", she said eyes still focused on something she was not even paying attention to, but she needed to look busy.

"Here, I thought you weren't talking to me", said Sandy as he planted his butt on the grass next to her, leaning up against the same tree.

"I'm not, not talking to you." She paused and looked up at him and took in the sight of him before continuing. "You stink! You actually smell like alcohol and boy mixed together."

He cracked smile. This girl was tough as nails and spoke her mind. This was perfect because everyone knew he loved to argue. That was what was going to make him a great lawyer.

"Well, it's the price you pay for having a good time. Plus, I am glad a smell like "boy" as you put it. You make me feel more like a man, Kirsten."

"Oh God! Do you take joy in sounding like a complete ass all the time, or is it just around me?" She said, so fast it came out full of emotion.

"You know what I think?"

"Well I am sure you are going to tell me since it is no secret that you love to hear yourself talk." She smiled as she was happy with herself that she could hit him where she knows he would be a little bit self-conscious.

The smile withdrew from his face and he paused for a second. He knew he rambled and it was something he was working on. But the more he waited the more mad he got.

"I think you spend way to much time pretending to be angry with me for no reason at all. It must be exhausting huh?"

" I never said I was angry with you." Now she felt bad that he recognized her coldness, even if that was her intention. Her upbringing taught her to, at all times, at least be polite.

"I said pretending to be angry. I really don't think you carry angst feelings deep down inside for me. Quite the opposite exactly." He started to get up and brush off his khakis with his hands.

"Well, the opposite of being angry is being happy, and if you think that is how I feel about our precious time spent together, you are sadly mistaken." She gave him her best fake smile and once again feigned interest in her books.

"Well maybe happy is the wrong emotion, but the right one might be jealousy." And with that he Sandy started walking away. There was no way he was going to get the last word in this time. She threw her books off her lap and got up and started to follow him.

She was fired up now. " Jealous of what? How you spend your time or the class of Betty Boops you spend you time with?"

"There it is again, jealous." Deep down he didn't believe it to be true, but he just loved how worked up she was getting.

"Sandy! For your information, I would never want to be one of those girls you choose to be with. It makes me mad that there are girls out there for fall for your smile, and your one-liners. That is why I get mad and since you are the source, I have no choice but to take it out on you."

He laughed out loud now which only raised the heated redness to her cheeks. "Kirsten, I never said I wanted YOU to be any of those girls either, so lets call it even." He felt bad after he said it. Kirsten was a good and honest girl and he didn't mean to hurt her feelings by saying something that would bruise her ego, although he felt she needed to be knocked down off her high horse.

"Well thats good because I'm not that stupid!"

"Good. Well, I have to run home and shower. I have to hand in a paper in less than an hour. I guess I will attempt to smell a little bit...better"

Kirsten made her way back over to where she was sitting, but again, had to get the last word in.

"Make sure you walk back to campus. Writing on the bus, only results in sloppy handwriting."

He didn't dare turn his head back. He just shook his head and kept walking in the opposite direction. She really didn't know him at all. She didn't know that he had the potential to be one of the best as his law professor once told him. She didn't know that he was probably the most honest person that went to that school. She definitely didn't know how good he was in bed, although the thought has crossed her mind.

"He has to be great in the sack, otherwise, girls would never want to keep sleeping with him." Emily once said to a drunk Kirsten who thought about it for a second and replied,

"Yeah, well I am sure he has had enough practice, not that I am not intrigued." That was her admission to her curiousity about Sandy Cohen. Although a drunken admission, Emily never forgot it. That is why Emily suggested Kirsten be the one to play his game and give him what he deserves. Kirsten was strong enough not to fall into his trap and Kirsten needed to have some fun.

It bothered Sandy that she thought less of him and had no problem expressing her opinions. He knew there had to be a side to her that liked to let loose, but he didn't think it was worth his time to bring it out in her. It was far too aggravating!


	3. The Library

Hey Everyone – I hope you are all enjoying this story. I know it is hard to see Sandy & Kirsten acting this way since we are so used to seeing them as professional parents. Believe me, it is only going to get worse. So I just ask for your imagination to run with mine a bit.

_Disclaimer: Josh owns all!_

As confident as Sandy came off to everyone else in the world, he actually had a sensitive side. He rarely showed that side to anyone, but when someone challenged his sense of character, it actually pissed him off. He always walked to the beat of his own drum, not caring what anyone thought of him, grounding his self-confidence. Kirsten challenged his sense of self and that was what he could not get out of his head. He saw her last night at The Black Oak and she didn't look his way once. Could his actions actually repulse her? Why did she have to be so judgmental?

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Paul, of his Sandy's housemates, questioned. It was way to early on a Saturday to be up in this town.

"Its Alumni weekend, in case you forgot. I am part of the meet and greet. Figured it was a good way to meet the Berkeley success cases, hoping I will be one of them."

"Yeah, okay. Well you have fun and if you meet any successful lawyers, make sure you take them to The Black Oak and show them what they have been missing since they crossed over to the Alumni side."

Sandy just laughed as he left. He lived close to campus and decided to walk, the whole time thinking of why he cared so much what Kirsten thought of him. These thoughts occupied his mind until he arrived at the law building. He pushed thoughts of Kirsten out of his mind, put his game face on, and did what he did best...exuberate self confidence. He knew this is what he needed to do to make a good impression.

Kirsten, Emily and Allison were on their way to campus to participate in Alumni weekend as well. They were all a little hungover from their Friday night excursion to The Black Oak. Allison, probably the most promiscuous one of their group, was trying to piece together the events of last night.

"I don't remember much, but I do know that Sandy Cohen kept his stares coming Kirsten's way." Allison loved teasing Kirsten about this kind of stuff. It was no secret that she was easily embarrassed, even though guys were throwing her attention since the day she arrived at Berkeley.

"Kirsten, this is perfect. Maybe he is interested in you. We should put our plan into effect." Emily said it so fast she forgot that their plan was just between her and Kirsten.

"What plan? Whatever it is, it sounds like fun."

Kirsten couldn't let them have this conversation like she wasn't even present. "There is no plan, guys." She gave an evil look in Emily's direction as she continued, "Besides, I doubt Sandy Cohen has any interest in me. After the conversation we had earlier this week, I can tell you without reservation, his only interest is getting a rise out of me."

They both laughed simultaneously. "Why wouldn't Sandy be interested in you? He hooks up with girls way out of his league all the time."

"It's simple really. He told me. Not that I asked, but he felt the need to make sure I knew his stance on the subject. He is so irritating." Kirsten was getting mad thinking back of the awful conversation that day in the quad. Even though she got the last word in, she felt like screaming at him on the top of her lungs.

"Oh, this game is going to be so much more fun to play if he makes it a challenge. The harder the challenge, the harder he will fall." Emily loved leaving guys high and dry.

"Again, what game plan is this? Because if it involves Sandy, I am in. He is so damn hot, I want to play."

Kirsten just laughed as Emily explained the whole thing to Allison. Kirsten just half listened as the thought of being physically close to Sandy was something she could not deny that she wanted to experience. He was something she never had. The bad boy who was smart in his own way and was a challenge to every girl he was with. Kirsten, being as competitive as she was, knew the challenge alone would be something worth experiencing. She just didn't want to hurt his feelings in the process. Who was she kidding? His feelings couldn't run that deep. She just had to make sure she kept her own feelings in check.

"So, you can be one of the girls Sandy plays games with, except, you will be playing a game of your own on him, except he will never even know it. Plus, you will get to have some of your own fun. Its classic! I love it. One question though, why Kirsten?" Emily knew Allison would ask this. She would wonder why it couldn't be her.

"Because who would turn down Kirsten?" Emily thought it was a simple enough answer.

Sandy was in the middle of a conversation with two lawyers who were on opposite professional sides of the spectrum. One worked for a prestigious law firm making well over six figures living the American dream as he called it. He was trying to persuade Sandy to go that route and "make his life easier". The other man was someone he respected a whole lot more. He worked for the PD's office in Los Angeles county representing low income families and unprotected children. The pay and hours were terrible, but Sandy could tell that this guy's life was rewarding. It was something he wanted to consider.

"Sandy!" He heard his name being called from across campus. It was Paul running toward him, waving a white envelope in his hand. Sandy excused himself from the debate he was listening to and made his way over to Paul.

"What the hell has gotten you to campus so early?"

"This came for you today. It's a letter from Berkeley Law" He handed it to him and waited impatiently for Sandy to rip it open. Sandy has been waiting for this letter for days now. To his disappointment, Sandy just slipped the letter into his back jean pocket"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I will later, but right now I have to get back. I appreciate you bringing it all the way up here. I will see you back at the house later." Sandy walked away thinking of how his entire future was written on something shoved in his pocket. He was so nervous about the prospect of going back to New York to continue his education. He was accepted to NYU Law but really only applied as a back-up, in case things didn't work out at Berkeley. Well, that was part of the reason. His mother wanted him to have the option to come home.

"I'll stop and pick up some beer for the celebration we are going to have later." Paul called out to him as Sandy went back into the law building. He just smiled thanking God he had friends that had faith in him.

By three o'clock, the Alumni events on campus were dying down. Kirsten figured she would go to the Library and get some studying hours done before she went back to her dorm. She knew she would never get any work done there, plus she also knew there was going to be some plan to go out tonight. She walked in and found a quiet table on the second floor. Hours must have passed because when she finally looked up from her books, she noticed Sandy sitting diagonally across from her. She never noticed him come in, but now she couldn't help stare at him. She glanced at her watch and it was half past six. The first thought that entered her mind was why was he at the Library? He didn't seem like a Library kind of guy. But then she noticed he had no books with him, just an envelope. An envelope he could not pull his eyes away from. She took in the whole sight of him...the slumped shoulders and the fearful look in his eyes. She had never seen him this way.

Sandy sat there for what seemed like hours. He just couldn't bring himself to open the envelope. He didn't want to leave Berkeley, but if there wasn't an acceptance letter in there, he didn't have any other choice. He had never been so scared in his life. He didn't want to go home to this warm welcome he knew his friends probably planned. He didn't want to disappoint them.

At a quarter after seven, Kirsten started packing up her stuff. She tried to make a little bit of noise to get Sandy to look up at her. She couldn't help it, although she knew it was childish. When he wasn't giving her the attention she desired, she decided to walk over to him. Part one of the plan, she tried to convince herself.

"You know, if you stare at it long enough, it will magically open." Kirsten said as she put her books down on the table he was sitting at. She then decided to make a bold move, something he would do, and pull out the chair and seat herself across from him.

"Well what do I owe this honor? Kirsten Nichol gracing me with her presence. It's shocking actually."

"Actually I am the one surprised to see you here. I don't think in the 3 semesters I have been attending Berkeley, I have seen you in the library."

"Contrary to what you think Kirsten, I actually do post decent grades. I have to so I can keep my scholarship." Sandy was not really in the mood for her constant judging and felt the need to set the record straight.

"You? Sandy Cohen are on scholarship? Here at Berkeley?"

"What can I say, don't judge a book by its cover. Oh, I forgot, you have probably been doing that your whole life".

"Now who's judging who?" She actually smiled when she said this, knowing she got him cornered. It was the first time her lips curved in that direction when she spoke with him. He melted. He actually felt like her smile was contagious.

"Fine. It just feels like every time we exchange some kind words, you look down on me, and put yourself even higher on that pedestal of yours."

"Sorry, you bring out the worst in me, I guess"

Sandy took another look at the envelope in his hands and couldn't take his eyes off it. Even if the great Kirsten Nichol was sitting across from him. The fear in his eyes returned, not that he wanted her to see it.

"So, what's with the envelope. You know I was joking before about it magically opening."

"It's nothing, really." He shoved it back in his pocket and Kirsten took this as her cue to leave. She started to gather her books and get up.

"Well it must be something. You have been staring at it for awhile now."

"So you have been staring at me for awhile?" Sandy loved backing her into a corner. He loved to watch her squirm.

"Why must you do that? I express concern for the scared look on your face and you have to turn it into a pick up line. It's frustrating really."

"Kirsten, it's not a pick up line. It just something I do. Most girls find it charming."

"I'm not most girls."

"I'm learning that." He smiled back at her. As an apology, he figured he would let her in a bit. "It's a letter from Berkeley Law School that I have been waiting for weeks to arrive. Now that it's here, I can't seem to open it."

"You applied to Berkeley Law? So I am assuming is you are hoping for an acceptance, but dreading a rejection."

"Yup. Almost rather not knowing although the suspense might kill me."

"Well, why don't you consider both sides so at least you know what to expect either way." She actually felt bad for him. She knew if she were in his shoes, she would be panicking.

"Well, if I do get in, then everything's great. I get to stay here in Berkeley and I really really want to stay here. The alternative is just not even an option I want to even consider."

"What's the other option?"

"Go back to New York and attend NYU Law. I have already been accepted into the program."

Kirsten looked shocked, but then recovered and almost laughed. "Sandy, the alternative does not sound that bad. You still get to go to law school at NYU Law, which is a great school, and continue your education. Besides, New York is a great place to live." She couldn't believe he was making such a big deal about it when he still had something good on the back-burner.

"I know it doesn't seem that bad to you, but I grew up in New York and I really don't want to go back. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, if anyone understands not wanting to ever go back to where they came from, I can." She actually felt sorry for him. Who knew he could be so sensitive?

"Kirsten, no offense, but I am sure your life was a fairytale next to mine"

"There you go again, judging a book by its cover. You really need to keep that in check. If you want me to do the same I can. Everytime I have been to New York, I loved it so I don't see what your problem can be." She smiled knowing she said something true to her heart. She knew he understood where she was coming from.

"Fair enough"

"Well why did you come here to discover your future. Why not go somewhere else? Anywhere else?"

He laughed at her when he said, "I figured it to be quiet. But you know what, you're right. I should go where I always clear my mind."

"And where's that?"

"The beach, the one of many things Berkeley has that New York doesn't."

Kirsten started picking up her books again, and was about to leave him to it when he said, "Kirsten, wait."

She stopped and looked at him like she was waiting impatiently. He didn't seem to notice. "I just wanted to say thanks. And what I am about to say does not have any dirty agenda toward you, but do you want to come with me? Take a stroll on the beach, be there to call the cops when I want to drown myself in the ocean?"

"Um..."

"No one-liners, I swear! We can be civil enough to be friends, can't we? And I have to think you will be a little upset if I committed suicide, right?"

"Sure, I'll come, but only because I don't need you to make me feel judgmental and guilty all in one day."

It was that simple. Sandy never thought she would have agreed to go with him, but maybe this girl was not as much of an ice-queen as he thought. As he walked next to her, he made sure that he didn't dare make any physical contact with her. He opened the door for her, but that was about as romantic as he would even think of getting.

Kirsten was pretty much silent the whole way down to the beach. She was still carrying her books and he didn't even offer to carry them for her. Not that she was struggling with them, but he did open the door for her. She scolded herself for being deceived that he was a gentleman.

He broke the silence because that was just his personality. "Whatever happens when I open this envelope stays between us. Well I guess if it is good, I am going to scream from the rooftops, but if it's bad, no snarky comments. Promise?"

"Sandy, as much as I thrive on your downfall when it comes to girls, I wouldn't want to see you fail professionally."

"Thanks, I think" He still looked at her skeptically, but he needed to know, "And why is it that you think I am so successful with the ladies?" He tried not to smirk because he really wanted an honest answer to the judgment she passed on him. He couldn't get it out of his head for weeks.

"Please, Sandy, I know your type. I have seen you in action."

" In action?" He really needed her to explain.

" I have seen you leave The Black Oak with a different girl every Friday night. I don't even want to think about how you spend the other 6 days of the week."

"I can see how that must look to you, but just because I leave with them doesn't mean what you think it means all the time."

"Yeah, well, it makes no difference to me. You asked so I told. I am not passing judgment this time. Just being honest on how it looks."

"Fair enough, but one more question and then we can drop it?" It was like he was asking her permission to ask this, but there was no stopping him. "Haven't you ever wanted to loosen up a little bit an act on your impulses every once in awhile?"

"Contrary to what you think of me, I do loosen up when I want to. If the mood strikes, I always do what I want without any inhibitions." She said it as to leave him wondering what that meant and it seemed like it worked.

"Fair enough. I would just love to see it sometime because as much as I want to believe you for your sake, I don't"

"Well that's too bad"

They arrived at the beach and they took their shoes and socks off as they strolled toward the shore. The sun was just about to set and the view was amazing.

"This is what I am going to miss the most. These sunsets always look this incredible. "

"Do you always think this negatively?"

"Expect the worst so you are never surprised."

"That's just depressing. Just open the envelope Sandy."

Sandy pulled the envelope out of his pocket and looked at it one last time before he opened it. Kirsten watched him pull the paper out with his shaky hands. She tried to read any expression that crossed his chiseled features. He really was handsome when he concentrated. He took his eyes off the paper and stared straight up at the sky and took in a deep breath.

"Sandy, the suspense is killing me"

Without even thinking, he took a step toward her, took the books out of her hands and threw them onto the sand. He was so relieved about being accepted that he wasn't even thinking straight. He opened his arms and pulled her into them and spun her around. He screamed, "I'm staying" with so much enthusiasm that although caught off guard, she couldn't help but laugh and truly be happy for him. They separated from eachother rather awkwardly.

"See, you did all that worrying for nothing!"

"I know! God, what a relief! You can't even imagine how I feel right now."

"I can imagine" she said as she thought abut him spinning her around.

He took notice of what she said and immediately felt self-conscious. "Sorry about that. I just got caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything"

"I know. I am excited for you too. Enjoy this moment because things like this don't come along often in life."

"I am just going to lay here and let reality sink in." He laid his body into the sand and made an indent in the sand with his body. Kirsten just looked at him like he absolutely lost his mind. He looked up at her and saw her look of disapproval.

"What?" He asked.

"Well for one thing, you are fully dressed and rolling around in the sand."

"Don't knock it until you tried it!" He said with a smile that was not going to leave his face anytime soon.

"No thanks. I'll pass. Besides I should get back before it gets completely dark out. I think a bunch of us are planning to go out tonight."

"What did you just say before about how you loosen up if the mood strikes? For me, just lie in the sand, it feels incredible."

She couldn't resist proving to Sandy that she could be somewhat carefree. She decided to lie down but used her books as a headrest. She didn't look very comfortable and Sandy figured he would try to help the cause. He got up and leaned over her. She got nervous because she was in a very vulnerable position. He started to trace the outline of her body with his finger in the sand.

"Get up for one second and I promise you will thank me!"

"Why should I trust you now?"

"I have no idea!"

She respected his honesty and got up. He started digging a hole in the sand within the tracing lines of her body. When he was satisfied, you told her to lay back down. He was right, she was much more comfortable. He started digging a little hole for himself to get settled into.

"Wow - Thanks, that's a lot better. Do you do this often? Lay on the beach like this?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

They settled into a silence and Kirsten completely forgot about the time. They just watched the sunset. Sandy eventually broke the silence and they discussed everything under the sun. It was truly refreshing for him to be with a girl and not have the agenda of getting into her pants on his mind the entire time. Well, of course the thought entered his mind. She was a truly beautiful girl and smater than most he has come across. Her long legs and gorgeous smile was what made her a knockout. But he pushed those thoughts aside as they spoke for hours.

She laid there and listened to him discuss how he wanted to change the world. It was truly refreshing to hear someone speak with so much hope in his voice. It made him so much more attractive than she originally thought. He was a beautiful person on the inside. She had to guess that most girls didn't see that side though. She pushed those thoughts aside and they spoke for hours.

Sleep crept in on them around midnight and neither made the attempt to move. They were both so comfortable. Kirsten stirred at about three in the morning and for a second forgot where she was. She looked at her watch and then over to her left. There was Sandy sound asleep not making an noise. She couldn't believe it was the middle of the night. She picked up her books and shoes and left as quietly as she could. She didn't want to have Sandy wake up and have to walk home with him. She felt they left on pretty good terms and was not in the mood for another round of sparring.

At around six thirty, Sandy finally woke up and leaned over to his right. All that was left there, was a hole in the sand. He couldn't believe she left, but he really shouldn't have been surprised. Sandy chuckled to himself as he thought, that's a first. He gathered his stuff and eventually headed home himself.

Since this is my first fanfic, please review. I know it might not be as good as the others, but at least let me know there are people out there reading it. Thanks!


	4. The Gallery

A/N - I really, really appreciate the reviews. It keeps me updating quickly. I have the next five chapters pretty much outlined which is a good thing because now I have an idea of where this is going. I hope it has not seemed all jammed together. This chapter moves a little bit too slow for my liking, but I needed it to set everything up. I apologize if you guys are bored, but please continue reading. I promise that future chapters will be faster paced, and filled with….wait for it…..wait for it…..wait for it…..SMUT! With all the tension, it will get hot. I might have to change the rating after I write the next chapter depending on how good my smut skills are. Again, thanks for the reviews.

Sunday Morning 

"Where the hell have you been?" Emily asked when Kirsten walked in the door at three thirty in the morning. Kirsten, the whole way home, thought about what she would tell her friends about how she had spent the last few hours. She figured honesty was always the best the policy. Besides, if she lied, then they would make it into something it wasn't. Kirsten then surveyed her surroundings and realized there must have been some sort of party going on in her dorm room. Empty red Solo cups, two of her friends passed out on the couch and Emily and Allison laughing uncontrollably over nothing at all.

"I am glad you were so worried!" Kirsten wasn't mad at all. She just found it amusing that they would express such concern for her, but it was in the middle of a party.

"Where were you? You said you were going to the library after the Alumni thing, and then you never came home. Did you see Trevor or one of his Water Polo buddies and get invited to a party and forgot to call us?" It was killing Emily to know where she was, but not as much as Allison.

Allison never wanted to miss anything. " Oooh, that sounds about right! I bet it was Trevor. He has been sweating you since last year. How could you forget to call us?"

Kirsten wondered how long the alcohol in their system could take them on this trip into their fantasy land. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Allison say, "Did you hook up with him? You did, didn't you? You dirty, rotten stay-out! How was it?"

Kirsten had to put an end to this fast. Rumors about Trevor and her hooking up would be spread around campus by noon if she let it go on.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I did not meet up with Trevor, although he is pretty cute. I was not at a party and forgot to call you guys; I would never do that. I did not hook up with Trevor although you make my life seem so much more interesting than it really is." Kirsten started to make her way to her bedroom and put down her books, when she realized she was tracking sand across the entire living room.

"But apparently you were at the beach?" Emily said with her eyebrows raised.

"Who did you go to the beach with?" Again, Allison needed to be the first to know everything.

"Ok guys, I am going to tell you the truth, but do not make a big deal about it. I thought about telling you guys the whole way home, dreading your reactions, because I know you are going to make it out to be more of something that was really nothing."

"Kirsten, you're rambling! Just tell us." Allison was growing impatient.

"I went to the library like I told you, I saw Sandy there..." She was immediately interrupted.

"You were with Sandy! Oh My God! Did you play him hot and cold?" Emily's mouth hung open.

"How was he? I want details Kirsten. Don't leave anything out!"

Kirsten just started walking back to her bedroom while saying, "This conversation is over, and for the record, it was nothing like that."

"Come on, Kirsten, don't shut us out. We were just kidding." Emily followed Kirsten into the bedroom and shot an evil glare back at Allison. She got the message to keep her mouth shut, otherwise Kirsten wasn't going to tell them anything. If Kirsten Nichol was one thing, it was that she a very private person.

Kirsten knew she could trust them, she just didn't think they could understand what happened between her and Sandy. It was almost as if they found some common ground, and actually formed some sort of friendship. Albeit, a friendship based on crossing insults, but it was still something they probably couldn't even picture.

"No interruptions?" Kirsten asked, basically stating that if they did interrupt again, she would be done talking. When they didn't answer her, she continued, "I saw Sandy at the library and he was deciding whether or not to build up enough courage to open up a response letter he received from Berkeley Law. We traded insults as usual, and that was pretty much it." There was no physical contact as you two assumed earlier." She immediately thought of him spinning her around, but knew not to even mention that.

Kirsten waited for them to say something. When they still kept quiet, she turned around to grab her pajamas and gather her stuff to go into the bathroom.

"Can we talk now?" Emily asked. Kirsten looked back at her and smiled, letting her know it was okay. "How did you end up at the beach with him?"

"He asked me to go with him to open the envelope. I think he was just scared of a rejection and basically wanted anyone to be there in case the rejection killed him. I just happened to be there, and he was accepted. We laid in the sand, separately of course, and we talked about nothing in particular. Before I knew it, I woke up and I realized I must have fallen asleep. I walked back and here I am."

"He left you sleeping on the beach by himself? What an ass!" Allison seemed genuinely pissed off that he would do that. "He doesn't have one gentleman bone in his body!"

"Kirsten, you should have called us, we would have met you half way or something." Emily felt bad that Sandy would do that to her.

"Guys, Sandy was still there when I left. I didn't want to disturb him and I didn't want him to walk me all the way back here." I am not even sure he would have, she thought to herself. "Are you guys done with the interrogation, I need to get some real sleep.

Kirsten walked out of her room and into the bathroom leaving Emily and Allison behind. They just stared at her as Allison said, "There has to be more to that story". Kirsten made her way back into her room and replied, "There is nothing more to it. Although the Trevor story you managed to concoct sounded a lot more interesting to me. See you in the morning." That was Kirsten's way of saying she was done with this conversation.

Sandy was fighting the daylight that was burning his eyes. It was the same feeling he got when they turned on the lights in the bar after last call. It was not something he enjoyed. He stopped for a cup of coffee on his way home and a beautiful blonde girl from behind the counter gave him a really big smile. Sandy knew those kind of smiles. He usually followed it with a charming smile of his own. This time was different. The only thing that girl did for him was remind him of Kirsten. He thanked the girl politely and continued home. He amused himself as he thought of how wrong he was about Kirsten. She actually had some semblance of a heart. He still thought she was as tough as nails and high maintenance, but he got to see a side of her that he would not have expected. As he walked up his front steps his final thought was that he could see them being friends. She was smart enough to have a battle of the wits with him and that he loved. Overall, he had a good time, plus he was got his wish - to stay in Berkeley.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sandy Cohen, the man who was supposed to come home and celebrate with the rest of his buddies who had to do it without him." Paul, then took a good look at Sandy, and continued, "But it looks like he did enough celebrating of his own." Sandy just smiled at Paul's comment and at the image in front of him. Paul and Trevor still up at seven in the morning, smoking a joint and the house in utter shambles around them.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like everyone had a bit of their own fun." Sandy reached over and took the joint out of Trevor's hand, took a hit and handed it back.

"Trevor scored a bag last night and before you knew it, the house was filled. I told him he could crash here and we could take him home later." Paul knew that Trevor and Sandy were not the greatest of friends. They always put up with each other for Paul's sake, but they were utterly different.

"Cool, thanks for the bag. I am going to lay down and catch some sleep, but if you need a ride later, let me know." Sandy didn't not like the guy, he just always thought he was a little bit shady. As he headed for the stairs, Paul stopped him.

"So? Details, my friend? Who was it this time? It was the hot blonde from the coffee shop, wasn't it? The cup of coffee in your hand gives it away!" Paul, making up his mind without a word from Sandy.

Sandy didn't know why he felt the need to splurge any information, especially in front of Trevor, but it just came out. "It wasn't the girl from the coffee shop, and I did get into Berkeley Law in case you were wondering."

Paul looked around the living room at the mess and pointed it out. "Do you think we had any doubt? So spill!"

Sandy played it as casual as possible. "I was at the library and was at the beach with Kirsten. There is really nothing more to tell, and don't even think it, I can see where your mind is going."

Paul laughed right in his face. "I don't know what is the worst of the three lies you just told. One, the fact that you were at the library, two that Kirsten Nichol actually agreed to go anywhere with you, or three, that there is nothing more to tell. I really believe you can woo any girl if they gave you a chance, even a girl as cold as Kirsten could be."

Sandy just shrugged his shoulders as Trevor interrupted them. "I believe it. Kirsten, is a sweet girl, but I have been asking her out for months and I can't even get her to agree to let me buy her a drink." Trevor took one more toke and said, "The only unbelievable thing was that you were at the library."

_Who did this guy think he was_, Sandy thought. He walked over to him, grabbed the joint, and walked upstairs with it, just to piss him off. Sandy couldn't believe that Trevor and Kirsten had any sort of friendship or that Kirsten would be interested in a guy like him at all. The more he thought about it though, he figured Kirsten and Trevor were a lot alike. They came from similar backgrounds - the rich, wealthy and privileged. Rest assured, Sandy figured Kirsten would be able to see right through Trevor though. She was smarter than he thought she was, and Kirsten Nichol would never let a guy like that in her life.

Tuesday Afternoon 

Kirsten worked at a little art gallery whenever they called her to cover someone's shift. She figured it would look good on her resume, plus she got to study stuff other than what was in her textbooks. It was Tuesday afternoon, which was not a very busy time, so Kirsten was able to really appreciate the work that hung on the walls. She could stare at it all for hours. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and a customer come in.

"Hey Kirsten." Trevor said with a huge grin. All he was thinking was how he was going to tag this girl.

"Hey Trevor" Kirsten replied while thinking about how handsome he really was, although she knew he was categorized as the classic player. Tell girls what they want to hear and not give a crap about the consequences.

"I was walking down Main Street and saw you in the window. How's it going?"

"Pretty well, just picking up a few hours here and there."

"This place has gotten in a lot of new pieces." He started to point out a few and Kirsten couldn't help but be surprised.

"How do you know so much about art?"

"It's a pastime, I guess." He smiled at her, planning his next move.

"So, the new pieces were not the only reason I came in here. I saw you in here and I was wondering how much more persistent I need to be before you decide to go out with me."

She laughed, "Persistence has not gotten you anywhere, so far."

"Yes, but girls love men who are persistent. How can you resist it?"

Kirsten, for some reason, immediately thought back to what Sandy said her loosening up and she decided what was the worst that can happen. She wasn't stupid. She knew Trevor was just like Sandy when it came to girls. Although, the girls Trevor dates always end up hating him. She always assumed it was his dishonesty. Now she knew after spending time with Sandy, that had to be it. What little she did know about Sandy was that he had an honest soul. That's why all his trysts ended up amicable. But Trevor seemed nice enough so what was the harm.

"Okay, fine, but one date and no more persistence." She said it with a smile but it came out less than enthusiastic.

"Really? Great! I promise you will have fun and you will not be sorry." Trevor couldn't believe it. This was the hard part and he completed the task. Once he was on the date with her, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have trouble scoring. He never had trouble in that department.

Just outside the gallery, Paul and Sandy were walking by. They were discussing the fact that Sandy missed out on his own celebration Saturday night and that they should have another one.

"It's really not necessary. We can just go to The Black Oak on Friday and celebrate."

"Sandy, we go there every Friday for no reason at all. We should have a party at the house, get a keg, maybe get a DJ from the campus radio station. It will be alot of fun." Paul's enthusiasm was easily transfixed on Sandy.

"It does sound like fun. Lets start passing the word around today. You know how this place is! Two days is all it will take to get a decent crowd there."

Paul looked over Sandy's shoulder and spotted Trevor in the gallery. "Would you mind if I told Trevor? I don't have to, but he is going to find out eventually." Paul was just asking to be polite, but Sandy knew Paul was going to invite him anyway.

"Yeah, sure. The more the merrier, right?" Sandy had already spotted Kirsten inside and figured it was a good excuse to say hi, plus she would hear about the party.

They opened the door to the gallery and stepped inside. The white walls and cold ceramic floors left Sandy feeling completely out of place. He followed Paul as he approached Trevor, but Sandy couldn't keep his eyes off of Kirsten. She looked incredible. She had a knee-length skirt on that was not too short, trying to show her professional side. Her hair was swept up and it accented her neckline. Sandy, then looked down at himself in his jeans, sneakers and faded navy Yankee t-shirt and suddenly felt underdressed. Oh well, he thought.

"Trevor, hey, trying to class yourself up by learning a few things about the world of art?" Paul was teasing because it was what he did best.

"Hey Paul, hey Sandy. I should be asking you both the same question. Unless Cohen here just looks dumber than he really is."

"You know, I just love when people form opinions of me, when they are just clueless."

Kirsten was watching this whole transaction from a few feet away, pretending to be busy with logging inventory. She couldn't help but smile when Sandy made that last comment. She was a victim of doing exactly what he just accused Trevor of doing and she was glad he called him out on it. Kirsten looked up and caught Sandy's eye. He winked at her knowing he got the best of Trevor. He looked incredible. His body was so fit from all the surfing he did, she almost wanted to watch him in action, so she could see him with his shirt off.

"Hey Kirsten!" Paul broke Kirsten out of her daydreaming and followed with, "Sorry to barge in like this, but we wanted to let Trevor and you to know that we are having a party Thursday night to celebrate Sandy's acceptance to Berkeley Law. Pass the word, come around nine."

"Awesome, sounds like fun. I'll be there." Trevor looked at his watch and realized he had to make an afternoon class. "Guys, I will see you Thursday. Thanks for the invite and I will pass the word. It is going to be off the hook." He, then walked over to Kirsten, "So we are still on for tomorrow, right? I will pick you up at eight. I promise, you are going to have a blast." He gave her this creepy, seductive smile that just made her feel uncomfortable.

Being polite, she smiled back and said "Yeah, see you then." When Trevor turned around to walk out, she noticed Sandy staring at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she fell for his act.

Paul noticed Sandy's look and knew, from that instant, that something transpired between him and Kirsten at the beach. _Why wouldn't he say anything_, Paul thought to himself. Paul, knowing Sandy, excused himself and followed Trevor out. "Kirsten, I hope you can make it and tell the rest of the girls in your dorm, okay?"

Kirsten nodded and looked back down at her inventory log, hoping Sandy walked out as well. She heard the front door close and then heard,

"Kirsten?" _No such luck_, she thought.

"Hey Sandy. So big party to celebrate huh?" She tried to make small talk and ignore his disapproving look.

"Yeah. You get home okay on Saturday night? I fell asleep and when I woke up you were gone. I would have walked you home."

"Sandy, as much as it doesn't surprise me that you don't wake up alone often, I am a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Okay." Sandy didn't want to fight with her. He found it so tiresome. He just couldn't help but think how she could agree to go out with Trevor. He knew she was a very independent person and knew she could take care of herself, that's why it made no sense.

"Are you going to come on Thursday?" He decided to go the safe route and drop it for now.

"Maybe. Do you want me to come?" She said it playfully, making him laugh at her. She gave him one of those smiles. _She had a killer smile,_ he thought.

"Well, seeing as you were the first I shared my good news with, yes, I would like for you to come. Bring you friends too. The more the merrier, right? Plus you obviously know Trevor. It should be a good time." As soon as Trevor's name crossed his lips, he regretted it. He sounded like a jealous adolescent. He really wasn't jealous. He kept telling himself that anyway. He just thought she was smarter than that.

"Three and a half minutes." She muttered.

"What?"

"I said three and a half minutes was all it took for you to bring Trevor up. I would have figured you for at least five, maybe six."

"Kirsten, I just can't believe you can't see right through him. You lecture me about the way you assume I treat women, but you fall for his moves? It makes no sense."

"Maybe he is just better looking than you are!" She was kidding, but she knew it would rile him up.

Sandy knew she was fooling around, but the whole thing was just weird.

"Even though I don't owe you any explanation, I want you to know I am not as stupid as you think I am. I..."

Sandy interrupted her, "I never thought you were stupid. That is why the whole thing has me perturbed."

"I am so glad you care." She said sarcastically. "Who said I can't see right through him? He has been asking me out since last semester, and I kept turning him down. So, today he came in here and asked yet once again. I figured Thanksgiving break is coming up and with the holidays and a long break distracting him, he will eventually leave me alone."

"He won't leave you alone until he gets what he wants. That guy can't take a hint."

"I know his type. He is famous for the wake and run." She looked at him confused. "Weren't you the one telling me I needed to loosen up a bit? Have some more fun? Get myself off my high pedestal?"

"Yes, I did, but I know now that this is not really you."

"Maybe you don't know the real me!" She smiled knowing that she got his imagination running wild.

"I doubt it. Just like you claim to know my type, I feel that I know your type."

The door swung open and Paul called out, "Cohen, lets get moving. We are loosing valuable time, here. No offense Kirsten."

"None taken Paul. I guess I will see you guys Thursday."

Sandy turned to walk out, but couldn't resist saying, "Have fun on your date tomorrow."

"Oh I will. Thanks for the concern though."

Kirsten was glad that Sandy was expressing concern for her well being, but she hated when people told her what she should and shouldn't be doing. Her whole life has been like that until she arrived at Berkeley. At least he was acting more like a friend to her and less like a complete jerk. She really did have him pegged wrong, but he started it.

As Paul and Sandy walked around downtown, Sandy couldn't help but think of what Kirsten said. Maybe he didn't know her at all. Maybe she was a girl just looking to have a good time. She just didn't come off that way. He should be happy for Trevor if their intentions were the same, right? But for some reason, he couldn't get past the fact that Kirsten respected herself way too much to be with a guy like Trevor, especially in a sexual way.

Kirsten knew there was no way she was going to have sex with Trevor. She wanted to loosen up and have a good time, but with a decent guy . She needed to find a guy in Berkeley like Jimmy was to her in Newport. Jimmy was always a safe bet, and it was comfortable. Their feeling have come and gone so that was never something they worried about. It was simple and it was fun. That was what she needed. Oh well, its just one date, she thought.


	5. The House Party

**Wednesday Night**

Kirsten was getting ready for her date with Trevor while Emily was sitting on her bed just watching her do her thing. She decided on wearing jeans and a tight black sweater. She was going to wear a skirt, but decided against it. She didn't want Trevor to think he had any sort of easy access to anything.

"I can't believe he came into the gallery just to ask you out. You must admit, that took courage." Emily was still amazed Kirsten was going out with this rich, water polo hottie.

"I am sure he didn't think twice about it. Do you know how many times a week he must do that?"

"Then why go?"

"Why not?" Kirsten thought that was a good enough answer as any, as she put the finishing touches on her make-up.

"If you know how he is, why agree to go? It doesn't make much sense to me."

"You and Sandy." She said it low but Emily still heard her.

"Oh, so Sandy doesn't approve, so you figured you would go just go to piss him off?"

"No, it's nothing like that. My decision to finally go out with Trevor was my totally my decision. It wasn't based on anyone else's feelings toward the matter. Although, I bet Allison would be pushing me out the door right now if she was here. I just feel like having a little bit of fun. I am tired of being so uptight about this kind of thing."

"So you've already made up your mind about how far tonight will go?" Emily couldn't believe this was the same girl she has known all this time.

"Yes, and it's not that far although I am prepared for whatever agenda he is planning."

"What has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you become so carefree overnight?"

"I don't know, but I am kind of liking it. It is like I am getting to come out of my shell and experience new things and new people." She thought about being more like what Sandy said she should be. This would be a test run. She knew it was mean to use Trevor this way, but he has been using girls for years now. Thinking of Sandy, she almost forgot to mention the party.

"Are you free tomorrow night? I saw Paul and Sandy yesterday and they are having a party tomorrow night at their house. They told me to invite everyone. You'll come, right?"

"Yeah. Why not? Plus I am sure Trevor will be there, so I can see this new Kirsten in action." Emily couldn't wait to see that.

Kirsten put on her shoes and grabbed her purse. As she headed for the door, she called back, "Don't wait up" in a sing-song voice. Emily jumped off the bed and ran to her purse. She pulled out 2 condoms and handed them to Kirsten. "Just in case this new Kirsten really comes out, I still want her to be safe."

Kirsten was going to reject the gesture, but figured it really could do no harm. She waited for Trevor in the lobby. She didn't want him to get too comfortable in her dorm room. He pulled up in a Mustang convertible and got out to open the door for her. She rolled her eyes thinking to herself that he must think he is so smooth.

They ate dinner and the conversation flowed nicely. There were a few awkward silences that he tried to fill, but it just wasn't working. After they ordered coffee and dessert, he brought up something that was on his mind.

"Why did you finally say yes to go out with me?" He couldn't imagine the answer.

"I don't know. I just figured I would try to lighten up a bit and just have some fun. Besides, finals are around the corner and who has time then to do anything?" Kirsten didn't dare tell him that she figured this one date would lead to him eventually leaving her alone.

"Well, I am glad you came to your senses."

_Is he kidding_, she thought. Just go with it, she told herself.

"Want to go to that piano bar and hear some live music? The place is supposed to be great and it's close."

Kirsten agreed and Trevor paid the bill. As they walked, he put his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She didn't object because it felt nice, but it didn't seem natural. Everything seemed so forced with him. They arrived at the piano bar and Trevor tipped the Maitre D' to make sure they got a booth in the back of the place where it was really dark. Kirsten slid in first and Trevor ordered them two glasses of wine. Kirsten was really watching what she drank because she tended to lose all inhibitions when she had one too many.

As an hour went by, Trevor was making his move and Kirsten recognized all the signs. She was tormented because she wanted to kiss him, but knew it probably wasn't the best of ideas. He kept his one arm around her, rubbing her shoulder and sometimes moving to her neck. He would lean in every now and then to whisper something in her ear, using disturbance of the musician as an excuse. The last time he did it, he didn't whisper anything. She felt his warm breath on her ear and his wet tongue and lips meet with her ear lobe. That was one of her spots. How did he know that? It took Jimmy six months to figure that out. It definitely got her going. He used his other hand to tilt her face from looking at the musician to looking at him. She looked up into his eyes but they were already closed. As he leaned in, he parted his lips and pulled her head toward him at the same time. Kirsten was taken off guard, but she recovered quickly. His slightly parted lips turned into full open mouth kisses in the matter of seconds.

Kirsten felt self-conscious about kissing him like this in the middle of a bar. Even though they were in the complete dark, she couldn't let herself get caught up in the moment. Her mind was everywhere but on him. He forced his tongue into her mouth and instead of seductively sliding it in and out, he kept it there. He swirled it around for what felt like a hundred times, which resulted in forced, wet, sloppy kisses. Kirsten then felt his hands pulling her closer to him, almost on his lap. All Kirsten kept thinking was that there was no way she was going to straddled him in this booth right then and there. She didn't even think she wanted to do that in the privacy of her dorm room. Then she felt it. His right hand made its way from the back of her neck, over her shoulder and to her left breast. Kirsten let herself get lost in his touch for a little bit just because it felt so good. How could it not? Trevor finally separated his face from hers and moved his wet lips to her neck. She felt his hands slide to her waistline, and lift the hem of her sweater. She looked down and was able to see the hardening in his pants. He slid his hands beneath and she felt his cold fingertips making their way up past her stomach and back to her breasts. Her nipples hardened as he pulled the cup of her lacy bra down and revealed her naked-ness to his hand. He pinched her nipples and it actually hurt. That was what broke Kirsten out of this turned on trace. There was nothing soft, gentle or romantic about this whole situation.

"Trevor, stop!" She said it forcefully but kept her voice low. She didn't need to draw any attention to herself. "This is not what I want to be doing and certainly not here." She thought she made herself clear as she pushed his hands out from underneath her top. She tried to fix her bra in the process without making it look obvious.

"Okay. No worries. We can go back to my place and continue this. We just have to wait for the check. In the meanwhile..." He pulled her right hand and put it on his hard cock. She couldn't believe his nerve. She withdrew her hand immediately.

"Trevor, I know you thought because I agreed to come here with you that we were going to..." Kirsten waved her hand gesturing between the two of them.

"Fuck?" He finished for her.

"Thanks for putting it so eloquently, but yes that is what I meant. I had no intentions of doing that tonight and I am sorry if I gave you that impression."

"You're serious, aren't you?" He didn't want to believe it.

"Yes, I'm serious. I am not saying I am completely closed to the idea ever, but not right now, not like this. I just don't think you are my type. You enjoy public displays of this behavior and I just can't get into it. I'm sorry." Kirsten really shouldn't have cared what he thought but she did feel bad leaving him in this state. It was just who she was.

"Don't be sorry, but I do have one question. Does this have anything to do with Sandy Cohen?"

"What!"

"Well,.it seemed like you were going to be really into this when you accepted yesterday, and then you and Sandy had some sort of conversation when Paul and I walked out. Since I picked you up tonight, you have been a little cold. You know, it's no secret that guy isn't a fan of mine."

"This has nothing to do with Sandy!" She was now mad at him. How could he think she bases personal decisions of what Sandy Cohen thinks. "I just think you are being a little pushy, and it's not my thing."

"Oh, so you like to be in control? I am all for that!"

"Trevor, come on! Take me home please?"

"Yeah sure, but if this is your way of lightening up and having some fun, Kirsten, I have to say, you need to work on those skills."

They drove back to her dorm in silence. Trevor was still trying to scheme of plan to get her to change her mind and the only way he figured to do that would be to challenge her stance. Kirsten was just angry. Angry at herself for not letting loose, and angry at Trevor for pushing her. Maybe she wanted to do this on her terms. Maybe that is why it worked so well with Jimmy. She hated not feeling in control in any situation and that is how Trevor made this date...on his terms. She had to change that fast or else she was going to regret it.

The pulled up in front of Kirsten's dorm room and Trevor made no effort to get out and open the door for her this time. She knew he was pissed, but there was no reason to be rude.

"Trevor," Kirsten began but was rudely interrupted.

"Kirsten, I get it. You are a tease. You are and always will be one of those girls who think they can get whatever they want whenever they want it. It just doesn't work like that for me."

Without hesitation, Kirsten put her hands on his face and pulled herself toward him. She quickly brushed her lips against his and started to kiss him. It wasn't anything too sensual but it was enough to get her point across. She pulled herself away from him before his hands even had a chance to wander. She opened the door and got out of the car, but before walking into her dorm she turned around and leaned over to him and said, "Well, you see Trevor, it works like that for me. I wouldn't be such a tease if I was actually interested in anything you had to offer."

Trevor sat there in shock. He knew Kirsten was tough, but he didn't know her to be cruel. He didn't want to waste his time with this anymore. He didn't even wait for her to get in the building because he didn't care. He sped out of there with his tail between his legs, and Kirsten never felt better.

After going through the evening's events with Allison, detail by detail, Kirsten finally got into bed. Allison thought she should have done more with him and let the burn sting a little bit more. Kirsten had no interest. She felt great about how things turned out and felt like she was in complete control of the situation. She just hoped she didn't have to see Trevor at Sandy's party tomorrow night. Maybe she just wouldn't go and avoid the situation all together.

**Thursday Morning **

Sandy had not been up this early in a long time. He had so much to do and little time to do it. He was rushing across campus, trying to make a meeting with one of his law professors when he saw Trevor walking the other way. Sandy was hoping Trevor wasn't on campus this early because he slept at Kirsten's dorm. His clothes looked fresh and he looked well put together, so he assumed not. He had more faith in Kirsten.

"Hey Sandy, how's it going?"

"It's going. Just trying to get a bunch of stuff done now, so I can lay in bed all day tomorrow nursing what I am sure will be a very bad hangover."

"Well, I am sure it will be a blast." Trevor thought about his incident with Kirsten last night and really didn't want to see her. He thought about how she would be laughing at him with all her friends. If there was one thing he knew about women, it was that they always told their friends everything. "Unfortunately Cohen. I don't think I am going to make it. I actually am going home for the weekend, and am leaving tonight. But have one for me okay?" He started to walk away trying to avoid any interrogation.

"Yeah. Ok. By the way, how did you date with Kirsten go?" It was killing him to find out something especially since he knew Kirsten wouldn't tell him anything. Friends or not, she wouldn't spill any details to him.

Trevor didn't want to let Sandy know she got the best of him, but he didn't want to lie because that would only make him look worse if he found out the truth. "Well, you know the type of girl Kirsten is, she just loves being in control. See you later Sandy." He winked when he said it and Sandy stood there dumbfounded.

All Sandy kept picturing was Kirsten and Trevor together. Maybe she really was just looking to have a good time and let herself go a little bit. He just couldn't picture it. He could see her being in control though. That was just her Type-A personality. He quickly dismissed all thoughts of them. He figured, at least, he didn't have to see Trevor tonight. He knew he would be hitting on every other girl in the room, and he was glad Kirsten didn't have to watch that. Sandy was sure Trevor was not at all honest with his intentions toward Kirsten.

**Thursday Night**

The party was in full swing by the time Kirsten, Emily, Allison and the rest of her friends arrived. The music was loud, the drinks were flowing, joints were being passed and people were smiling everywhere. It seemed as if everyone was having a great time. Kirsten didn't want to get there too early because she knew Sandy would make fun of her timeliness.

Surprisingly, Kirsten and her friends knew a lot of people there. Berkeley was not as large as it seemed sometimes. She saw Sandy in the kitchen standing by the keg most of the night. He looked busy talking to so many people as they came to refill their beer. She was drinking wine and really had no excuse to go in there. Plus, there was this tall, brunette hanging all over him. She wanted to at least say hello, but she didn't want to interrupt. He seemed to be doing very well.

Sandy didn't see any of the girls from Kirsten's dorm and figured she just didn't show up. He was a little disappointed, but his time was being consumed by Jessica. She was a girl Sandy had slept with about a year ago, but Sandy's honesty was something she didn't believe. She felt that she could change him and make him into something he was not. That didn't happen and Sandy and her remained friends even though she always tried to get him back. Sandy knew it would never work and always blew her off.

Sandy finally saw Kirsten and made his way over to her.

"Hey you. I am glad you made it. I didn't think you were going to come." After about 9 beers, Sandy was definitely feeling drunk. He tried to play it off but Kirsten could totally tell. He was drinking water at this point so he didn't miss the rest of the party.

"Of course, my friends and I are whipping up the guys from your law classes in speed quarters." She had a few drinks herself and was feeling great. She was just at the point of where she started losing her inhibitions. "Drinking water?"

"Yeah, I am trying to keep a good pace here. I don't want to miss anything and I can see that this is going to be a long night."

_He looked so damn good_, Kirsten thought to herself.

"Cohen, there's a shot in here that's got your name on it." Someone called from the kitchen.

"Go, I have to get back to my game anyway. I'll talk to you later."

"So much for pacing myself."

Sandy left her and thought how that body, that looked so damn hot, was on top of Trevor last night. It turned his stomach and just wanted to drink that image away.

Kirsten walked back over to Allison and she was giving her a look.

"What?" Kirsten asked innocently.

"You know what!" Kirsten was trying not to smile but she knew where Allison was going this. "You need to make a move on Sandy. Kirsten, come on, look how good he looks. If you don't I might!"

"Don't you dare!" She shot back a little too quickly. "It just weird. I am so attracted to him, but yet we are in this friends zone now. I can't imagine getting involved with him."

"That's not what I am saying. You guys can be friends with benefits. He probably has never had the continual fuck buddy and he probably needs it and much as you do."

"Thanks Al, but as fun as that sounds, I am going to need a lot more liquor in me. Plus, I think he has his hand full with that girl that's all over him."

"It sounds like we need to do some shots!" They made their way into the kitchen and Emily was getting shot licked off her stomach from Paul. _I definitely need to get that drunk_, Kirsten thought to herself.

And that was exactly what happened. It seemed as if everyone was doing body shots off of everyone. Everything seemed a little bit blurry, but in a good way. Kirsten spotted Sandy in the corner in what looked like an uncomfortable conversation. She grabbed Allison and Emily and moved closer so she could overhear what was going on.

"Jessica, come on, I don't want to do this to you. I tried being honest and it didn't work. Besides, you just told me you have a boyfriend now. I cannot be that guy. The one that helps you cheat. It's just not my style."

Kirsten stepped further away because that was all she needed to hear. Emily and Allison followed and Allison was the first to speak up. "He's noble too. It's all you!."

The party eventually moved back into the living room where everyone was passing around a joint. Slowly, one by one people began to pass out, including Jessica. Sandy stayed in the kitchen, while filling up a glass of water. Kirsten saw him in the kitchen alone and figured she would bring the joint to him.

"Hit?" She offered up the joint. "To go along with your water?"

He smiled at her, taking the joint in his hands. After blowing off the excess ash and fixing the tip, he tokes away. His eyes never left her. "Thanks. I needed that."

"You smoke a lot? You seem to know what you are doing!"

"You judging me again?"

"Maybe." She loved playing this game with him.

"Do you?" He asked her back hoping to get a response so he would know how to answer.

"Sometimes. It helps me relax a bit, but I wouldn't consider myself a complete burn-out." She then realized his tactics. "Hey, I asked you first."

"I know." He took one more puff and passed it to her.

She took another hit, but knew that was going to be it for her. She was passed her limit. The situation was set up for her to make her move. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"So, where's Trevor? I figured you guys would have came together after such a big night."

"Are you kidding? Even if it was a "big night" as you put it, I wouldn't be foolish enough to think he could be here with me the next day. We just went to dinner and that new piano bar. That was it."

"No need to defend yourself to me, Kirsten. I don't judge, remember. Besides, I ran into Trevor this morning and he told me he was going home for the weekend. But it seems like he had a good time last night, if you were wondering."

"Really? What did he say?" Kirsten knew Trevor must have fabricated some sort of story to look good in front of Sandy.

"Just that you like to be in control!" He smiled as he said it, knowing it would embarrass her.

"Well, he really has no idea what he is talking about." Kirsten noticed Sandy's almost disappointed look. This was her chance not to turn back. "Disappointed Sanford?"

"Well, I, I …" He lost all ability to form words together. Kirsten knew she got to him and loved every minute of it.

"Just say it, since when do you hold back?" Kirsten was dying to know what wheel the mice were spinning on up there in his head.

"I just figured you to be the type of girl that would want all the control." He couldn't even look her in the eye. He took the burning joint out of her hand and put it out . He didn't need the fire department coming and he could tell she was about to drop it any second. She was definitely drunk, but still somehow looked so well put together.

She laughed off his last comment but continued forward. "You interested in finding out?" She couldn't believe that just came out of her mouth, but everything with the two of them just flowed so easily.

He just stared at her blankly. Was she serious? _Play it cool_, he kept saying over and over in his own head.

"Maybe." He walked out the kitchen and toward his bedroom. Since she was the one that put this thought into his head, he just assumed she would follow. When he turned around, she hadn't moved.

Kirsten's feet were glued to that spot for a second before he turned around to look at her. All she saw was those deep blue eyes and she was immediately behind him. When they got to Sandy's room, both were afraid to say anything. Neither wanted to ruin what was about to happen. Kirsten knew words would somehow get in the way of her courage. Thoughts in her head would invade what her body actually wanted. Sandy knew if Kirsten revealed any of her former self he was fond of, there was no way he was going to go through with this. He also knew, like always, he had to be honest with her. He opened the door and he let Kirsten step in ahead of him. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings. There were books everywhere which stood as a reminder that he must really have an intelligent soul. Sandy closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like to become physical with her.

She turned back to look at him and he had not moved from his position of holding up the door. "For someone with great skills you claim to have, you are rather shy."

"I thought you wanted to control the situation." It was statement, but it came out like a question, lacking his usual confidence. He was starting to lose his nerve. He knew this was the alcohol making her act out.

She walked up to him and put both her hands on his chest. "Always." She replied. All she kept thinking was how incredible he looked this close to her. Her hands moved from his chest which was rock hard, to his shoulders and eventually to his back. He has an incredible body. She was getting wet just thinking about what the next half hour held.

Sandy was just watching her in amazement. She was sexy as hell, but the key was that she took her time getting what she wanted. Everyone knew she always got what she wanted. He felt her body against his, and her breasts pushed up against her chest. He didn't dare move his hands. He was afraid to do anything; a position he never found himself in before.

Kirsten leaned in so that their lips were an inch apart. She gave him her best seductive smile and leaned into what might have been the best kiss of her life. First, their lips just lightly brushed together, but Sandy couldn't help but move it forward. He was a 22. He needed to act like it sometimes. He sucked on her bottom lip letting her know that he was interested. She parted her lips ever so slightly, and he instead of sliding his tongue in, he just licked the outside of her lips. It took Kirsten by surprise, but it felt so good. She then took the initiative and slid her tongue in his mouth, but immediately withdrew it, not giving him a chance to touch it with his own. She pulled back and smiled, knowing she had him. She started to unbutton his shirt, never losing eye contact. Sandy's eyes seemed to always tell a story and this chapter should have been titled shocked. He recovered though and instead of thinking with his head, he started thinking with his groin. He took her face in his hands and leaned in slowly. It was killing her and he knew it. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and she couldn't get enough of his body. She was sure her underwear were soaked by this point.

He needed to taste her, so as soon as their lips met again, he inserted his tongue and massaged hers. She was an incredible kisser, _what else was she good at_, he couldn't help but think to himself. As their kisses became more passionate, Kirsten pulled his shirt over his shoulders. As she leaned in to rub her hands over his back, she felt the swelling in his pants against her. He wrapped both his arms around her and he was reached down to grab her ass. He always admired her ass and way it swayed when she walked with her hips moving from side to side. Kirsten immediately grabbed his hand and he couldn't help but think he went too far. Apparently not, because she led his hand to her breast encouraging him to squeeze and do whatever he pleased. He just placed his thumb over her nipple and used a circular motion to feel them harden through her bra and blouse. He loved that women could react to something that simple. She pushed herself away from him and stepped back really getting a good look at his body. She gave him another smile and lifted her arms over her head. He felt the hem of her shirt with his fingers and looked into her eyes waiting for the okay. She just looked at him impatiently. He smiled and in one motion, lifted the blouse over her head. He pulled her to him and spun them around so her back was against the door. His pushed his body against hers just hard enough for her to feel him beneath her. They continued their deep kissing while she rotated her hips to really feel his depth even if it was through his jeans. He loved how wild she was getting and never thought he would see this side to her. And just when he thought she was done surprising him, she reached down in between them and grabbed his cock. Through his jeans, she could tell he was big which only made her curiosity beg for more. He let out a groan. The first audible sound other than the heavy breathing, and it came from him. _Success_, she thought!

As her hands ran up and down his length, he reached behind her with one hand and unhooked her bra. This boy had skills. He kissed her neck and made his way to where the strap of her bra was just a moment before. As he took in the taste of her, he slowly moved the bra from both her arms. She released his cock, let the bra slid off to join their shirts on the floor. His lips made their way to her mounds and he sucked them gently. She didn't have very big breasts, but they were perky and hard and that was enough to turn him on. His hands moved back to her ass, not daring them to move to the front of her body just yet. He kept pulling her toward him so she could feel what she was doing to him. He continued to lick and suck both her nipples knowing he had to slow down otherwise it was going to be over before he knew it.

That was when he felt it. He felt her hands make their way to the button of his jeans. She had enough of the heavy petty and was ready to see what he had to offer. She knew he would be great for many reasons, but mainly because he knew how to appreciate a woman. This was nothing like the night before with Trevor.

Sandy knew as soon as he felt his zipper being pulled down that this was going too far before he got to express his intentions. He usually had this speech out well before the girl's shirt came off. He was just so into her that he completely forgot. He figured Kirsten knew his stance on where this was going, but he wouldn't feel right if he didn't put a disclaimer on it.

"Wait, wait, wait", he said out of breath. He still held her close, her breasts pressed up against his chest. She just looked at him, confused, watching his chest rise and fall in a fast rhythm. He took her hands away from his pants and held them in his own against his beating heart. He thought about what he was going to say, but he had to do it fast because she was starting to look scared. "Kirsten, I don't know how to say this, but you have to know that this isn't going to go anywhere. I am not looking to be committed to anything long term. I should have stated this earlier before we got here, but I don't want to lead you on. You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop right there." He used his hands to rub her arms almost as if she went cold. He searched her eyes for anything so he could understand what was going on in her head. "God, Kirsten, you are incredibly sexy, and it has nothing to do with you. I am just trying to be honest here."

She didn't know what made her more mad. The fact that he thought she was some naïve girl who didn't know his intentions, or that he assumed she would want more out of this. She knew in her head that they would never work as a real functional couple. Did he think she was delusional?

"Sandy, I will say it again. I am smarter than you think I am. And why would you think I would want something more than what is being put on the table right here and now?" She looked up at him wondering if they would continue or if the moment was completely ruined. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She started at his zipper again and kept thinking to herself to stay in control.

Sandy loved the answer he got, but he still couldn't believe her one hundred percent. She seemed bitter about the way things went with Trevor and he didn't want to end up in that category in her eyes.

"Kirsten, I can't do this to you." He pushed her hands away. He leaned down to pick up her clothing and handed it to her. "This isn't you. I know this isn't how you normally act. You are so much more self-respecting than this and I don't want to take advantage of what you are offering because of liquor."

Kirsten wanted to die from embarrassment. She turned away from him facing the door as she put her clothes back on. She couldn't believe he was rejecting her. The slew of women that crossed his path and he had no problems taking them to bed. Was she that bad? Did she do something wrong? All crazy thoughts started swirling around in her brain. She could feel the onset of tears but pushed them back immediately. This was humiliating enough, she didn't want him to see her cry.

She didn't dare face him. She couldn't. She got her thoughts together when she finally spoke up. "All I know is that we both wanted the same thing five minutes ago, and you couldn't go through with it. I guess you just couldn't handle it." Kirsten knew this was the immature approach to take, but she had put her defenses up. She built up the wall around her that was knocked down so easily before.

"Kirsten, don't do this. Don't be this way." Kirsten didn't want to hear it. She just needed to get out of there as fast as possible. "You're better than this." She slammed the door and didn't hear Sandy say, "You're better than me."

She found Emily, but Allison was nowhere to be found. Emily informed her that it would just be the two of the going back to the dorm. "Well we have to leave immediately, if not sooner." Emily didn't dare question Kirsten's motives. She knew not to say anything until Kirsten cooled down. She would wait until morning to ask about happened with Sandy.

Sandy laid back on his bed and was trying to figure out what the hell happened. How could he let her get away? Since when did he have such a strong sense of morals. He knew it would have been okay to sleep with her. He knew she was on the same page as him, but she was right. He couldn't close the deal. He just wanted to go to bed and forget this night ever happened.


	6. The Alleyway

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You guys are really encouraging and I appreciate every single word. I wasn't too thrilled with this chapter, but the steamy chapters are coming up shortly. Please stick with it, if I haven't lost you already._ Friday Morning 

Kirsten was lying in bed when she felt her head pounding. It hurt to even roll over. She desperately needed to take two advil and drink a huge glass of water, but the thought of actually moving made her sick. She remembered the partying and the drinking, but why did she have that feeling in the pit of her stomach like she did something stupid? And that's when it all came flooding back to her.

Sandy, bedroom, topless, rejection.

She remembered feeling like such an idiot and putting her defensives up when Sandy rejected her. How could she not? Now that she thought about it, it was probably the most humiliating experience of her life. More humiliating than drunkenly falling down steps in front of her friends at a high school graduation party, and more humiliating than when her father caught her and Jimmy making out in her bedroom. She couldn't help but question what the hell was wrong with her.

Did she repulse him? He sleeps with random girls all the time.

Was she sexually not up to par for a guy with that much experience? She was always told she was really good in that department. Of course that was by Jimmy, and he was the only one she was ever with. She always thought keeping her sexual number low was a good thing, but not last night.

Was he just not attracted to her? She thought about how hard his dick was and how out of breath he was, but dismissed that thought immediately. He had to be attracted to her, otherwise he would have never walked back to his room with her.

She figured she could question herself for the rest of the day if she kept trying to figure out what was going on in Sandy's head. She decided against it since she was getting nowhere and it was making her own head hurt.

She was shaken out of these miserable thoughts when the phone rang. She rolled over, which actually took a major effort, and glanced at the clock. Nine-Thirty. She already missed her first class of the day, and attending her ten o'clock didn't look very promising. She reached for the phone hoping it was not her father checking up on her.

"Hello?"

"Kirsten! Hey, it's so good to hear your voice." She immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Jimmy. How are things?" She said it with very little enthusiasm.

"Did I wake you? You sound like hell."

"No, I am just struggling through a horrible hangover. I got home really late last night and have already missed two of my classes. I am just a mess today and it's not even ten o'clock."

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at her. She was always too hard on herself. Did she not realize that this is what college students do? They get drunk and blow off classes. She always needed to be perfect and he was always there to remind her that she didn't have to be that way all the time.

"Kirsten, listen to me. Are you listening?" He waited for her to respond before he continued. "The world is not going to come to an end if you miss a few classes and I am sure you grades will not suffer much either. As for your hangover, that is something you should be used to by now!"

She could feel his smile through the phone. He always knew how to make her feel better about herself. "Thanks Jimmy."

"No problem. If it makes you feel better, I am laying in bed right now blowing off economics class as well. I was just thinking about you and wanted to call and see if you were planning on coming home for Thanksgiving next week?"

Last Year, Jimmy would have never asked that. Last year, they both couldn't wait for Thanksgiving to spend time together.

"Yeah, I was planning on it, why?"

"Well, my last class is on Tuesday and I was thinking of coming up and partying with the Berkeley crew on Wednesday. You do need a ride back to Newport, right?"

"Actually, Emily was going to drop me off on her way home to San Diego, but if you want to come up anyway, that would be fun. You haven't been up here since last November when you picked me up for Thanksgiving break."

"Yeah, I thought about that." He paused thinking about how that was the last time they were really a couple. "But I had so much fun up there, I figured why not. Unless you have plans or a big date or something you can't drag me along to."

Kirsten immediately thought of Sandy. All the thoughts of her humiliation came rushing back to her. Then she thought about Jimmy and figured a visit from him would be good for her. Her last class was Tuesday as well so it would work out perfectly.

"No Jimmy, no big dates, but I will cancel all the small ones for a chance to hang out with my oldest friend."

Friend? Jimmy thought. Damn, he was hoping she would still consider him something more, but he would take what he could get.

"Okay, I will call you on Wednesday morning to give you a better idea of what time I am going to get up there."

"Sounds good!"

"Fantastic. And Kirsten? Take some advil, roll over and get some sleep. You will be ready to go out by nine o'clock tonight."

She laughed and hung up. She thought about how there was no way she was going to go out tonight. The possibility of running into Sandy was more than she could handle. She knew he would be at The Black Oak and Emily and Allison would want to go there. She would have to think of some sort of excuse not to have any sort of run in with Sandy until the dust settles which probably wouldn't be until after the holiday break.

Sandy forced himself out of bed and made his way through his classes. He wasn't exactly sure how he did it. He thought it was because his mind was occupied with Kirsten and what had happened. Sure, he physically felt like he was in pure hell right now. He thought substituting water would help, but his head was pounding and the waves of nausea were coming and going.

As he walked across campus heading back home he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Paul who looked as disheveled as he felt.

"Hey Paul, I was just heading home. You?"

"Yeah, I can't make it through the rest of the day. Remind me why we had a party on a Thursday night?"

"It was your idea." Sandy plainly pointed out.

"Yeah, not one of my best. I would have never thought that I would have seen you on campus after the night you had." Paul knew that something had happened between him and Kirsten, but he wanted to hear it from Sandy. This was his way of getting Sandy to open up a bit.

"The night I had? If you remember, I was drinking water intermittently, hoping for an outcome better than this. I feel like hell."

"Not only did I figure to bump into you at the house this morning, but I figured Kirsten would have crossed my path as well." He winked, basically indicated he wanted Sandy to fill him in.

"Paul, if you want details, why don't you just ask?" Sandy was a bit annoyed and he had no idea why. He never minded the morning after interrogation. He and Paul always shared stories. It was something he never did with anyone else.

"Ok. I want details."

Sandy just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry to disappoint, there is nothing to tell."

"Come on Sandy, I saw you two go into your room. I had to listen to Emily for a good half hour discussing if she was going to have to go back to campus by herself. Then, well I don't remember much after that. I woke up on the couch this morning. There has to be more to the story."

"Nope, not much more than that. Kirsten and I are just friends. Do you honestly think a girl like Kirsten would spend the night with me? Plus, her high maintenance attitude is something I don't think I could handle."

"Okay." Paul didn't buy it, but he let it slide. He had a different agenda. "So, since you and Kirsten are such good friends, I need you to do me a favor. I need to you talk to Kirsten for me and ask her what Emily's story is?"

Sandy started to panic. How was he supposed to talk to Kirsten now? He knew he would have to face her sometime, but not so soon. He didn't want to tell Paul what happened. He was too embarrassed. Paul would chastise him for letting Kirsten walk out of his room last night. He wanted to explain his actions, but she became so defensive.

"Sure Paul, but I don't think I am going out tonight. I think I need a break from the whole scene."

"What? Sandy, it's the last Friday night at The Black Oak. You have to come out."

"I am sure The Black Oak will be there when we come back from break."

"Fine, then I will just have to talk to Kirsten myself."

The panic set in again. What if Kirsten told Paul what happened? _No she wouldn't_, he thought. She was sure to be there tonight. She never missed it.

"Why don't you just speak to Emily yourself. It might work out better in the long run." Sandy suggested.

Paul thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, maybe."

Friday Night 

Paul was at the bar with his buddies and was playing the eye tag with Emily all night. He wished Sandy was there with him so he could speak frankly about what was on his mind. Then it hit him, Kirsten wasn't there either. Nothing could be more out of the ordinary. _Maybe they were together_, he thought. Paul thought he would make his way over to Emily and use it as an icebreaker.

"Hey Emily, can I get you a beer or something?"

"Um...sure, thanks. And thanks for having us at the party last night. We all had so much fun."

"Good." They walked over to the bar and he continued, "Sandy had too much fun. That's why he isn't here. He said he needed a break from all this. Speaking of Sandy, where is Kirsten?"

"I tried to get her to come out, but she said she didn't feel like it, which is weird. What happened between the two of them anyway?"

"Sandy said nothing, but I have a feeling something happened that he isn't telling me. He usually brags about that sort of thing."

Emily knew that was probably the case, but the way Kirsten was acting, it seemed like something bad happened.

"Well, I don't think that is the case. Kirsten was really upset last night and she barely spoke to anyone this morning."

"Sandy was the same way. Well, I am not going to try and figure them out. So how about that drink?"

The rest of the weekend passed and fortunately for both Sandy and Kirsten, there were no surprise run-ins. Sandy figured the longer this went on, the more awkward it would be for the two of them. He still felt he did the right thing, but should have expressed why he did it. Kirsten would avoid Sandy forever if she could. She figured that seeing Sandy would only make her feel more embarrassment. She should have never acted like the way she did. Her first attempt to be promiscuous and it blew up in her face. She was glad Jimmy was coming to visit on Wednesday. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Tuesday Night 

"Come on Kirsten, come out with us tonight. You haven't been out all weekend. To be honest, I am starting to worry." Allison was coaxing her to make an appearance at The Black Oak. There were no classes tomorrow and lots of students were leaving in the morning, ensuring a crowded night at the bar.

"Are you sure this is you expressing concern for my well-being, or the fact that you don't want to go alone? I know Emily made plans with Paul tonight."

"True, I don't want to go by myself, but if you don't come out tonight, I am going to be forced to ask you what the hell happened with Sandy last week. Emily made me promise to leave you alone about the matter, but you know it is killing me and I have been so good."

Kirsten definitely didn't want to bare her soul to Allison. Where was Emily when she needed her? She knew what she had to do.

"Okay, okay, let me just shower and get dressed. Give me forty-five minutes?" Kirsten thought about it and although she knew she couldn't hide forever, there was a good chance Sandy wouldn't there.

Sandy was at the bar when he saw her walk in. He couldn't believe she would be here on a Tuesday night. He was a little relieved because tonight was his chance to explain himself. Now, he had to just hope she would listen.

Kirsten spotted him immediately. She froze in the doorway. She felt Allison's arm pushing her in while she whispered, " I have no idea what happened, but I do know you are going to have to face him eventually."

"Shots, I need to do lots of shots." Kirsten figured alcohol was the only way she was going to get through this night.

As the night progressed, Sandy was sticking to beer. He knew he had to speak with Kirsten and he didn't want to sound like a complete drunk. He had been watching her ever since she walked in, and it looked like she had a lot to drink. She wasn't acting extremely out of character, but between the wine, beer and shots she consumed, he figured she had to be feeling it.

Sandy finally got up the nerve to walk over to her at around one o'clock. He figured if it went horribly wrong, last call was a half hour away. He thought about what he was going to say, but he couldn't rehearse it. He had no clue what was going to be fired back at him. This was the most nervous he had ever been approaching a girl. He felt like he was in high school.

Kirsten saw him walking toward her and she didn't know what to do. She did know she didn't want Allison to hear any of this conversation.

"Al, I am going outside. I need some fresh air." She didn't wait to hear a response. She just concentrated on getting out of there. She didn't hear Allison call back, "Don't leave without me."

Once outside, she felt better until she heard the door open and the loud music spilling out. She looked up and as just as she thought, there was Sandy. She had to say something first before he humiliated her even more.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. I just wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Well unfortunately Sandy, today is not your day. That topic is not open for discussion. I was drunk and acting stupid. I apologize for my behavior. Are you happy?"

"No. Kirsten, don't be like this. I just..."

She interrupted him and raised her voice, "Stop telling me what I am and am not like. You don't know me at all so don't pretend like you do."

Sandy didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the street and she was getting really, really loud. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby alleyway. "Why are you getting so upset. I am trying to explain what happened and you have to make this all about you. What happened the other night has nothing to do with you. It has to do..."

Again she interrupted him as she pulled her hand away from his. "How can you say that? It has everything to do with me. I was there, remember? The half naked girl that you weren't interested in. Ring a bell? That was me in case you had to much to drink and completely forgot." She could feel the liquor in her and nothing was stopping the mean words that were flowing out of her mouth. "All of a sudden you gain some sort of sense of morals and need to act like an upstanding citizen. Well, bullshit Sandy. I don't believe it." She was out of breath.

"Can I talk now? Are you done?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I remember everything that happened that night so let's not put the blame for happened on alcohol. If I was drunk, I probably wouldn't have stopped."

"Thanks Sandy." Now she just looked hurt. "I didn't know I was the type of girl men had to be completely wasted for them to sleep with me."

"Again, with the interruptions." This was a really annoying quality she had. "That came out the wrong way."

"Sandy, just say what you mean and mean what you say. I don't want to be here all night. I would actually like to go home and pretend that this conversation never happened."

"Kirsten, I just.." Everything he wanted to say sounded so superficial. Thoughts started swirling in his head of how he was going to convince her that his intentions were good. That he was the problem that night. "I want you to know..." _Will she believe me_, he thought to himself.

Kirsten just stood there dying to know what he was going to say to make the situation between them less awkward. Sandy acted on his impulses and grabbed her hand and pulled her forcefully against him. He took his other hand and stroked her cheek and he leaned in and kissed her with so much passion that he felt it in his groin. He never wanted anyone more than he wanted her right at that moment. He parted his lips and slid his tongue in her mouth and withdrawing it, afraid this was not what she wanted. She didn't pull away from his kiss and as soon as he parted his lips again, he felt it. Her tongue brushed up against his signaling that she was kissing him back.

Kirsten was shocked when he pulled her in for such a deep kiss. She wanted to pull away, but her knees went weak and she couldn't help but kiss him back. Then the thoughts hit her. What kind of game is this? Does he want her or not? Is he attracted to her or not? If he was kissing her now, why couldn't he close the deal then? She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away as hard as she could.

"What do you think you are doing? You just assume the same rules apply? You humiliated me the other night Sandy! No one has ever made me feel like that and it hurt. What gives you the right...?"

He pulled her in again and kissed her again. This time he broke the kiss pretty quickly, but kept his face close to hers. His sincere ocean blue eyes met her stone blue as he spoke. "Stop interrupting! Do you have any idea how that pisses me off? That wasn't a question for you to answer. Let me just get this out. I didn't want to stop the other night. You have no idea how hard that was for me, but maybe you are right and I am gaining some sense of morals. I just didn't really think you knew what you were getting yourself into. I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to have any regrets afterwards."

Kirsten just looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was actually worried about her own feelings and it had nothing to do with the fact that he found her repulsive.

He stepped back from her revealing his apparent hard on. She couldn't help but smile to herself thinking that she was so wrong about the situation.

"Look at me." He pointed to his groin as he continued. "Don't try and tell me that I didn't want you the other night because the evidence is quite clear. You are probably the sexist girl to ever cross my path."

Kirsten couldn't help but smile on the outside at that. _Thank god_, she thought. She kept quiet not wanting to interrupt as he says she does all the time.

"I still don't want to be committed to anything serious. I don't think it's possible for me. I shouldn't say that for sure, but it is just how I feel right now. I am still interested in what happened the other night, if the offer still stands. I would like another crack at it. I just didn't want you to misjudge the situation and I certainly didn't want you to think it had anything to do with you personally."

He stared at her waiting for her to answer, to say anything. She stared back thinking of how she wanted to kiss him again, but that would have to wait.

"Are you done now? May I speak? I don't want to interrupt." She smiled a smile that could have lit up an entire city. "I appreciate your honesty although I must admit Cohen, you had me questioning myself for the past few days. Yes, the offer still stands, but certainly not tonight. I have had enough drama for one evening."

With that Kirsten walked out of the alleyway and back into the bar. She met up with Allison and pretended like nothing happened outside. She saw Sandy walk in several minutes later knowing he probably needed the time to calm himself down a bit. The prospect of what was to come was something she couldn't help think about.

Sandy walked in and didn't even want to look at her. He was pleased how their conversation went, but didn't want her to know that she got to him. He grabbed himself another beer and decided to head to the back of the bar and play some pool. He couldn't wait for what was coming his way in the terms of Kirsten Nichol.

_Review? Pretty please! Don't make me beg!_


	7. The Dorm Room

_As always, your reviews rock! Thanks for keeping me motivated. Good stuff is bound to come!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but do admit to participating in Flip Cup and Speed Quarters._

**Wednesday Morning**

Sandy woke up smiling. He felt so relieved. After carrying a ton of guilt on his shoulders for the past week, it felt so good to explain to Kirsten his side of the story. He was so happy she gave him the opportunity. He smiled, thinking of what it took to get her to listen. Why did she have to be so difficult all the time? Everything he heard about her must be true. The wealthy upbringing, the country club membership, the fancy cars and the big mansion were things that she probably didn't even blink at. She probably assumed everyone lived like she did. It was a wonder she wasn't more selfish. He wondered why she didn't go to some Ivy League school and live in a fancy apartment. She had chose Berkeley and dorm life. He couldn't figure it out. Even if she wasn't smart enough to get into the ranks of a Harvard or Yale, which couldn't be the case because she was really smart, her father could have paid her way in. He knew there had to be more to her than what most people saw on the surface. She kept telling him not to judge a book by its cover. He wanted to know what was in the first few chapters.

He made his way downstairs to get some cereal when he saw Emily and Paul standing in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sandy." Paul said it with such a big smile that Sandy rolled his eyes. He knew that look and it only met one thing. Paul got laid. Sandy didn't want to draw any attention to the fact that Emily was there that early. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and tease Paul about it, especially since Paul didn't do this often. He was always a true gentleman.

"Hey guys." Sandy thought to bring up a safe topic. "So when do you guys head home for Thanksgiving.?"

"I am not going until tomorrow. You?" Emily started thinking to herself about plans for this evening.

"I have a flight early in the morning back to New York." Sandy was wondering what their plans would be since he knew Paul wasn't going home until tomorrow either.

Paul interrupted their conversation because not going out with the rest of the guys was something he never missed. "So Sandy, how was it out last night? Good crowd?"

"It was..it was..." Sandy immediately thought about kissing Kirsten in the alleyway. He thought of pointing out to her the rock in his pants. He blushed as he said, "Interesting." He didn't want to say anything more than that especially in front of Emily.

Paul needed more. "Interesting in a good way or interesting in a bad way?"

"A good way." A smile spread across his face. "Definitely a good way." Paul knew not to say any more. Emily just looked at him wondering what the hell he was talking about and immediately wondered if it had anything to do with Kirsten.

Paul decided to jet out of there before Emily opened her mouth. "Later Sandy. I am going to drive Emily back to campus and maybe get some lunch."

Emily blew off lunch with Paul claiming she was tired. She told him she would call him later to make plans for tonight. She headed straight for the bedroom that she shared with Kirsten. She wanted details and after a week of not asking, she better get some answers.

She sat on Kirsten's bed and shook her until she got up. Kirsten was more than annoyed. "Emily? What are you doing?" She rolled over to look at the clock. It was ten o'clock and that was too early to be woken up on a day with no classes. Then she noticed Emily was in the same clothes as she was in yesterday.

"What happened last night? Did you see Sandy out?"

Kirsten was trying to hide what happened, but there was no way she could lie to Emily. She tried a different approach. "Shouldn't I be asking what happened with you last night? The girl who obviously did the walk of shame this morning?" Kirsten smiled at two things. First, that she backed Emily into a corner and second, she thought back to what happened in the alleyway.

"I will be more than willing to share the details of my evening once you spill your guts. You owe me at least that. You have been silent about the whole Sandy situation all week."

Kirsten didn't want the look on her face to give anything away. "Why do you think something happened with Sandy last night?"

"Kirsten, come on! You have got to be kidding me."

"Okay, okay. Nothing major happened. We just kissed but it was so intense. Other than that, your evening seemed to be a lot more interesting."

"Interesting? That is what Sandy said this morning when I saw him. Yes, I stayed at Paul's and bumped into Sandy."

"What did he say?" Kirsten sat up in bed, dying to know if he said anything about her. She couldn't help but be curious.

"Whoa, anxious are we?" Emily couldn't believe Kirsten was so intrigued about what Sandy said and didn't even mention her staying over at Paul's.

"No, not anxious. I'm just curious to know if my assumption of him is accurate. He seems like a typical guy that would tell his buddies everything." Did Paul know what happened the night their party? She would surely die of embarrassment if he did.

"He really didn't say much. He just said that his night was interesting in a good way. I am not even sure what that means. You sure nothing else happened?"

Kirsten then told Emily the whole story. The drunken night of the party that turned out to be disastrous. She told her about how humiliated she was and then she told her what happened in the alleyway last night. Emily was speechless. She didn't want to say it, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?"

Kirsten's eyes went wide. "I am not. Sandy and I are just friends and nothing more."

"Friends with benefits?" Emily laughed at her knowing this was so not Kristen's type of thing. If she thought she could handle a relationship with no emotion, she was kidding herself.

"Maybe. It could be fun and you cannot believe how sexy he really is. He has this way about him that is obnoxious and charming at the same time. It's crazy. But I do know that this can't go any further than where it is right now, but I don't care. Besides, we are two very different people, from different worlds, it would never work anyway."

"Well as long as you are okay with it, I hope it works out. Besides, I am not so sure Sandy's intentions are the same as yours anyway. He seemed way too excited about last night, as if something was going on that was more than casual."

"Really? Good." Kirsten felt really good about this. She figured what could go wrong? She just had to be careful to keep her feelings out of it, and everything would be fine.

"Well Paul isn't leaving until tomorrow and neither is Sandy. I was thinking of inviting all the guys over here for some drinks tonight. Lay low, so we can get away from the bar scene for awhile. Do you have plans tonight? I know Allison and her roommate will be around."

"I'll be around. I just have to pack some stuff and mentally prepare myself for facing my father for the weekend. Other than that, I can hang out tonight." Kirsten thought she played that off well. The truth was that she was very excited to hang out with Sandy one more time. She couldn't help but wonder what tonight would bring.

Then the phone rang and shook her out of her thoughts. Emily got up to answer it as she said, "I am going to call Paul in a little bit."

"Hello? Oh hey Jimmy." She looked at Kirsten, perturbed. Kirsten laid back down covering her face with her pillow. She completely forgot that Jimmy was coming up today and spending the night. _Shit, shit, shit_, she thought. She knew she had to face him sometime and grabbed the phone from Emily when she was done. Emily excused herself out of the room.

"Hey Jimmy"

"Kirsten, hey listen, I am running a little bit late. I had to talk to a professor of mine and it took longer than I thought. I am still planning on coming and hanging out if that's cool."

"Jimmy, you really don't have to. I can get a ride from Allison tomorrow morning if you feel like scraping the whole thing." Kirsten had to try and avoid the situation. It was going to be awkward with Jimmy there, but his intentions were always good.

"No way, I wouldn't miss hanging out in Berkeley. It was way to much fun the last time I was there." Kirsten thought back to the last time he was there remembering how drunk they got and the mind blowing sex they had. Of course, it was mind blowing for them. In her head, she knew it would be better with Sandy.

"Okay, what time will be here then?"

They settled the details and Kirsten immediately thought of how this was sure to ruin her night with Sandy. They would have to wait until after break to unleash their passion, but Kirsten thought this would be a good way to hang out just as friends. That is what they ultimately were anyway.

Emily came back in the room and informed Kirsten that she called Paul from Allison's room. It was confirmed. Tonight was definitely going to be awkward.

**Wednesday Night (The night before Thanksgiving)**

Emily spent the day making sure everything was set up for this evening. Sneaking alcohol into a dorm room on a dry campus was never an easy task. She ordered pizza to be delivered and set up a table to play drinking games.

"You know, I spilled all the info I have on Sandy and me, and I didn't get anything in return about your night with Paul." Kirsten's mind was so occupied with thoughts of how tonight would go, that she forgot to ask the the details.

"It was incredible. He really is a good guy and I don't want to get my hopes up, but I have a feeling this might be it for me."

"Really? That's great Em. I really am happy for you, but you are not going to tell me anything else are you? No details?"

"Nope, not this time."

Kirsten couldn't believe it. Emily must be serious about this one if she wasn't willing to divulge any info. There was a knock at the door and Emily jumped up. Paul, Sandy and three of their housemates came in. The group of guys were good looking, but Sandy definitely stood out amongst them. Kirsten thought so anyway. He had on a pair of jeans and a blue, long sleeve t-shirt. He looked amazing as always.

Sandy tried to avoid looking at Kirsten. He wanted to act as casual as possible, but he couldn't help it. She had on a pair of jeans that accentuated her curves. Plus, she was the one handing out beers. How was he supposed to avoid that?

Everyone grabbed a beer and they all sat down. Emily was already on Paul's lap. Did she really need to witness the budding love? Kirsten stayed by the cooler waiting for Sandy to come over and get something to drink. When he didn't make a move toward her, she decided she would be the one to play it cool.

"Cohen, I know you don't pass up alcohol." She tossed him one across the room. He didn't even flinch and caught it with one hand. Unfortunately his cool act went down the pipes when he opened the beer and it sprayed all over the place, soaking his jeans and shirt. Everyone burst out laughing except for Kirsten. She didn't mean for that to happen or embarrass him.

"Sandy, I am so sorry. You shouldn't have opened it."

Sandy didn't say a word. He just crossed the room never taking his eyes off her, but was laughing as he approached her. She started to get nervous, wondering what he was planning on doing, especially with everyone's eyes on them. He grabbed her and pulled her into him making sure his wet shirt rubbed off on her clothes. He was laughing as she shrieked. She was trying to pull herself away from him but he kept his grip tight as he wiped his drenched arms over the back of her shirt. Finally, he let her go, satisfied she would smell like beer.

"There was no way I was going to let you get away with that one." He smiled mischievously at her.

"Come on, lets go get a towel." Kirsten made her way to her room and Sandy followed behind her. He always wondered what her room would be like, but nothing prepared him for this. It was extremely neat and organized and filled with pictures from her life back home. He couldn't help but stare at the mansions, infinity pools and fancy cars her friends posed in front of. It was like something out of a movie. He then noticed her in a long white dress being escorted by some skinny guy in a tux.

Kirsten noticed him staring and didn't want misconceptions of her formulated over a bunch of pictures. "You know, my life isn't what you are imagining right now. There's more to it than what you see."

"I didn't say a word." He turned to look at her as she handed him a towel.

"You didn't have to. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that I am as spoiled as you first thought. That I expect everything to be handed to me on a silver platter, and I think everyone grew up like that."

"Kirsten, I didn't say anything. I am done judging you. You told me not to anymore, so I like waiting for you to surprise me. There is a reason why you came to Berkeley and live in the dorms right? There is a reason you can drink beer from a can and eat cafeteria food. There is a reason you don't have fancy furniture and a fancy car that you are driving home in tomorrow. I am just waiting to hear more about why if this is the only way you used to know. Every time we are together, you surprise me."

That was all he had to say. He actually got her. He understood that she was more than what was posted on her walls and what everyone expected of her to be. He figured that out in such a small amount of time and he really didn't know that much about her. She let her impulses take over. She grabbed his blue t-shirt in her fist and pulled him toward her and kissed him. She pulled back not wanting to be rejected and give him to opportunity to pull back first. She smiled that gorgeous, sexy smile at him that melted him like butter.

He turned back to all the pictures and his eyes couldn't be taken off Kirsten in the white dress. Kirsten leaned her chest up against his back to see what he was looking at. How was she supposed to explain that to him?

"I know I am going to regret this, but that is a picture from my cotillion. At sixteen, all girls make their debut in society and that was mine. No laughing and no comments." She looked back at the picture and realized Jimmy was in it. _Shit, Jimmy_, she thought. How was she going to explain Jimmy plus the fact that he was coming any minute?

Before she had the chance, he took her by surprise and kissed her. He pulled away but she really didn't want it to end. But she didn't want to start something that couldn't be finished and she knew now was not the time. She walked away from him and asked, "When am I going to get a glimpse into your childhood? When am I going to be surprised?"

He had to laugh at her naiveness. "Kirsten, believe me, if you got a glimpse into my background, you would definitely be surprised." He thought about how embarrassed he would be if she ever knew his roots. The one parent household, the 2 bedroom apartment in the Bronx for four people, the bad neighborhood and the crime he witnessed. He was sure Kirsten would never understand that. He wanted to change the subject and fast. But he didn't have to, she jumped in to ease the awkwardness.

Kirsten could see him becoming uncomfortable and vulnerable and she hated seeing him like that. "So, there is something you should know about those pictures."

Sandy could sense her uneasiness and wanted to put her mind at ease. He turned back to the pictures and said, "Kirsten I don't care who this boy wonder is in those pictures with you." He didn't care to know about that part of her past.

As if the timing couldn't be worse, there was a knock on the door and Allison got up to answer it. Kirsten heard it as well because her bedroom door was open. Sandy noticed Kirsten tense up, but as soon as he saw the mystery guest, he knew why. He put his head down and walked out to the living room. He didn't even want to look at her. How could she not mention she was with somebody from home? That he was embarking on another man's territory. He may be a lot of things, but not a scumbag.

Jimmy was greeted by Allison as she called out to everyone, "Newport Beach has just arrived. Kirsten, Jimmy's here."

Kirsten made her way out to greet him and didn't dare look at Sandy. She immediately knew when he walked away from her that he got the wrong idea. Although she wanted to explain herself, she was happy to see Jimmy. It had been three months and since they didn't talk very often, they had a lot to catch up on.

"Hey Jimmy." She walked over to him and instead of just hugging him, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Kirsten was more than self conscious knowing Sandy was watching the entire display of affection.

"Wow, Kirsten, you look fantastic."

"Thanks. Want a beer?"

"Always." He then looked around at her surroundings. "I can't believe you are still living like this. I would have never guessed you for the dorm life."

Sandy couldn't believe his ears. Did this guy not know her at all? Apparently Kirsten is a very different person in Newport Beach.

"I love living here." She made sure she said it loud enough for Sandy to hear. "It's cozy and I get to hang with all my friends all the time." She looked at Sandy, her eyes pleading to let her explain. "By the way, I don't think you met everyone here." As Kirsten went through the introductions, Kirsten made sure she clarified that Jimmy was her friend from home. Never once did she use the words boyfriend or ex-boyfriend.

She wanted to die when she heard Jimmy say, "Come on, Kir, we were always more than that." She knew not to look at Sandy now.

Jimmy noticed Sandy as the only one who he hadn't been formally introduced to. "Hey man, I didn't catch your name."

"Sandy." Sandy couldn't be mad at this guy. He seemed oblivious to his girlfriend's actions. "You must be the wonder boy."

"Excuse me?" Jimmy was a little taken back.

"Sorry. I noticed you from the pictures in Kir's room." He used Kirsten's nickname as a dig that Kirsten caught onto immediately. No one called her that in Berkeley and she knew that was his way of showing his level of anger.

"She needs to take those down and let go of Newport a little. I have been telling her that since the summer."

Kirsten needed this to stop immediately. "Can you guys stop talking about me like I am not even here." Kirsten needed an out and Emily saved the day.

"Hey, why don't we play flip cup or quarters or something?

The evening progressed with everyone enjoying themselves and getting drunk at the same time. The digs between Kirsten and Sandy were endless. Jimmy didn't catch on to anything, although Kirsten caught the digs Sandy threw his way as well. How immature was he being? Why couldn't he just act like a grown-up for once?

Jimmy was the first once to call it an evening. "Kir, I am going to hit the sack. We have a long drive tomorrow and I rather not do it completely hungover. Partially is okay, I guess." Kirsten saw the others start moving and getting ready to leave. She didn't think twice about letting Jimmy sleep in her bed. They always shared a bed, friends or otherwise.

"Sure. Let me just get some extra pillows out of the closet for you." He made his way into her bedroom and she followed.

Sandy didn't need any further explanation than that. They were going to share a bed so he knew that there was something between them that Kirsten never disclosed. He would have never pegged her to be a liar or a cheat, but he was learning that she was more than what he bargained for.

Kirsten came out of the bedroom alone and said her good-byes to everyone but Sandy. He completely ignored her, but Kirsten couldn't leave it like that. She followed him into the hallway. "Sandy, wait a second." She wanted to explain things weren't always what they seemed, but she didn't get that chance.

"Don't. Just don't even try to explain. How can you assume the worst things about me and pull something like this. I know you are I are friends, but you could have informed me of the minor boyfriend detail. I may be a lot of things Kirsten, but I am not the cheating type of guy. Honesty is something I hold to my heart and you are nothing short of a liar."

She started to explain. "I didn't lie…"

"No, you just forgot to mention it. You don't think I could see the guilt all over your face? That your secret is inevitably ruined? This guy is crazy about you and I can see you have feelings for him too. So why bring me into the picture? Huh?" He was out of breath and huffed while he waited for her to say something.

"That is what you would see!" She spat that comment out like it left a bad taste on her mouth. She turned around and walked back into her room thinking about how something that was supposed to be so easy was becoming so difficult. Was it really worth the aggravation?

_If you have an extra minute, please review_.


	8. Newport vs New York

**Thanksgiving Day**

Sandy had a very early flight so he could be home in time for Thanksgiving dinner in New York. He knew if he missed it his mother would never forgive him. It was the one holiday out of the year that his family could count one everyone being present and accounted for. That is why Sandy made such an effort to be there. His flight left at five in the morning, putting him in New York by two eastern time. Even though, he left home as soon as he could, he still felt a strong connection with his family. He knew his mother didn't approve of him moving to California, but he knew it was more for selfish reasons than anything else. He has been trying to make up for his absence ever since he left.

During his six hour plane ride home, he tried everything to keep his mind off of what happened last night. He tried, in general, to keep his mind off of Kirsten. He shouldn't care what she does or who she keeps company with. He shouldn't have let it bother him as much as it did, but for some reason he couldn't help it. If there was any one quality he hated, it was dishonesty. He had hated his father for years for being dishonest with his mom and the rest of his family. It was something he really didn't have room in his heart to forgive.

Maybe that is why it bothered him so much. Kirsten was dishonest about her situation and he trusted her to give him more than that.

Maybe that is why it bothered him so much. He shouldn't have trusted her or put so much faith in her character. He usually was such a good judge of character and now his own senses failed him.

He did know that she cared enough to come out and try to explain it to him. It's funny to think that just a week ago, he was the one trying to explain things to her. She had misread the situation about why he dismissed her from his room that night. Maybe he was misreading this situation. He shook his head as his thoughts continued. What was there to misread? A preppy, stuck-up, rich guy shows up from her hometown to pick her up for Thanksgiving break. The same guy who is in all her pictures and who she shared a bed with last night. The more he thought about it, the more he was accurate in his original analysis. He did not misread the situation last night. He misread her.

Kirsten woke up in the comfort of a warm body cuddling against hers and strong arms around her tiny frame. It was something familiar and comfortable and she actually relished in the feeling. She didn't want to move because she didn't want to face Jimmy and his misconceptions.

"Good morning. I have been waiting for you to wake up." Jimmy loved waking up with her. It always brought back memories from the previous evening and the fun they always had. This morning was different though. Kirsten seemed cold and defensive so he didn't push her. He knew her better than that.

"That's just creepy." She pulled the covers off and started to get up. "We should get moving. We have a long drive and I need to start thinking of how to handle my father for the next four days."

They never got out of bed that fast, but the feeling of familiarity was replaced by discomfort. She wanted to lay close with Jimmy to feel better about herself. She knew that her feelings were because of Sandy and what he believed to be so wrong.

"Wait, where are you going? Lets lay for a little bit." He gave her these puppy dog eyes in the past that she could never resist.

She turned around to face him and smiled. "Jimmy! Come on, we know where laying is going to get us and I don't want to go there."

"Would it be so bad to go there?" He was getting hard just thinking about where there was.

She gave him a look that he had never seen before. It wasn't the pout she gave him when she didn't get her way, but it was more like a disapproving glare. "Jimmy.." She said it sort of whining like she really didn't want to have this conversation. "No, it wouldn't be bad, but it would be wrong. You and I cannot keep ping-ponging in and out of each other's lives. I haven't seen you in months and really want to spend time with you as a friend. I know it's something you and I have never mastered, but I would like to try it for once."

"Friends? Kirsten, you and I will always be more than friends."

"I know that." She sadly had to admit that. It was something she knew would stick with her forever. She lost her virginity to him. Of course, they would always be more.

"I will always love the person you are and who you have become." Jimmy had to add that in.

"I think I will always love you too, but I am not in love with you and haven't been in a long time. I don't want to continue a sexual relationship with you because I really think you and I need to focus on trying to go into uncharted waters and be friends."

Jimmy wasn't sold on the idea, but he would take Kirsten any way he could have her. "Okay. Lets get moving then, huh?"

The car ride back to Newport was slightly uncomfortable. She could tell that Jimmy was not pleased with how tings went this morning. She knew what his intentions were from the minute he called. She just had been so preoccupied with her mind weighing on Sandy, she just wanted some familiar company. Only now, did she realize how wrong she was.

Presently, things were so terribly wrong with Sandy, but she shouldn't care what he thought of her. But she knew it was his constant misjudging that drove her crazy. He would have to let her explain. He would have to grant her the same respect she granted him, although it was forced through passionate kissing. God he had a way about him. Kirsten didn't realize she was smiling on the outside until Jimmy interrupted her.

"What are you thinking about?" He loved to see her smile and was curious to see what the cause was.

Kirsten blushed. She was caught and would never admit it, especially to Jimmy. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something funny."

"Why are you getting embarrassed? You are turning red! Does this have to do with a guy?" Jimmy had every right to tease her. She always teased him about his college flings.

"I am not embarrassed and I assure you it has nothing to do with a guy."

"Okay." He didn't believe her for a second. He knew her too long to know when she was lying. He just figured if it was someone important and meaningful, she would have shared it with him. They could be the best of friends if he let them.

They arrived at her parents house a few hours later and she always seems to be amazed of how she grew up there. The mansion was so cold with all the Italian marble and massive in size for just four people. The only positive about the size of the property was the fact that there were many areas she could escape to where no one could find her. She almost resented being back there and her resentment increased each time she visited. She hated who she was forced to be and it was something that she could never change. She tried to rebel but her reputation was so in tact that even she couldn't foil it. That is why she chose Berkeley and she chose not to be devastated when she and Jimmy broke things off. She wanted a fresh start and ending the expected union was something that helped that fresh start take off.

Jimmy watched as she reluctantly climbed the front steps to her house. He couldn't understand how someone who had absolutely everything at her fingertips could resent it to the utmost degree. He could never understand her need to struggle and earn everything when her life could be so much easier.

He followed her up the stairs and grabbed the bag out of her hand. "Even though you insist on being just friends, I can still be a gentleman."

"Thanks Jimmy." She sighed thinking about what was to come. "I just don't want to go in."

"Come on, it won't be so bad. Your parents are going to be thrilled to see you and then my family will be over later for dinner. You could use our dysfunction as a distraction."

The smile that she had on her face immediately disappeared when she heard the door open. "Kiki, it's good to see you." He held his arms open for a hug. Kirsten was surprised but she recovered and hugged him back. This felt good and maybe this trip won't be so bad. "You look so grown up. Have you given any thought to taking some business classes?" _Think again_, she thought.

"Dad, don't start!" She made her way into the house with Jimmy trailing behind her. "I am going to take a shower. Thanks Jimmy for the ride and I'll see you later for dinner." She needed to excuse herself from the situation before her dad pissed her off within the first three minutes of her arrival home. _Home_. What a funny word? She never felt more out of place than she did right now.

Caleb turned to Jimmy and invited him in. He was always fond of Jimmy and spent a lot of time with him at the country club, on the golf course and sailing on his yacht. Jimmy was everything he wanted in a son-in-law and he expected that someday they would all be family.

"So, How's classes Jimmy? You, I assume, are still taking all your business classes." Caleb smiled while he offered him a drink.

Jimmy nodded, "Yes, sir. I am on target to graduate a semester early and so I can study for my Series Seven license before I turn twenty two. As you can imagine, my father feels it cannot happen fast enough."

"That's good to hear. You are going to make a small fortune before you turn twenty five." He laughed, but it was said with all seriousness and there was a sense of pride in his tone.

"Well, I hope so."

"And what about you and Kirsten? Things with the two of you have been distant."

"Well we do go to separate schools."

"Yes, but I appreciate you going to get her this weekend. I could have sent my jet, but I am happier when she is with you."

Jimmy knew where this was going because this conversation has taken place in the past.

Caleb continued, "Have you two made any plans toward the future? I have to assume that seeing you two together today has to mean something?" It was a phased as a question, but Jimmy knew it was more of a demand.

"Well, you know Kirsten. She has a mind of her own. She told me just last night that her and I are to be friends. I am not really sure what that means, but she seems happy, so I am okay with it for now."

"For now." Jimmy couldn't possibly be happy with that arrangement. Caleb needed to set Jimmy on a better track for his daughter. "Jimmy, Kirsten and you belong together. You have to understand that sometimes Kirsten doesn't know what she wants. I expect you to lead her onto a more guided path. I trust you with her and that is something I do not take lightly. You have to make sure she knows your future is planned with her. That her future is secure with you. Do you understand me?"

Jimmy knew never to argue with Caleb Nichol so he obliged. "Yes, sir. I understand." He knew arguing with Kirsten wasn't much fun either, so he needed to change the subject. He started toward the door. "What time should we be here for dinner later? I have to go home, unpack and shower."

Sandy was now in a cab on his way from Queens to the Bronx. He really did love New York, but he would never be rich enough to live in Manhattan and truly enjoy what the city had to offer. He would always be a bridge and tunnel New Yorker and that is why he left. There was nothing glamorous about the Bronx, except Yankee Stadium. As the cab pulled up in front of his old apartment building, he was just reminded of why he left in the first place. He opened the door and the cool air hit his body. It had to be thirty-five degrees here and he was just not used to that.

He dreaded walking up the stairs and facing his mother. He loved her dearly and prided himself on being a family man, but her constant comments about his abandonment was something he just didn't look forward to.

He climbed the steps and arrived in front of the door, where he heard lots of noise from the dimly lit hallway. He opened the door and a familiar sight met his eyes. His mother, head down focused on papers and files that were spread across the kitchen table, his sister and brother trying to make the most of the holiday trying not to get in her way which was next to impossible.

After the warm welcome from his siblings, Sandy turned to his mother. She rested his hand on her back forcing her to look up at him. "Hey Ma, Happy Thanksgiving. It's so nice to be home." Sandy was lying, but he just wanted to say what she wanted to hear.

Putting her head back down, she said "You don't have to lie Sandy, but it is good to have you home."

He smiled thinking that this visit maybe wouldn't be so bad. Maybe his mother has finally, after four years, accepted the fact that his life is now in California. He even let his mind wander to getting up the courage to ask her to come out for his graduation at the end of May.

"So, what have you been up to? Besides leaving home without turning your head back and chasing rich, California blondes, you must be getting good grades or your ass would be right back here." Maybe not such a positive visit, he thought.

He had to tell her now he was accepted into Berkeley Law and that he would not be finishing his education in New York. "Actually Ma, I am doing really well. I was recently accepted into Berkeley Law and even got to meet some of the Alumni from the school." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. He could see the look of disappointment on his mother's face. He knew he should have waited until the end of the weekend to spring that news on her.

He had to change the subject and fast. "Ma, lets not think about this right now. Lets focus on the positives. I was wondering..."

"This is a positive. My son is going to law school. I am proud of you Sanford. I really am." She put on fake smile that could have been spotted a smile away. He smiled a fake one back as she changed the subject to her work. She always did that to avoid any near damaging topics.

Sandy and his siblings worked hard to have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. They gathered around the table which was a rare occurrence and just talked for a few hours. It was a nice change from the constant bickering that went on in that household. Sandy was trying to be very careful and not speak of his future at Berkeley Law knowing not only it would upset his mother, but probably his brother and sister as well. Sandy considered himself a family man and wished his actions didn't hurt them in such a great depth. Not that Sophie Cohen would ever admit to it. She was too strong for anyone to see her weaknesses, even her own son.

After dinner, Sandy had a few beers with his brother before he called it a night. He was exhausted from a late night which turned into an early morning, the flight and the time change. He knew that he had to speak to his mom about staying in California and he was hoping once they ironed everything out, that she would come out there to see him graduate. He would wait until tomorrow after a good night sleep and a clearer mind.

At the Nichol mansion, the Thanksgiving meal was a five hour ordeal. There were several courses which were each broken up with drinks by the fireplace. Caleb and Jimmy's dad always spoke of business and the mothers always about upcoming events in Newport. Since Kirsten and Jimmy were still underage, they would sneak off to her room for a drink of their own. Kirsten was always good to have a bottle of vodka stashed in the back of her walk-in closet. That was always the start of her escapes as she liked to think of it.

Once dinner was finished, both families sat in the living room as they reminisced of Thanksgiving pasts. They discussed the meals, how their children have grown and all the memorable moments. Everything was going right in line of a typical Nichol-Cooper Thanksgiving until Caleb had to speak his mind.

"Just think, one day we will be all sharing this holiday at Kirsten and Jimmy's house. It can't be that far off. They are already half way through their sophomore year. Before you know it, they will be college graduates." Caleb was smiling proudly, not even catching a glimpse of the tense wave that came over the room.

Kirsten was livid and Jimmy wanted to die from embarrassment. He knew that Caleb was trying to plant the seed of the future he wanted to see. He also knew that this was not the way to handle Kirsten. She hated when people told her what to do and Jimmy knew that he couldn't push his way into Kirsten's heart. She had to accept what was to come on her own terms.

Kirsten couldn't believe her father. When was he going to stop this incessant need to plan her future? She wanted to yell and scream that she would never do as he says. He had no intention of living thie life that he wanted for her. She was going to live her own life and her own dream. She knew that above all else she stil was a Nichol and would never cause a scene.

She just got up from her seat and starting walking out of the room. "I am kind of tired and am going to head to bed."

Jimmy wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Caleb's comment. He wanted her to forget anything was mentioned. He knew all of this was not working in his favor to win her over. "Kir..." He began as she turned around to look at him.

"Jimmy, It's okay." She gave him a sympathetic smile basically clueing him in that what her father wanted was never to be. "Good night everyone."

Friday 

Sandy slept well, but woke up with a start. He had to figure out a plan of how he was going to talk to his mother and make her understand his position. He figured the best way to start was to be open and honest with her. After an hour of lying in bed, he decided that maybe they could spend some quality time together before the arguing started.

They spent the whole day together and he couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother smile so much. It was exhilarating. When they arrived back at the apartment, Sandy decided to broach the subject.

"Ma, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"There always is. What do you need Sandy? I know you didn't spend the whole day with me for nothing."

"Ma, don't be like that. I had real fun today. It was good to get out and see a side of you that doesn't come out often."

"Don't beat around the bush Sanford."

" I want you to say something about me staying in California and attending Berkeley Law. Good, bad or indifferent, just say something." Sandy eyes pleaded with her to be honest.

"What do you want me to say that wouldn't make you feel bad? Everything I want to say is only going to make you feel guilty. But I'm Jewish right? That's my job, right? Why couldn't you just come home and go to NYU Law."

"Because I love California. My life is there now." He knew she was never going to understand his argument.

"What about our life? Your family's life? Doesn't that mean anything to you? You are no better than your father! Taking off without one look back on the rest of us. It is just not fair Sandy."

"What's not fair is a mother not wanting what is best for her son. Ma, please support me on this. I am happy there." She had to have some place in her heart for his happiness.

"Well, she must be something!"

"What?" Now he was utterly confused.

"In my head, there has to be an overlying reason to why you would want to stay on the west coast and it has to be a girl. I am sure she is everything we're not."

"I would never make a decision about my future over just some girl. Why do you think I am that clear headed?"

Sophie wasn't even listening to him. She was too wrapped up in her own theories. "She must be blonde, beautiful and loaded with money. She probably likes you because you are not on her level. She probably likes slumming around with you for fun and you are too stupid to realize it."

Sandy thought at that very moment that his mother might have severe mental problems. Where did all this come from and why would she assume that he would fall for such a girl? He felt ashamed and insulted and angry. How dare she accuse him of all these things? No one made him feel less like a grown man than she did right then and there. He couldn't think straight and words just came flying out of his mouth.

"You know what Ma? It is a girl. The whole reason I plan on staying there is because of her. I never wanted my life to end up next to a bitter woman like yourself. And if you think for another split second that I can't make sound decisions, then I don't need your support. I don't need it for me to be happy with my decision to stay out there."

With that Sandy turned away before any more hurtful things were to be said. He was mad at himself for losing his temper and he was mad at her and her damn assumptions. He knew he had to leave before things got worse. He booked himself on a seven o'clock flight and would arrive back in Berkeley around ten. As he stood at the door, he called out to his mother one last time. She appeared in front of him and he could tell she was upset that he was leaving. "Ma, don't be upset. I have to leave before one of us really hurts the other. I know how much you hate California, but it would mean the world to me if you could come to my graduation in May. Don't say anything now, just think about it."

Kirsten stayed in bed until the afternoon. Jimmy tried to get her to meet up with some old friends earlier, but she had no interest. She just wanted to figure out what the hell she was going to say to her father. She wished she could just let it go, but it wasn't in her nature, especially when it came to her father. She knew he was working from home like he did every Friday of this holiday weekend. She had to get this off her chest because he had to stop making comments about her like she didn't even exist.

She went to his study and knocked before entering. Caleb was on the phone and had held his index finger up indicated that he would be with her in just one minute. As he was making some sort of business deal, Kirsten started to get nervous about what she was going to say. She needed to stay focused and on track, and thinking about a loveless marriage and life in Newport helped her not derail.

Caleb hung up the phone and walked over to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Dad, this isn't a business deal. I just want to try and have an adult conversation with you."

"Okay. Does this have something to do with why you didn't come out of your room today and ignored Jimmy's request to go out. You know you should really let the boy take you out. You need to let him spoil you a little bit."

"Dad! Stop it! I don't want to talk about Jimmy and me. You have to get something in your head. There is no Jimmy in my life the way you want him to be. He and I are just friends. You have to accept that."

'Kirsten, don't be silly. You and Jimmy are lined up to be the most powerful couple of this community. Just think of the great things you two will be able to accomplish together."

"I don't want to be a part of this community. I don't want to be part of Jimmy's life that way. I don't want you to keep up with this whole charade of pretending that my opinion doesn't matter. It does matter. I want my life to be what I build it to be."

"Enough! Kirsten, that's enough. You are nineteen years old. You have no idea what you want. You have no idea what is best for you. When you grow up a little more, you will see that I am right. You are so worried about proving me wrong that you are willing to sacrifice your own future. This must stop right now." Caleb couldn't believe she was challenging him like this. She never stood up to him.

"You know what dad? I may only be nineteen, and I may not know exactly what I want out of life, but I do know this. You spent the last nineteen years raising me to be an independent woman so I would never have to depend on anyone. Looks like you did your job to well."

Caleb just tried to ignore that last comment and focus on Jimmy. "What's is wrong with Jimmy? I don't understand. You guys used to be inseparable and now you've changed your mind about what he has to offer? It makes no sense." And then it hit him. "Is there somebody else that thinks he has stolen your heart? Some free spirited Berkeley nobody that is poor and striving to change the world?" Caleb laughed at such a thought.

Kirsten couldn't believe that he was basing her whole demeanor on a guy. How could he think that she was getting upset over her life being planned for her because of some guy? Was he insane? She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. How could he think that she was that naive? She felt her heart racing. "Yeah Dad, that is exactly it. Some guy swept me off my feet and made me decide that I don't want this life any more."

The phone rang and she knew he was going to pick it up signaling the end of their conversation. Before he did, he said "Kirsten, darling, believe me, the world doesn't work like that. You are going to be miserable. Sorry to be the one to break it to you." He picked up the phone as Kirsten stormed out.

There was no way she was staying there another minute. She started packing up her stuff and thought to call ahead to get her Dad's hjet fired up and ready for take off in a few hours. She had to get out of there because she realized her father would never understand her, even if she spoke to him until she was blue in the face. He would never budge on his position. She arrived at the private airport and looked at her watch. She was going to arrive into Berkeley around ten.


	9. The Restaurant

_Hey Everyone – I just want to formally apologize to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. As usual, life got crazy and this chapter was a bit longer than the others…I think. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and I beg of you to have patience with me!_ Friday Night 

After a long plane ride, all Sandy wanted to do was go back to his house and crawl into bed. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He knew since most of the Berkeley student body would be home, there would be no pressure to do anything. He would have the whole house to himself to self-reflect. He was trying to wrap his head around what happened with his mom, trying to make sense out of it. He really wished he didn't fly off the handle like that. He was usually so calm and level headed.

He exited the plane and headed toward the baggage claim. He was barely paying attention to where he was going, his mind flooded with thoughts of how he just ran away. He should have stayed and battled, if need be, until she understood his position. He still was mad about she thought of him. He was stewing over the fact that she thought it was a girl he was staying for. There was never a girl important enough to him that would alter life-changing decisions.

What bothered him more was that she just assumed the type of girl it would be. That he would change his life for a woman that would treat him like garbage. A girl that sole purpose would be just to go slumming beneath her. Sandy had more brains in his head than that. Most of the women he was with recognized his intellect. Why couldn't she?

He couldn't blame her though. Before he met Kirsten, he thought all rich girls thought they were above him. He had this image that girls like her were self-centered and completely spoiled. Kirsten had proven him wrong. He could see past that, not that many people probably looked that hard. She exemplified what his mother assumed, so how could he get upset? His mother made the same assumptions he had made at one time.

He didn't even know why he told her she was right. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Sandy had not been serious about anyone since Rebecca. He knew better than to put his entire heart and soul into something and not get that special something in return. He was making himself crazy thinking about this too much. He needed to get some rest and enjoy a quiet weekend.

Kirsten slept most of the plane ride back. She knew better than to let her father invade her mind. She knew she would never win with him. No one ever did. She just had to live her own life and have him just stand on the sidelines. He couldn't physically force her to do anything. She had survived pretty well on her own, and she didn't need someone like Jimmy to depend on. This really had nothing to do with Jimmy. He just got caught in the crossfire. She knew he felt bad about her reaction earlier. She knew he received her message loud and clear about them being just friends. Most of all, she knew she had hurt him.

Her father was willing to sacrifice her happiness in order to get what he wants and that was where she had to drawn a line. She couldn't let him cross over into an area in her life where personal life was concerned.

She didn't understand why there had to be some other guy in her life to not want Jimmy. Why did her father have to think that? Why did he feel that she needed to have someone else lined up to guide her to make that decision. That couldn't be further from the truth.

The description her father rattled off scared her a little bit. It scared her that her father might actually know what she was looking for. Sure, maybe she wasn't looking for someone poor, but a dreamer and wanting to save the world? What was wrong with that? She couldn't blame him though. She used to think there was something off about people like that. That they were misguided and crazy. She hated to admit it, but after getting to know Sandy, she realized a person like that is like a breath of fresh air. She couldn't help but be drawn to not having your whole life planned out, and living in the moment.

She didn't have to claim any luggage since she flown on a private jet. As she made her way to the taxi stand, she figured she could think about how she wanted to prove a million things to her father and it wouldn't make one single difference in the world. She was looking forward to a quiet dorm room, since most of the dorm would be home for the long weekend.

Sandy grabbed his luggage off the carousel and headed for the taxi stand. As he made his way outside, he took in the sight before him. He saw the back of a petite blonde, with a great ass, struggling with her luggage, heading over to the taxi stand as well. He thought that this was too easy. He would casually walk up, be a gentleman, help her and maybe share a cab. He smiled thinking his night was just about to get better. He finally caught up to her.

"Hey, hey, let me help you with that." He had his head down, eyes focused on grabbing the bag. Kirsten turned around and when she saw who it was, she immediately froze. Sandy felt the girl tense up and picked up his head to look at her. Their eyes locked and they were both speechless, thinking the exact same thing. What the hell was the other doing here?

Kirsten recovered when she thought about their last encounter. "Sandy. Hi. You don't have to...". She pointed to the bag. "I can manage." She knew she should say more than that. She wanted desperately to say more than that. She just didn't even know where to begin. Plus, someone who rambled as much as Sandy, he was still quiet as a mouse. He was just staring at her.

He couldn't imagine what she was doing here at this time of night on a holiday weekend. It made no sense. She looked incredible, that much he was aware of. He finally found his voice, "Kirsten, I may have formed new opinions on the type of person you are, but if I told you once, I have told you a thousand times, deep down I am a gentleman." He started to grab the handle of her bag before she placed her own on top of his.

"You have to let me explain so you can go back to your old opinions. You owe me at least that." As she thought about that, she smiled as said, "I am not sure if that is a good thing or not, but ..."

Sandy interrupted her, not wanting to deal with all of this. All he wanted to do was try and forget all the drama in his life. He didn't need this right now. "Are you taking a cab or is there a limo picking you up?" He said it sarcastically, but Kirsten didn't find it funny. She followed him out to the taxi area and tried once again.

"Are you seriously not going to give me the chance to explain? Do you honestly think I am going to sit here and let you assume all the wrong things about me as usual? That's not fair and you know it."

Sandy kept his back toward her, raised his hand and successfully hailed a cab. The cabbie got out and took care of Kirsten's luggage and he opened the door for her. "Kirsten, I really don't want to get into now. It might not be fair, but your attitude exhausts me." He waved his arm, nonverbally communicating to get in the car.

"I'm not getting in until you listen to me."

"Kirsten, I am tired. All I have thought about on the six hour plane ride, was getting into my bed and forgetting this whole weekend ever happened. If you don't get in the car in five seconds, I am going to take it. Then you will be left here with no luggage and no car."

"And you call yourself a gentleman?" She smirked knowing she backed him into a corner.

"One, two..."

"Jimmy is not my boyfriend. I know what it must have looked like to you and..."

"Three, four..."

"I am not that type of person. I would never..."

"Five." Sandy looked up at the sky basically begging some form of god to make her stop. "Kirsten, I am giving you one more chance, get in the car."

"No."

"Fine." He took his own bag, which was significantly smaller than hers, and put it in the back seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going home." He opened the door, got in and was about the slam the door, when she grabbed the handle. She slid her lean body in next to his.

"We can split it and you can at least have decency to listen to me. I am not even asking you to say anything. Just listen, okay?" She gave the cab driver the address to her destination while she waited for some sort of response, but when she was greeted with silence, she continued. "Jimmy and I used to date and I would be lying if I told you that was the end of the story. It unfortunately is not. My father just expects..."

His chuckle served as an interruption to her heartfelt explanation. "Going to blame your rich daddy on this one?" He regretted his words when he saw the look in her eyes. Apparently her father was not someone she liked to joke about. " Sorry. You really do bring out the worst in me." He looked down just waiting for her to continue.

"My father just expects that I will marry Jimmy one day...live his life. You have to believe me when I say that Jimmy and I are just friends. Nothing happened on Wednesday night. Jimmy and I are not like you and me." She felt as stupid as stupid could feel. She hated admitting anything to Sandy especially when he has not said anything. She needed to cover that up. "I would not lie to you about something like that."

Too late. Sandy jumped all over this wave. "Oh yeah? And exactly what are you and me like?" He loved watching her squirm. She was sexy when she was in control, demanding and mad, but she was gorgeous when someone challenged her and beautiful when she was in deep thought.

"I didn't think we needed to define it. Besides there's really is nothing to define."

"Is there no attraction with Jimmy? Because if I had to define us, in one word, it would definitely, at it's simplest, be attraction." He smiled as the car pulled onto campus. He was never shy when his feelings were laid out on the table. He wore his heart on his sleeve and that was the most handsome quality about him. Sure, it could be his confidence, or those ocean blue eyes, but it was definitely his courage of expressiveness.

"No. Not anymore." She smiled and looked down not daring to look at him in the eye. He, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off her. He turned his attention to the ghostly populated campus.

"Looks like you and I are the only two students back from break this early, huh?"

She thought about how lonely the next two days were going to be. "Yeah. It will be good though. I have to catch up on a lot of work anyway."

He immediately noticed the wall slowly being built back up and figured he would be bold. "As much as I would love to make fun of you and your ridiculous motivation to study on a weekend, I will let it go because it looks like you have had a few days like mine. Obviously I will be around if you want to grab dinner or something tomorrow night. We can drown our sorrows, have some bad wine and cheap pizza."

The car pulled in front of Kirsten's dorm and she started to get out. "Wow, you make it sound so appealing."

He got out and helped her with her bag, as they walked to the front of the door. "So?"

"I'll think about it." She said it, knowing she was the one backing him into the famous corner. Before she headed in, she needed to know if understood the whole situation with Jimmy. "You never said if you believed me or not." He looked at her confused and she knew she had to spell it out. "I am not the type of person that keeps secrets and lies to my friends. Do you believe that?"

He turned his back to her and headed back to the cab. I got her now, he thought. She needed an answer. "Sandy?"

"I'm thinking about it." He got in the car and sped off. He couldn't be happier about how that just ended, plus the ball was in her court. She would have to make the next move and he loved it.

Saturday Night 

Kirsten spent the entire day battling over whether to take Sandy up on his offer. What was the harm? She just felt so ridiculous calling him and she didn't want to be the subject of his teasing. These thoughts went through her mind while she caught up on schoolwork, laundry and even some cleaning. The bottom line was she was bored and she found Sandy so damn intriguing. She looked in the campus directory and found his number. Now all she had to do was pick up the phone.

There was no way Sandy was going to call her. As much as he wanted to, his stubborness blocked that path. He had to hold strong and see if she would get up the nerve. He knew she was probably debating because it wasn't proper or the old fashioned way to do things. He wanted to break her of those myths.

He promised himself that if she did call, he wouldn't make a big deal of it and decided against all forms of teasing.

Around seven o'clock his phone rang. He figured it had to be either her or a telemarketer. No one else was around and the phone had not rang all day. "Hello?"

There was silence on the line, followed by a very small voice. 'Sandy?"

"Speaking." He knew it was her, but couldn't bring himself to not tease her a little bit. Just not directly to her face.

"Hey. It's Kirsten."

His heart melted thinking of how he could listen to her forever. "Hey Kirsten. I assume since you are calling that you got all your studying done."

"Very funny. How do you know I just didn't blow everything off for the sake of having a few beers?"

"Because I like to think I know your type."

"My type?" She had to question him. She was interesting in hearing his description of her type.

"Well, you are type A. You can't help it, you have to be productive. You could never just sit around all day doing absolutely nothing." He knew he nailed it.

"Okay, maybe. There is nothing wrong with that, ya know? That must mean that you are type B. A nice way of describing laziness." She knew he had to have a lazy side. He was too laid back.

"As a matter of fact I am type B. I am laid back, but I am not lazy." He was a little insulted. He worked very hard at his studies and working his butt off to get into law school.

She recognized his silence and she knew she said the wrong thing. "Sorry. You bring out the worst in me." She repeated his words from the night before.

"Good thing for you, I am type B. I get over things easily."

She smiled, grateful for his understanding. There was another awkward silence and she didn't know what to do. She never had to initiate anything with a guy before. She didn't know what to say. She seemed so desperate.

He sensed her uncomfortableness and figured he would put her mind at ease. "I assume since you called you were interested in taking me up on my offer."

"Is that what my silence says to you?" She could always play this banter game, just not start it.

"No, your silence says you are extremely uncomfortable. I figure you are not going explain so... what do you say? There is a great pizza place by my house. Come hang out, no pressure." Then it hit him. Maybe she was calling to say she made other plans or got a better offer and she was just being polite. "Unless you got a better offer? I can't imagine what that would be, since I am pretty much your only option for any type of human interaction."

'Well, statistics are working in your favor. How about an hour? Is that cool?"

"Yeah." He would never admit it to her, but he figured if she got that damn wall of hers down and she relaxed a bit, he was in for a fun night.

Kirsten was excited about seeing Sandy. She knew at the very least, they would share a few good laughs. He was really funny and had managed a way to always make her smile. She thought about what to wear. She was not sure where tonight would end up so she wanted to be prepared for all scenarios. She made sure she wore a sexy pair of underwear and matching bra. She wanted to look her best underneath, but comfortable from the outside. She figured a pair of jeans and comfy sandals would work. Of course, she dressed it up with a silky, low cut top.

Sandy thought about what to wear. He didn't want to look like he was trying to hard, but he was well aware of what she was used to. He wondered if he could ever get past that. He chose a pair of jeans as usual and a t-shirt. He figured he would be himself. He took a shower, wanting not to smell too much like a boy as she put it. He laughed as he thought about that day on campus.

As Sandy waited for her, he figured he would roll a joint. He didn't know if she would want to smoke or not but decided to be prepared. He laid out the bag of weed and the papers and started. After about two minutes there was a knock at the door. He abandoned what he was doing, forgetting how drugs might offend some people even though it was just pot, and answered the door.

"I have to admit, I wasn't sure you were going to remember how to get here. I thought I should have given you directions or something."

Kirsten stepped inside, taking in her surroundings. His place looked a lot different from when she was there with sixty other people. "I'm resourceful." She smiled her best smiles because when she was around him, it was contagious.

Sandy looked at the table and immediately felt like an idiot. She was going to think he was a complete burnout, but as always she surprised him. She took a seat on the couch, close to the table.

"Plan on smoking before dinner?" She looked up at him amused. He looked like a small child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I was just preparing in case you were interested. I wasn't sure but you are more than welcome."

"I'm interested. Still think I don't know how to have a good time. I can be type B."

"Okay. Not going to lie here, you totally shocked me with that one."

"I have that affect on men."

He laughed at how seductive she could be. She was the sexiest girl he was ever around. It was her intelligence that got him every time. "Why don't you get yourself something to drink while I roll this? There is beer in the fridge and if you dare a few bottles of wine on the counter to choose from."

"If I dare?"

"Yeah, I am sure they're not very good...not what you are used to...but help yourself."

Kirsten was going to let that go. If there was one thing she knew about, it was wine. She had spent her teenage years stealing expensive bottles from her parents, thinking that is what all wine tasted like. When she came to Berkeley, she was mistaken. "I can adjust to any type of alcohol." She figured she would make light of his last comment.

As they shared a joint, two glasses of wine and two beers later, they realized they were very hungry. They just didn't want to move because they were both so stoned.

"You look really nice tonight." He said it without looking at her. It was probably the most truthful comment he ever made. She looked incredible, but he would have never admitted that to her without the weed

"Thanks." She didn't know what else to say. She felt weird hearing it from Sandy knowing his inhibitions were letting loose. She blushed and tried everything in her power to stop it.

"I can't believe a girl like you still blushes when compliments are thrown her way."

"Sorry." Now she was even more uncomfortable. How did he know her so well? How did he pick on the fact that her beauty was something she never liked drawing attention to? She was told her whole life how pretty she was, but she never believed it. All of Newport would say anything to impress Caleb Nichol. Jimmy hardly every complimented her. He claimed he loved her, but was never expressive about her beauty. Out of everyone in this world, he would know best. Maybe that is why she never accepts compliments well. Kirsten continued to look at the floor not knowing what to say or believe.

Sandy took his index finger and placed it underneath her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Kirsten, don't be sorry. Your modesty only makes you more beautiful." He stared at her thinking to himself how he wanted to be physically close to her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, press his body up against her's. He was growing hard just thinking about it. No woman ever had that affect on him. That is why he was so good in bed. No woman ever made him lose control so instantaneously. _It must be the weed_, he thought.

Kirsten smiled back at him thinking of how kind he really was. Could Sandy Cohen really be that sensitive? She dismissed that thought knowing he had a way with women and she was no better than any of them. She was falling for his lines now too. "I bet you say that to all the girls. They just fall for it."

"Not true." His voice was low and she had to strain to hear him. He pulled his finger away from her face, forgetting that he was still touching her. He moved his body away from her, needing to cool himself down. As he started to get up he said, "But I will give you this, you are not like most girls."

"Well that I know, but makes you say that?"

"Well most girls I have been with were never the type I could picture being my friend. As bad as that sounds, they use me as much as I use them."

Kirsten looked at him shocked that he was well aware of what everyone else thought.

"Let's not get into that now. I am starving. You?" He wanted to change the subject. Food was the only thing that was going to bring him down from his high and stop him from saying vulnerable things.

She knew he was feeling uncomfortable and let it go for now. "Yes, I am starved. Let's go."

They made their way to the restaurant with no physical contact at all. They were both too nervous around each other. Kirsten didn't know why he made her feel this way. She knew there were supposed to be no feelings involved in this relationship, but she couldn't help it. He had this affect on her and she couldn't deny that every time he threw a compliment her way, she just melted. It wasn't so much the fact that he was actually throwing compliments out. She knew he had to do that with all the girls he was with. He was just smooth. It was his nature. The fact was that the compliments he threw seemed so genuine and so sincere. She thought she was a pretty good judge of character and had to assume that he was not pulling the wool over her eyes.

The restaurant was small and dimly lit, but very casual. They sat in a booth right in the middle, not very private, but definitely the right atmosphere for them. After they ordered and decided on a bottle of wine, Sandy finally brought up the obvious.

"So, are you going to tell me what you are doing back in Berkeley so early?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"But I asked you first."

"I knew you were going to say that." She paused thinking if she should even get into it. She decided to to give a little to see how much he wanted to know. "If I told you the truth, you would just be calling me a spoiled brat, blaming everything on my rich father." She smiled knowing that is what he would think.

"Try me. Let me form my own ideas and thoughts."

"Okay, but then you have to share as well." Kirsten thought it was a fair enough deal, but Sandy was now nervous. He didn't want to talk bad about his mother to Kirsten. He truly loved his family, but he knew it was only fair.

"Okay."

"You are going to be so sorry you asked this. Jimmy drove me home and as we arrived together that must have put thoughts into my father's head. I wish I could explain to you the very being of my father that would make you understand the man he is. He has been getting everything he wants since as long as I was old enough to notice. He is demanding, domineering, ruthless and manipulative. The worst part is that he expects me to live my life according to his standards and I just wasn't seeing eye to eye with him on that one." She paused realizing how she must sound, how rushed that came out. She looked into his eyes and smiled saying, "Told you, you would be sorry you asked!"

He wasn't sorry he asked. The whole story just had a major hole in it. "So, what exactly happened because you started this whole rant with Jimmy, so I assume it has to end with him as well."

She hated that Sandy thought so badly of Jimmy. "Well, you're right, but it really has nothing to do with Jimmy. It is just my dad. First his insults started with my education which pisses me off to no end. He is just so disappointed I didn't go to Harvard or Yale. Then, over dinner in front of Jimmy's whole family..."

Sandy interrupted her, "Wait, you had Thanksgiving dinner with Jimmy and his family?"

She didn't think before she spoke, but she could see how that would seem weird to him. She rolled her eyes as she said, "It's tradition. Jimmy's dad takes care of my father's finances and they have become friends over the years. Our mothers are newpsies. I know it must look weird since Jimmy and I used to date, but it's not. Well, it wasn't until my father pretty much laid out his plans for mine and Jimmy's future without even considering what I wanted or Jimmy wanted for that matter. He was just as humiliated."

"I doubt that Kirsten. He still has a thing for you. I think humiliated is the wrong word. Embarrassed, maybe but not humiliated."

"How do you know that? You don't really know anything about him or us for that matter." She kept her voice low indicating that she wasn't mad, just curious.

"Because I can tell these things and I know how guys think. He wouldn't have driven all the way up here to pick you up if he didn't expect something in return. I am just saying that is how guys think. So, I assume you and your dad fought and you left."

"Yeah." She said sadly. "I called him out on what he was trying to do. He didn't even try to hide it. He accused me of not wanting to be with Jimmy because I found someone else. Like there had to be another guy for me not to want to be with Jimmy. God forbid, I thought he just wasn't right for me."

Sandy smiled at her thinking how sexy she always looked when she got mad. She poured another glass of wine for herself in the hopes that it would calm her down.

"So, is that how you feel? Like he is not the one?"

"Sandy, we have to stop talking about this, otherwise we are going to have to order several more bottles of wine."

He laughed at her and thought this was the first time he laughed at something she said that wasn't a direct insult to him. She liked this side of her. The side that could get angry at something other than him.

"Like I said, I am finished talking about it, but I will say two more things." She could feel the affects of the wine and Sandy smiled knowing that very fact. "I don't think Jimmy is the one for me even though on paper we look perfect together. It just doesn't feel like what I want it to feel like. The other thing is my father wants to control every aspect of my life, not just Jimmy. Jimmy was just the cause of my departure this time. I hate that he treats me like a child. It is something that I will never get over." She gave a big smile now.

"What are you smiling at?" Sometimes, he really didn't get her.

"I am done now. It's your turn. Would you like me to fill up your glass?"

"No, I think I'm okay. Unfortunately, my story does not carry the angst that yours carries. It actually saddens me to think about what happened."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just figured your story paralleled mine and we could just dish dirt about our families." She felt bad now. Why did she think everyone had her problems. maybe it was her wish.

"It's okay. A deal's a deal, right? My mom just hates the fact that I left home to come out here to study. Then on top of it, I dropped the bomb that I would be staying out here for law school. She was royally pissed. It amazes me that something that could make me so happy, could make her so miserable. I just wish she could be genuinely happy for me."

"I'm sorry Sandy. I didn't know it was this serious."

"Well, it parallels your story a little bit because she insisted that it was a girl I was staying here for. I couldn't believe that she would think I am that careless about the decisions I make about my future."

"Maybe you have never been in love before?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Confusion was an understatement at this point.

"Well, I know how women think and to her, it seems like the only logical explanation. For you, right now, that is not the case, but she doesn't know that. It probably bothers her that you are not part of her daily life. So she makes assumptions that makes sense to her and most definitely not to you."

Sandy was surprised this girl could come up with such an easy explanation of what has been bothering him for the past two days.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know." He looked so sad and Kirsten felt that she needed to say something.

"I'm sorry Sandy. I didn't mean for you to get upset."

"I'm not upset. How can I be? We still have about three quarters of a bottle of wine to go."

"You're right." She poured him another glass, but he had to say one last thing.

"Let's talk about something else, but let me finish off by saying that you are wrong."

"And how's that?"

"I have been in love before. Just didn't stick."

"Okay. I stand corrected. Do you want to talk about that?"

"Kirsten, I don't think this restaurant has enough wine or alcohol for that matter for me to divulge into that."

"Okay." Kirsten was dying. Sandy Cohen in love? Who could have stolen his heart and what the hell happened to make him the way he is now? She had a million questions in her head, but knew now was not the time to question him about it.

They finished that bottle of wine and had one more after that. They were well on their way to becoming drunk, but not trashed. They talked about favorite movies, favorite bars, favorite vacation spots, favorite cities, worst dates, most embarrassing moments, worst kisses, worst tv shows, great books, favorite authors and pretty much everything under the sun.

Kirsten learned things about Sandy that probably most people didn't know. He loved singing and claimed to have a fabulous voice although he wouldn't dare sing in a restaurant. He actually loved New York and thought it was the greatest city in the world. He claimed he would one day show her the real New York and not just the touristy stuff. He learned that the girl he must have been in love with was named Rebecca and although not much information was disclosed, Kirsten knew she must have done a number on him.

Sandy knew Kirsten Nichol ran deeper than what appeared on the surface. He learned that she hates vacationing in tour groups. She likes exploring new places on her own. He learned that she had been all over Europe by the time she turned twelve, but felt the need to go back and just wander on her own, not being escorted everywhere by a guide. She loved cheap Australian wine over any expensive Italian bottle. The reason she loved Berkeley wasn't because it was a few hours away from home, but because it was worlds away from her life of expectations. He learned that Jimmy was her first love, but from her description, Jimmy did not know how to appreciate the woman she has become.

As they polished off that last bottle of wine, Sandy realized that the restaurant was getting ready to close. "I had a really nice time Sandy. It was great talking to you and getting to know you a bit, although I disagree completely in your taste in music."

"Me too, and unlike you I can respect your opinions." He smiled, thinking to himself how he didn't want the night to end. He didn't know where to go from here though. He didn't want to ask her to come back to his house. That would seem to forward and would look like his intentions were somewhere else. He was trying so hard all night to keep his mind out of the gutter, but he was a man and Kirsten was what he truly desired. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Kirsten was so glad he suggested continuing the evening. She didn't want it to end, but she was at a loss for what to suggest. She really was having fun, but her mind kept drifting back to the previous physical contact. His rock solid body against hers, the protective arms around her waist, the bulge in his pants were just a few things passing through her brain. She was trying to stay focused though. He has not made any move in that direction and after what happened the first night they got together, she had no intention of repeating that. "We can walk through the park. Have you ever been there at night? It's really nice if you haven't seen the lake at night."

"Okay, I was hoping you were not going to suggest a bar. I feel like I have had enough alcohol as it is. The park it is."

After arguing over paying the bill, which Sandy eventually did and Kirsten left the tip, they walked in silence to the park. They were both lost in their own thoughts and the silence was comfortable. Sandy thought about taking her hand in his, but decided against it. He had to keep his hands to himself otherwise he wasn't going to be able to control himself.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Kirsten asked Sandy and took him off guard. "Don't think, just answer."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. You have to answer quickly, not to give yourself time to think up a lie." Kirsten smiled loving how she could make him squirm.

"Okay. I was just thinking how attractive you are, and how I really like the person I discovered tonight." He couldn't make eye contact with her. He was afraid she would see right through him and immediately know that he was falling for her.

The continued in silence for a little bit more before Sandy played her game. "What are you thinking about right now?" He was hoping she would respond immediately.

"Right now, I am trying to decide if you are just using a line on me and I am falling for it, or if you actually mean what you say." She didn't want to look at him because she was afraid she would see the hurt in his eyes because of her brutal honesty.

He stopped walking and grabbed her arm stopping her as well. "Kirsten, it's not a line. You are the one girl I apparently can't fool. But in the spirit of true honesty, let me say this."

"Before you do, is this you talking or the multiple bottles of wine?"

"If it was the wine, you and I would not be talking right now." He wiggled his eyebrows and she couldn't help but laugh at him. "I like the person you are, and in light of our unwritten agreement of unattached sex, I think I am past the point of that happening. I don't think I can keep my emotions out of it anymore. You are truly amazing and love hanging out with you. I had a really good time tonight. I am just afraid of where this is going especially since I pretty much have sworn off serious relationships."

"I would be lying if I said my emotions are still in tact. Not that you need to be told this, but you are a really attractive guy and maybe it would be best to just stay friends. To be honest, I am not sure if I was ever in the position to partake in unemotional sex anyway."

"So friends, huh?"

"Yeah. Were we really ever anything more?" She wanted to him to say they were more than that, but there was nothing backing that up.

"I don't know. I guess we can't help it that we are just two really good looking people." He smiled as he said it not really believing that he was the good looking one.

They continued walking until they reached the lake. The park was dark, but the moonlight reflected off the water giving them some sense of visibility.

"Wow, this is beautiful. Have you ever gone swimming in here?"

"No way." The only body of water she ever swam in was surrounded by spanish ceramic tile and was purified with chlorine.

"Why not? It looks awesome. In fact, I think I am going to go for a swim right now."

"Oh you must be drunk."

Sandy started to remove his shoes and socks. "Not drunk, just adventurous." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and revealed his toned chest and abs. "You should join me. It is the perfect opportunity. There is no one around and I bet the water is still warm."

She just stared at his body as she said, "You don't even have a towel."

"I am just going to put my dry clothes back on. Come on Kirsten, be a little daring."

It then hit her. His dry clothes? How was his clothes going to stay dry? Unless he was going skinny-dipping. "You're nuts!"

"Maybe, but at least I can say I did this one day. How many Berkeley students can say that?"

Kirsten couldn't help but think about it. Then she heard the sound of his zipper and it snapped her right back to reality. How can she get naked in front of him. "I don't think so."

Sandy was down to his boxers when Kirsten realized she was staring right at him down there. "She then saw his thumbs playing with the elastic band and she quickly turned around, too embarrassed to look, even though he didn't seem to mind. The next thing she heard was a big splash of water echoing in the quiet night. "Kirsten, you have to come in here. It's beautiful."

"Sandy, you're naked. I can't come in there." She thought it was a perfect argument.

"Just because I am naked and you will have to be, you should still come in. I promise, no physical contact and no funny business."

He gave her this look that she couldn't resist. His eyes spoke volumes saying it was okay, just to trust him. "Fine. You put up a good argument."

"That's what is going to make me a great lawyer!" He smirked completely stoked she was going to let loose a little bit. Sandy decided he would swim away from her so she would feel more comfortable getting undressed.

As she took off her sandals and her top, she kept her eyes on Sandy. She didn't want to strip in front of him. She felt very self conscious all of a sudden. Sandy stopped swimming and tunred around to see if she was in the water yet. What he saw was a beautiful girl in her bra and jeans, no sight sexier than that. He felt himself growing hard, thanking god he was submerged in water.

"Sandy, if you want me to actually do this, which I am still unsure about, you are going to have to turn around."

"Do you have any idea what you are asking of me?"

She just smiled, but he obliged. He dunked under water and when he emerged, he was swimming further away form her.

Kirsten stripped off her clothes and threw them pile with Sandy's. She kept her eyes on him the whole entire time making sure he didn't sneak a peak.

Sandy was dying inside. He thought he was going to die a slow painful death if he didn't look, but he knew her. He knew that she would kill him if she caught him staring. He waited until he heard her go into the water and then he turned around. He started swimming toward her as she toward him.

"See, I am adventurous." Kirsten had to point that out.

"Admit it. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It does feel liberating, although I am staying far away from you." He laughed as he stared at her bare shoulders dying for her to come out of the water just a little bit further.

"Well I am staying put. I promised no funny business. Plus, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the faith you put into me. I never thought in a million years you would have gotten in, but you are still full of surprises."

She wanted to just swim up over to him, wrap her arms around him and feel his manhood against her. She knew that was not a reality. The more she thought about his, the better the idea of true friends sounded. Why did he have to be so hot? Why couldn't she be friends with just an average looking guy where the temptation wouldn't be so difficult?

They stayed in the water for a while before Kirsten deemed that she was getting cold and wrinkled. "Well, how are we going to get out?" Kirsten knew getting in was going to be easier than getting out.

"Kirsten, stop worrying. My intentions are good. I will get out first, get myself dressed, and then can have your turn. I will wait far enough away willing myself not to look, and you can get out and get dressed. Ok?"

"Yeah. Okay. Why do you make things seem so simple?"

As he swam away he said, "Because they are."

He got dressed and told Kirsten he would wait for her at a bench nearby. It was far enough where the darkness would give her privacy. As she made her way over to him she shivered, feeling the effects of being in the water for so long.

They started walking back toward Sandy's house, not discussing where the night was taking them. Kirsten shivered again and Sandy threw his arm around her shoulders, his hand rubbing up and down on her arm trying to warm her up. Kirsten was grateful for the gesture, knowing it was out of concern and not sexual tension.

As they made their way back to Sandy's house, Sandy made his way through the door, but Kirsten was glued to her spot on his porch. "What's the matter?" Sandy asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Nothing, I was just thinking I should get going. It's getting late and I still have to make my way back to campus."

"Kirsten, you are not walking at night. I won't let you. I was going to get us some wine, if you want, and maybe a sweatshirt since you are still shivering and we could sit out here on the porch. But if you want, I can call you a cab now."

"No, I can stay a bit more. And the sweatshirt would be great."

As she waited for Sandy to come back out, she took a seat on the steps of the porch. She took a deep breath trying to relieve some of the sexual tension she was feeling. She didn't do any good. She still wanted him, knowing it wasn't right, knowing it would only end up bad. Her thoughts were interrupted as he walked back out to greet her with a warm sweatshirt.

They sat, reveling in each other's company speaking now of Paul and Emily. They both agreed that their relationship would end up to be one of the great ones. They were both committed to what was going on between them. Sandy took a deep breath, knowing that was not going to do nothing to calm down his inner man. Even with all her make-up washed off and her hair tangled from being in the water, she was still beautiful. Did this girl ever not look gorgeous?

"What are you thinking about right now?" Kirsten caught him off guard again and Sandy was hating this game. He was too slow at it.

"I was just wondering if you always look beautiful."

She put her head down embarrassed, not knowing what to say or do.

He took his finger and lifted up her chin. Her eyes met his, both pairs full of desire. "Just say thank you."

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say." Kirsten Nichol was never at a loss for words.

"I have plenty to say. I want to kiss you so bad right now, it might just kill me. I am ..."

That was all Sandy said before he felt Kirsten's soft lips against his. He immediately wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Although her body was full pressed against his, Kirsten felt the need to be closer to him. She leaned into him further, lifting her ass off the step, straddling both her legs around. Kirsten ran her hands through his hair which was still damp from the water. She felt his hands still holding her close, running up and down her back, waiting for him to take it further. She was done making the first move. She kissed him first, the ball was in his court.

Sandy felt his groin growing as soon as she straddled him. He couldn't help it. He was completely out of control when it came to her. He wanted to hold her close, wanting to feel her through his jeans. The friction all the clothes were causing was such a turn on. He moved his hands to her ass breaking the kiss for the first time. "God, you have such a great ass." It came out in a whisper because he was so out of breath. In one motion, he got up and carried her up the rest of the steps, his hands not leaving her ass. Her back slammed against the front door of the house and she let out a moan. He pulled away immediately.

"Sorry. You alright?" Sandy always seemed so concerned like he would break her.

"Mmhmm..." She couldn't even formulate words, but a million thoughts were swirling through her mind. He gently put her down as he reached for the knob of the door, forcing her to walk backwards. He turned her around so he could shut the door, their lips never parting. Their kisses became rushed due to the desire burning up between them. Her back was against the door and their tongues were gliding in and out of each other's mouth. Kirsten was ready to remove any and all clothing, but again thoughts of them being together invaded her mind.

As if Sandy was having this silent conversation with her, he started speaking in between all the passion.

"Kirsten, what are we doing?"

His lips moved toward her ear and sucked at her lobe. Kirsten moaned out loud. She couldn't help it. That was her spot. "Is this your idea of being friends?" Kirsten barely got that out. She said it as if she was in pain. She could feel underwear getting wet, soaking through her jeans.

His lips moved down toward her neck as Sandy continued. "We shouldn't be doing this, but I am having trouble here..."

He moved his hand to her breasts. He was done. He couldn't stop it anymore. He loved feeling her nipples harden through her blouse, feeling the sexy lace her bra must be trimmed with.

"Stopping?" She asked. "Yeah, me too. You are so incredibly sexy."

Sandy knew if she started talking dirty not only was not going to be able to stop, but it was going to be over before anything started. He already felt like he was going to explode in his pants, like he was fourteen years old and his penis was being touched by a girl for the first time.

"God, why does this feel so good?" He asked to no one in particular. He knew she didn't have the answers. He continued to play with her breasts and she grabbed him through his jeans. Again, she recognized how big he must be, but as soon as she put her hands there, he pushed them away."

Kirsten pulled back immediately and he recognized that look on her face. It was the same look she had on her face when he dismissed her from his room. He took her hand in his.

"Please, don't do that. I am going to explode. You have got my insides turned upside down. I need a minute to re-coop. I don't even want to know what you are thinking right now."

Kirsten's facial features relaxed as she understood his intentions. He leaned in a kissed her softly, his hands once again moving to her ass. His hands rounded the front of her, rubbing over her pubic bone before sliding lower and rubbing the spot that was experiencing all of the friction earlier. She moaned out load again, losing control and breaking the kiss.

"Sandy..." Kirsten's eyes were closed and she was trying to piece together a normal sounding sentence. "We can't do this." They were still holding each other close. "We just spent the entire evening agreeing that this was a bad idea, but..."

"But here we are. I know we have to stop." He let go of her before she slipped out from underneath his embrace and made her way over to the couch.

"Yes, we definitely have to stop." She sat down and stared at the weed that was still spread all over the table. Thinking that would be a good distraction, she held up the half smoked joint, "Smoke?"

"Yeah, smoke." He put a hand through his hair exhaling, trying to think of the Raiders or the 49ers. Anything sports related to help the swelling in his pants go down.

He sat down next to her, but not too close knowing the trouble that would cause. "Sorry." It was an earnest apology, but Kirsten didn't understand where it was coming from.

"Stop it. You have nothing to be sorry for. We both agreed this whole thing was a bad idea and it was half my fault." She paused thinking about what they just went through. "Although you started it."

He laughed at her knowing comments like that were the reason they were better off as friends. "How the hell are you and I going to be friends? Just friends and nothing more?" He took the joint from her and took one puff.

She exhaled the smoke she was holding in, looked him straight in the eyes and told him exactly what she was thinking. "I have no idea."

The next thing Kirsten knew was that she was getting blinded by sunlight. She opened her eyes realizing she must have fallen asleep. She felt Sandy's arms around her and they were in the spoon position on his couch. She looked down at herself grateful that she was fully dressed. She put two and two together and figured they must have passed out after smoking. She slipped out of Sandy's arms and did what she hated more than anything. She did the walk of shame back to her dorm room.

--

--

_Review if you have some time and to keep me motivated!_


	10. The Catering Hall

_Hey Everyone – I am so sorry this took FOREVER. I finally figured out with my problem is. You see, I always knew where I want to end each chapter, but when try to make my way to the end the chapter becomes ridonkulously too long. I try to split it into two chapters, but it never works. Also, please keep in mind that this takes place in the 80's, so there were no cells phones or computers, hence the word processor. Also, The mark Hopkins Hotel really exists in San Francisco and it truly is a magical place. I really cranked out the end of this chapter and am hoping there are not many errors. Thanks to all those who review each chapter. It really keeps me going, although the time lapsed between each chapter is getting longer and longer._ Sunday Morning 

Sandy woke up without that familiar feeling of warmth pressed up against his chest. He felt a cringe in his neck and an ache in his back. When he opened his eyes, he realized why. He must have slept all night on a cheap couch with no pillow. He thought back to the prior evening and he was left with mixed feelings. The minute the realization hit him, he knew he was falling for Kirsten. He figured it had to be the fact that she was something he forbid himself to have. It was simple. That was why he wanted her so bad. It was like the biblical story of Adam and Eve. Adam could have had any fruit in the forest, but he had to have the apple god forbid him. The ironic part was that Sandy was really trying to do the right thing. Sandy was the one forbidding himself, knowing that he couldn't sleep with Kirsten and walk away from her.

There was one huge difference though. He was starting to realize his loyalty to his friendship with Kirsten was not the sole reason. It was him. He knew it was him. He wouldn't be able to walk away from her because he wouldn't want to. She was a breath of fresh air and unlike any girl his path had so far crossed. Everything in his eyes was perfect with them right now. They laughed together, they had the same family values, they wanted the same things for their futures and their sexual attraction for each other was so powerful. Sandy couldn't even explain it if he wanted.

So, was it hard to believe that he had mixed feelings about last night? No. They were justified. He was really happy about how great of a time they had. A smile was brought to his face thinking about dinner, the park, the porch and falling asleep with her in his arms.

_She felt like she belonged there_, he thought.

The downside was that he was wishing it went further. Of course he did. He was twenty-two. He wanted her last night more than he had ever wanted anyone. But in the morning light, she was the forbidden fruit. Now only one thing plagued his mind. What was with this girl and taking off on him while he was sleeping? Maybe she didn't feel like she belonged in his arms.

Kirsten thought about Sandy the whole way back to campus. How could she not? The night was amazing. She smiled to herself about swimming in the lake. She couldn't believe she let herself be talked into such behavior. Thoughts of her father's disapproval suddenly popped into her mind, now realizing maybe why she enjoyed that a little too much.

Sandy was a complete gentleman, something Kirsten never would have considered him two months ago. He really was sweet and for some reason did respect her. She would have slept with him last night if he had been a little bit more persistent. That wasn't Sandy's way though. He probably never had to be persistent with a girl a day in his whole life. Girls just flocked to him because he was a charmer. He had those full lips, those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful smile, not to mention that body. Kirsten shivered as she thought of him touching her. His fingertips on her breasts, his hands on her ass, his strong arms around her waist were things she would never forget. It made her tremble.

She needed to stop thinking about him. She knew he was dangerous territory. She knew not to get her feelings involved, but it was too late. He was everything she had been looking for, but never really knew it. Her brain was telling her to ignore her feelings and burning desires. A million girls must have felt like this about Sandy in past, how could she be one of them? She felt like and idiot and just as dumb as all her predecessors. The thought of being categorized like that was enough to make her shake all thoughts of him. He was just a charmer and she had known that from the beginning. She had to play her game, not fall into his.

She made her way to front door of her dorm and she fished around for her keys. She couldn't believe she was wearing the same clothes as she went out in the night before. She felt like trash but was happy no one was really back from break yet to notice.

She opened the door to her dorm room and headed to her bedroom. She turned the handle and walked right in not expecting to see Paul and Emily scattering for covers trying to hide themselves underneath.

"Kirsten! Shit, sorry, I didn't know you were back from break yet although I saw some of your stuff around I ..." Emily started to ramble clearly humiliated by the run in with Kirsten.

"Em, it's okay. Hey Paul. I will be in the living room. Come out when you are..." She tried to think of a word that wasn't naked. She didn't want to add to her best friend's embarrassment. "More decent?" She phrased it as a question, almost asking Emily if that was a safe enough saying.

Kirsten shut the door behind her and wanted to die. She really wished that didn't just happen. She knew Emily and knew she had to be dying right now as well. Really though, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. They were in college, practically completely grown adults.

Paul came out first and sat on the couch putting on his shoes.

"You don't have to leave. I am really sorry. I had no idea you guys were coming back so early." Kirsten didn't know what else to say, but to keep apologizing.

"It's okay, Kirsten. I was planning on getting back to the house anyway to unpack. Believe me, if we knew you were coming back early, we would have never hijacked your room."

Emily walked out at that moment and sat down next to Paul in her pajamas. "Kirsten, when did you get back?"

"My father and I got into a huge fight and I actually came back on Friday night." Emily was looking at her, expecting her to continue, but Kirsten was not going to get into it with Paul right there. "Don't ask. I really don't want to talk about it."

Emily felt the need to explain. That or she just wanted to fill any sort of awkward silence. "Paul and I got back last night. We spoke over the weekend decided to cut things short with our families. I thought you weren't going to be back until tonight, although I did see some of your stuff around."

Paul interrupted them as he stood up from the couch. "Emily, I am going to go. I should go home, unpack and probably enjoy having the whole place to myself before the other four guys get back."

Kirsten wasn't even thinking when the words came flying out of her mouth. "Fat chance Paul. Sandy has been back since Friday too."

When both heads swung in her direction at rapid speed, she felt the need to recover. "We ran into each other at the airport."

"Wait a second. Where were you last night?" Emily just took in the contents of Kirsten's wardrobe.

Paul started to feel uncomfortable and wanted to leave these girls to whatever girls do. He assumed it was to talk in detail about everything, which made him feel more uncomfortable. "Emily, like I said, I am going to go. How about dinner? Tonight? 7?" He walked over to give her a kiss and made a quick exit calling behind him, "I will call you later."

Emily watched him leave and then immediately turned her attention back to Kirsten. "I can pretend that I don't care, but then I will believe all the crazy things running through my head right now, and I know that wouldn't be fair to you. So spill!"

"There is nothing to spill." Kirsten said it nonchalantly, but Emily didn't buy it. Kristen walked into their room and picked up a piece of skimpy underwear off the floor. "I should be asking you to spill."

"Kirsten, you are not going to get away that easily. I will tell you all the details of my evening in great detail, including an orgasm count, but only after you tell me where you were last night."

"You know me Em, I don't kiss and tell." Emily recognized that glow. She used to have the same facial features after spending time in Newport freshman year. Jimmy was usually the cause of this glow.

"So you kissed?"

"I didn't say that."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I am trying to say nothing."

"Well, that's too bad. You cannot shut me out about this."

Kirsten was getting a little mad about Emily's pushiness. Although she knew this anger was just a result of the anger she felt toward herself. She couldn't believe she was letting her feelings get involved here, when the whole point was to just have fun no strings attached.

"Fine. You want to hear about it? I will tell you. I ran into Sandy at the airport. He was rude to me as usual. He apparently was pissed about the whole Jimmy being here thing. After explaining to him that Jimmy and I were just friends, we hung out last night. I went over there, had some drinks and we smoked. We went to dinner, skinny dipped in the park, kissed on his porch and stopped when things got too be too much. I feel asleep on his couch and here I am. Ok?" She said it all in one breath and in a less than friendly tone.

"Whoa! Wow! Not that I don't have a million questions, but why are you so angry about it?"

Kirsten took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just..." She tried to search for the words to express her feelings. "I can't even explain it."

"Okay. Lets start with why you are angry. Did he do something that you didn't want to? Oh my God, Kirsten, did he hurt you?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. I am mad at myself for feeling the way I do. You don't understand. He is the ultimate charmer. He is smart and you would not believe how sensitive and caring he is. And here I am, falling for, all I know, could be an act. This was supposed to be a game, right? And now I am a mess."

"But you didn't sleep with him?"

"No. But every time we are together and alone, it becomes more and more difficult to resist. And the worst part is that he told me he wants nothing long term. I know this can't go anywhere. I mean, look at the two of us. We couldn't be more wrong for each other in the long run, but it's becoming so hard to make that a reality. He even admitted it to me, which makes this whole thing more confusing."

"What did he admit to you?"

"That his emotions are starting to get involved. That we have to be friends. And we were, right up until the point where we kissed. And then the whole thing went right down the toilet."

"Kirsten, I think you are looking at this the wrong way." Kirsten just looked at her skeptically. "Just hear me out. Maybe Sandy doesn't want to get involved with you because he is scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Well, for starters, you are getting to him and it is probably freaking him out. As long as we have known him, he has never fell for anyone. And now you come along, and now he can't control his emotions. The only way he knows how to keep them in place is to just be friends with you. The only problem is that you are challenging him every time he sees you." Emily paused as she thought back to how this whole thing started. "If you think about it, our planned worked. You actually got him to start falling for you. Good job Kirsten. I knew no one could resist you."

"Great, except now I need to gain some sort of control of the situation."

Emily sighed. "Well that I can't help you with. But if I know Sandy, he will make it easy for you to hate him again." Emily smiled as she left Kirsten to get some sleep.

Sandy was cleaning up the mess from last night as Paul walked through the front door.

"Hey man, how was your break?" He asked as he put his luggage down.

"Short. You're back early?"

"Yeah, actually got back last night. Stayed at Emily's."

'Really? Wow, you guys seem to be getting serious."

"Yeah, it is going well. You cannot believe how easy it is to fall for that girl. I feel like such an ass for saying it, but I think this might be it for me. I can't believe we are embarking on our last semester senior year and I am going to settle down now. Bad timing, huh?" Paul figured Sandy would be the first to agree with the bad timing. Everyone knew this was the time to be reckless and not worry too much about school. But Sandy surprised him.

"No man, I think it's great. She seems really cool." Sandy picked up the two wine glasses and brought them to the kitchen as Paul followed him.

"I heard you had company last night."

"Heard?" Sandy questioned it, knowing Paul must have seen Kirsten since she left his arms.

"Kirsten sort of walked in on Emily and I this morning. We had no idea she was back and she mentioned that you had been back too. I assume you guys spent some time together." He pointed to the wine glasses and the remnants of weed on the table.

What did she say?" Sandy almost jumped as he said this, desperate to know if she said anything about their evening in front of Paul or why she took off on him yet again.

"Easy fella. She didn't say much, although I am sure Emily is getting all the details right now. Girls always talk." Paul needed a segue because he wanted to know as well. "So, what did happen? She obviously spent the night considering she walked in fully dressed from the evening prior."

"So now we're girls?" Sandy asked as he chuckled. "You need to know every detail?"

"Not every detail, but come on, you have to give me something."

"There really is nothing to tell."

"Sandy Cohen not saying anything? This must be big. Either the sex was really good or really, really bad."

"Actually there was no sex at all."

"What? I don't believe that for a second. You were not able to close the deal last night?"

"Paul, it's not about closing any deals with her. I just am having a hard time with this one. I am not sure I even want to sleep with her." He said it softly, in an almost sadden voice.

"Why not? She is definitely one of the top ten hottest girls on this campus. You would have to be either out of your mind or gay if you didn't want to hit that."

"Well I am definitely not gay and Kirsten is making me out of my mind."

"Explain." Paul needed to understand where he was coming from.

"I don't know how to put it into words. I want to fuck her. That part is simple. She is hot, has a killer body, always looks sexy and a lot of fun to be with."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is me. I can't seem to close the deal because I don't think I can walk away from her like I do every other girl. In the past, it has been easy. If a girl is attractive and she wants to have some fun, we have sex, no strings attached, and the next morning we are civil to each other and everything is cool. With Kirsten, we are past the point of that. We are friends now, and I don't think I can have sex with her, and then in the morning, have it mean nothing other than just a good time."

"That's great man. I think it is great that someone has actually broken into that hard shell of yours, unless she doesn't feel the same way

"All I know is that both of us realize that we are wrong for each other in the long run. We are polar opposites. How is that supposed to work?"

"Well you and Rebecca were exactly the same and that didn't work either." Paul made a good point with that one.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't really matter anyway, because we have decided to be friends anyway. It'll just be easier that way."

"That's what you think!" Paul winked at Sandy, acting like he knew something Sandy didn't. Sandy shook his head in disbelief, having to ignore that last comment.

Sunday Night 

Paul called Emily around five and Kirsten excused herself from the room so they could have their privacy on the phone. None of the other girls were back yet, so there was still a lot of peace and quiet within the dorms. Emily finally got off the phone and as soon as the words came out of her mouth, Kirsten knew her and Paul were discussing the events of last night.

"Why don't you come with Paul and I to dinner?"

"And be the third wheel? No thanks."

"Well, actually Sandy is coming too."

"So Sandy doesn't mind being a third wheel?"

"Well, we sort of told him you were already coming."

"Emily!"

"Just get dressed. We are meeting them in an hour." Emily made quick exit so Kirsten couldn't make a rebuttal.

As they made their way to the restaurant, Paul brought up something that Sandy hadn't given any thought to. "So I am thinking about asking Emily to be my escort to senior dance tonight. I know we said we would all go alone, but I really want to take her. Plus, Trevor and the other guys are planning on taking someone."

Sandy stared at him in disbelief. "Really? You guys all broke the pact without even letting me in on it? Great!"

"We figured out of all of us, you would be the last one that would need time to scrounge up a date. You can ask any number of girls and have no problems."

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at the bar waiting for the girls to arrive. Paul was discussing with Sandy all the options for how he was going to ask her. Sandy was only half listening, his mind occupied with who he was going to take. Then he saw her. Kirsten dressed in red. It took his breath away. Why did this girl always have to looked that stunning. As they were walking down the street, Paul leaned over to Sandy, "You should ask her. I know that is what you are thinking."

"No way! And be the only senior, in all of Berkeley, that doesn't get laid that night! You have got to be kidding."

Paul and Emily shared a kiss as they greeted one another as Kirsten and Sandy didn't know what to do.

They just stood there staring at each other awkwardly. Eventually they followed Emily and Paul into the restaurant. Dinner was uneventful, the conversation focusing on safe topics such as music, upcoming finals and plans for their long break in between semesters. There was a band playing at soft music and a few people dancing, and like a light bulb, an idea went off in Paul's head.

"Emily, come dance with me."

"Here?"

"Why not?" Paul as hoping she would just agree.

"Okay." She smiled, took Paul's hand, and made their way out to he dance floor.

Kirsten and Sandy were left at the table with nothing to say. They were both watching how happy Paul and Emily looked. Sandy, always the one to break silences, spoke first. "You know, he is really happy. I have never seen him this way before. It's a good thing."

Kirsten smiled thinking of her conversations with Emily. "Yeah. I know that she is excited about them. I think this is going to be it for her. She is ready to settle down."

Sandy couldn't ignore it anymore. "And you? Are you ready to settle down?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but I still feel like I am too young to make that decision."

He smiled. "I know what you mean."

After they danced, Emily gave Kirsten the signal to come to the ladies room. Obviously she wanted to tell her something.

"Paul asked me to go to Senior Dance with him. Can you believe it?"

"I can believe it. Sandy was just telling me how happy you make Paul. It's great Em." Kirsten meant every word she said. She was truly happy for Emily, but other thoughts plagued her mind. Who was Sandy taking? Everyone knew what happened after Senior Dance. It was like the prom, but instead of adolescents thinking of sex, adults were definitely having sex. She knew there was no way Sandy would ever ask her.

He would ask someone who was more of a sure thing. She wasn't stupid.

The guys asked if they wanted to come back to the house for a few drinks. Who were they to reject such an offer? As they made their way back, Sandy and Kirsten trailed behind Paul and Emily. Sandy, again needed to speak. "So what's with you taking off in the morning? Is that a habit you make when spending the night with a guy?"

"Well, I don't spend that many nights with different guys, but I have a thing about personal space and intimacy."

"Huh?" Sandy couldn't imagine how this girl became so guarded.

"Well, sex is sex, right? There is foreplay, the actually deed, and then it is over. But cuddling and sleeping next to someone the entire night is intimacy. It is just not something that comes easy for me. That comfort level is something that has to be earned and respected." She laughed at herself. " I know, it sounds stupid, but I can't help it."

"No, it makes sense. I guess I never knew a girl that respected herself as much as you do." He thought about what to say next. "I want to bring up last night, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? I think you and I made a sound decision. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I think so." He put his head down, ashamed that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve and she didn't even notice.

She noticed and couldn't leave him like that. They arrived at the house and saw there were a few people inside. "Sandy, you have to stop wearing blue shirts. Your eyes pierce through me which is not good for our friendship." She walked ahead of him and into the house right behind Paul and Emily. Sandy just smiled to himself, happy to know she felt the attraction between them as well.

The first person Kirsten noticed was Michael when she walked in the house. Michael lived in the house and was in the same Art History program as Kirsten. Of course, as a senior, he was almost done.

Michael greeted everyone as they came through the door. He must have just gotten back because all of his stuff was in the living room. He walked up to Kirsten just as Sandy walked in the door. He pulled her into a hug. "Kirsten, hey, it is so good to see you!"

Kirsten always liked Michael. He was a really nice guy and they always had their art program to talk about. "Hey Michael. It's good to see you."

"You too, you look incredible. Gearing up for finals?"

"Yeah, but mostly trying not to think about them."

"Well if you need any help, I am available any time." That was when he noticed Sandy staring at him.

"Good to see you Sandy. How was your break?"

"It was great. Glad to see you back." Kirsten knew he was lying about both parts. She could see it in his eyes. "Excuse me a minute." Sandy made his way to his bedroom and Michael offered Kirsten a drink. Kirsten followed him in the kitchen and sat on the a stool at the counter.

As Michael poured the drink, he asked, "So, are you Sandy on a date or something?"

Kirsten laughed. "That was blunt."

"I was just curious. It wouldn't surprise me. Sandy is very good with the ladies."

"I am sure he is, but the answer is no. We just went to dinner with Paul and Emily. Why?"

"Just wondering." Sandy made his way back to the kitchen and opened he fridge to grab a beer. Kirsten noticed why he went to the bedroom. He was now wearing a grey t-shirt. Unfortunately, he still looked amazing. Great, blue, green, black, it didn't matter. Michael interrupted her thoughts. "So Cohen, you got a few messages while you were out. Jessica, Michelle, Jennifer and one other girl who refused to give me their name saying you would know who she was, called. It looks like they are all trying to be asked to Senior Dance."

Sandy wanted to die. He knew this didn't look good in front of Kirsten. She was really getting a glimpse into his playboy life. "Thanks, but I doubt that is why they were calling. Up until tonight, I thought we were all going alone, but Paul asked Emily already."

"Yeah, the rest of the guys have already narrowed down their choices."

Sandy looked at Kirsten and instead of looking hurt, she looked amused. "What are you smiling at?"

"This whole thing cracks me up. How do you guys actually choose? Is there some sort of rating scale or just a random lottery?"

Michael interrupted them. "Definite rating scale!"

"Really? Wow. Do you each have your own rating system or is there a set standard?"

Sandy didn't want this to go any further. "For the record, I do not rate anyone." He turned toward his bedroom and call it a night before his gentleman instincts kicked in. He turned back to Kirsten. "Do you need me to walk you back to campus? Emily is probably going to stay the night."

"I can walk you back." Michael jumped in before Kirsten got to answer.

"I'm a big girl Sandy. I can get back on my own."

"Mike, don't let her walk back by herself. Good night." Sandy knew there was no way he was going to sleep. All he kept thinking about was Michael and how he flirted with Kirsten. He was a good guy. He knew that he could be trusted and it really wasn't Sandy's place to decide who was okay for Kirsten to hang out with.

He laid on his bed as he heard her laugh through he thin walls of the house. She stayed with Michael for almost two hours before he heard them leave together. How could he be upset about this? He had no right, plus she had been so cool about the number of girls that called the house earlier. _I guess this is what friendship is_, he thought. It just sucked.

As Kirsten approached the front of her dorm, Michael told her again that if she needed help studying just to let him know. Kirsten thought that she would probably take him up on his offer because he could truly help her. Deep down, Kirsten knew his intentions were elsewhere. She knew how guys thought and it was fine. He was a nice enough guy and it would help her get over this whole Sandy debacle. The only draw back was that he lived with Sandy. Hopefully that wouldn't complicate things.

First Two Weeks of December 

The weeks were flying by and the end of the semester was approaching rapidly. Everyone was gearing up for finals and the upcoming three and a half week break. The Senior Dance was always on the last day of finals making it a major stress relieving event. Sandy was looking forward to going home knowing that this will be the last time back in New York until he is a college graduate. There was spring break of course, but Sandy and his housemates always traveled away for that.

Kirsten was not particularly looking forward to three weeks in Newport, but she planned on coming back to Berkeley early and putting in some hours at the gallery if she could. She had spoken to Jimmy and he said he would be home for the same amount of time so how bad could it be?

Kirsten had not seen Sandy at all for the past two weeks, but little did she know he saw her. She would hate to admit it but she caught herself looking for him at times. She always saw him at The Black Oak, but since she had been so busy studying for finals, she was not there in her usual spot on Friday evenings.

The first time Sandy saw Kirsten after he left her in his living room with Michael, she was on campus, sitting in the quad, books spread all around her. He started to make his way over when he saw her look up from her books and smile at someone. When he got a little closer, he realized it was Michael. He sat down next to her, picking up one of her books and pointing something out. She smiled that million dollar smile that Sandy loved when it was directed his way. He was not too fond of it right then and there.

The second time he saw her, she was in the library, again with Michael. Sandy started to get a bad feeling about this. He should have never left the two of them alone that night. He just shook his head, knowing jealousy was not an attractive trait. He wanted to approach them, but had no idea what to say.

The third time he saw her, they were together again. They were strolling down the main street together and Sandy thought his stomach did a flip flop when he saw Michael put his arm around her. He then felt the bile rise to his mouth when she looked up at him and smiled. What was going on with those two? Paul had not said a word to him about it, but he must know something. Emily must have said something.

Sandy knew he needed to focus on something else. He figured he needed to figure out who he was going to ask to the Senior Dance. It had to be someone that he would have fun with at the dance and afterwards as well. It would be a long night and this person had to somewhat hold his attention. He eventually settled on Tracy, knowing she wouldn't get the wrong impression of this date and she was always a good time.

After that was settled, his mind still drifted back to Kirsten. He figured he would just ask Michael what was going on with the two of them. Besides, Kirsten was his friend and he wanted to make sure he was treating her right.

Kirsten knew she was spending a lot of time with Michael. She did everything in her power to keep all the meeting places out in public, not wanting to be put in the situation of going to the house. That is how she described the living arrangement with all the guys. The House. It wasn't Sandy's house, nor Paul's, nor Michael's. It was their home.

Finals had officially started and Kirsten couldn't get her mind off Sandy. Where the hell had he been for the past two weeks? Since, she hadn't been out, she didn't know if he had either. She could have asked Allison, but she didn't want to hear the teasing. Kirsten just pretended like she didn't care. She knew Michael was trying to initiate something between them with the gentle touches, the arms around her, but there was nothing physical between them other than that. Kirsten was thankful for that because she already had too much on her plate.

**Wednesday (A Week Before the Dance)**

Kirsten had a big final on Thursday and knew she really needed Michael to help her study for this one. She eventually asked him if he could help her and he obliged with one major condition. He needed to use is word processor to type something up and had to do it from home.

"You can come over here and I can help you, but I really have to get this stuff done. Don't worry though.

The house has been relatively quiet since most of the guys have been studying on campus."

Kirsten thought about it for a second and figured what was the harm. She was just studying and the chance of Sandy being home were slim. "Sure. Seven okay?"

"See you then."

Kirsten didn't bother getting all made up to look her best. She threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and hurried out the door. When she arrived at the familiar house, Michael opened the door before she even started walking up the steps to the porch. "Hey."

"Hi Michael. Thanks for helping me tonight. I really appreciate it. I need to ace this thing tomorrow. I feel like I am ready, but just want to make sure I am not forgetting anything."

As she reached the door, he leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. Kirsten was surprised, but recovered quickly and smiled, trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"So, before we start, I have something I wanted to ask you. That is why I wanted you to come here tonight. I was wondering if you would go to Senior Dance with me?"

Kirsten smiled thinking about the last conversation they had about that. "So, I measure well on your rating scale?"

"Oh yeah. Top notch!" He smiled just hoping she would say yes.

"Okay, but I have one condition."

"Name it." He didn't care at this point. He would agree to anything if he got to walk in with her on his arm.

"There will be no pre-determined ideas about what happens after the dance."

He looked at her confused so she explained. "Sex. Just because I said yes to the dance does not mean I am saying yes to sex after the dance."

"That's fine, although it's not completely out of the question right?"

"Umm...right."

"Well that's good, but I promise, no pressure. We are having the after party here and invited pretty much everyone, so I can promise a fun night."

"Okay then. Yes." Kirsten thought about Sandy and wondered if he had a date and how he would react to this. He shouldn't care. They were just friends. Why does he keep popping up in her head? "So do all the guys here have dates yet?"

"Yeah. I am the last one. I was still working up the nerve to ask you when they were all locking in their choices."

Kirsten laughed, thinking how cute he was, being so honest with her.

About an hour later they were studying in the living room when Sandy waltzed in. Kirsten looked up and seeing him made her heart skip a beat. It felt like months since she saw those eyes. Sandy had his head down and didn't see Kirsten there. She now wished she never agreed to come to the house. Sandy was sure to jump to conclusions although she wasn't even sure what there was to conclude to.

"Hey man, how were your exams today?" Michael was always so friendly and never caught on to the awkwardness Kirsten was feeling at that moment.

Sandy looked up and saw Michael for a split second before his attention was drawn to Kirsten. His first thought was how much he missed her these past few weeks. His second thought was in the form of a question. Why was she there? With Michael? Again? He didn't take his eyes off her as he responded. "They went well. Can't wait for this week to be over."

"Cool man. We are just wrapping up here as well. I have to go to my room and get some paper. I'll be right back." As Michael headed toward his room, Kirsten didn't know what to do, so she just went back to reading.

"What? You don't see me in a few weeks and you can't even say hello?" Sandy wanted to make this as comfortable as possible for the both of them.

She looked right at him as he made his way over to sit next to her on the couch. "No. I just feel a little weird about being here since the last time I was here, on this couch, I was with you." She said it almost in a whisper.

"Yeah. That worked out so well for us huh?"

She had to laugh at him since he was making light of the situation. "Yeah. And this is not weird at all." That was sarcasm. She didn't know how else to reply.

"Not that it's any of my business, but as my friend, I am curious. What is going on with you two?"

"Curious huh?"

"You don't have to answer. It really is none of my business."

"Nothing. Well I mean, he has been helping me with my finals, but nothing is really going on."

Sandy visibly relaxed after she said that. It made him feel good that she felt comfortable to answer his question, and more importantly, admit that she felt weird being there. He felt the weirdness too.

Michael came back with paper in his hand and Sandy dismissed himself to bed. Kirsten started packing up her books and putting on her jacket. "I have to get going, but again Michael, thank you." She started for the front door and Michael followed her out.

Right at that very moment, Sandy came out of his bedroom and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. That was when he heard Kirsten leaving and Michael saying. "You don't have to thank me. Thank you for agreeing to come with me to Senior Dance. I can't wait." Then Sandy heard silence. He couldn't help himself. He had to see what was going on. As he peaked his head around the corner, he saw Michael and Kirsten lip locked and it crushed him. Why would she say nothing was going on? Why would she lie to him? He turned back into the kitchen, not wanting to be caught staring. He heard them say their goodbyes and the door shut. He knew it was safe to come out.

"So you and Kirsten are getting close huh?" Sandy couldn't help himself. He needed to hear both sides of the story.

'"Yeah. I think so. She is a bit guarded, but I think she is coming around. She's great though, isn't she?"

"She's that." That was all Sandy could muster in the verbal department.

"Dude, are you okay? There is nothing between the two of you, right?"

"Why would you think that?" Sandy was intrigued now.

"Well Kirsten talks about you a lot and I just want to make sure I am not violating any type of guy code here."

"Mike, you have nothing to worry about. But thanks for asking." _Why did Michael have to be such a good guy_, Sandy thought.

Kirsten took her final the next day and she felt pretty good about acing it. She was excited that she was almost done with exams and was looking forward to the dance. She went the year before and knew how much fun it was. She thought things went well with Michael and felt that her honesty about the whole sex thing worked in her favor. She didn't want to lie to him about it, she felt bad enough telling that white lie to Sandy. Sandy. Why did her mind keep drifting back to him? _Stop it_, she kept telling herself.

Sandy saw her walking out of one of the academic buildings and couldn't let go of the fact that she lied to him last night. Why did she have to lie? He hated liars. He need to face this head on. He practically sprinted across the lawn to reach her and she laughed when she noticed him.

"Hey! Anxious to talk to me?" She asked playfully knowing he was out of breath from running.

"Actually I am. You and I are friends, right?"

"Sandy, why do we keep asking each other and confirming that?"

"Just answer the question, Kirsten."

Why was he acting like this? She obliged to get on with whatever urgent matter it was Sandy needed to talk to her about. "Yes, we're friends." She was making her way to the library wishing the location of the building was closer than it was. She needed to escape to a place where talking was frowned upon. She had a bad feeling about where this conversation was heading.

"Then as my friend, why would you lie right to my face?"

"What are you talking about?" She knew this had to be about Michael, but she wasn't going to disclose any information until she was sure.

"Don't play dumb Kirsten. I asked you if there was anything going on between you and Michael and you lied."

"I did not!" She was getting mad. Why was he always so accusing?

"You did to. You said there was nothing going on and then I found out you are going to Senior Dance with him. Why would you lie about that? I don't care, god knows I have no right to care, but it makes no sense to why you would go out of your way to lie about it."

"You asked me if there was anything going on between us and the answer is no. Not like the way there is something ..." She stopped. She didn't want to say it. She was not going to admit that she was suppressing feelings for him. Sure, she thought Michael was a great guy and had great potential to be someone she could get serious with, but that was not something she was going to share with Sandy. She wasn't even sure that was what she wanted.

"Like the way what? Kirsten, just say it." Sandy figured he just basically come out and make her say what she was thinking.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Yes, we are going to Senior Dance together. He asked me last night, but that doesn't mean there is anything going on between us."

"Stop lying! I saw you kissing him last night. Why do you feel the need to lie to me?"

"Why do you feel the need to interrogate me? You know what Sandy, that girl Rebecca? She must have done some number on you to be so skeptical of everyone else around you."

"This has nothing to do with Rebecca. Please don't bring her into this." Sandy said this with such force, it almost scared her.

"Fine!" Now Kirsten was yelling. She knew she had to remain calm if she was going to get anywhere with him. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Why does what matter?"

It was his turn to be backed down. "The way I see it, you have no right to care about anything I do. What was I supposed to do? Wait for you to ask me to the dance? I knew that wasn't going to happen. I didn't see the harm in going with Michael. I am sorry I lied to you, but I really didn't see it as a lie. I should have told you he asked me, but I didn't think it mattered. You've got your date and I already told Michael to expect what you guys all expect at the end of that night." Now Kirsten was getting mad at herself. "I don't even know why I am telling you any of this! You don't deserve to know anything."

They finally arrived at the library steps and Kirsten started her way up them. Sandy stayed at the bottom but called after her. "You didn't give me the chance to ask you."

Kirsten started coming back down, refusing to yell in front of other students. "Bullshit, Sandy. You already had your date when I agreed to go with Michael. Now who's the one lying?"

She waited for him to respond, but when he didn't she continued. "It really doesn't matter. I am going with Michael and you are clearly going with someone who can give you what you want at the end of the night. You are just scared shit for that girl to be me."

She started to turn around and walk back up the steps when he grabbed her arm. He needed to say something. He needed to say anything that would make sense. "What about the kiss?"

"What about it? It was just a kiss Sandy. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"You know, he is going to try and get you in the sack after the dance, right?"

Kirsten needed to come up with a response that would drive him crazy. She thought about it and smiled. "Well then, good thing the after party is back at your house. Accommodations will be easy to come by!" And with that Kirsten pulled her arm out of his grip, spun around and walked up the stairs. She couldn't believe his nerve. She couldn't believe that he could take some skanky girl to the dance, and do whatever he wanted with her and yet question her actions and behavior. Talk about a double standard!

Sandy couldn't believe her. She couldn't seriously have made up her mind already about sleeping with Michael. He knew if she did, there could never be anything between them. He and Michael were roommates and above that, friends. The worst part was that Michael was a good guy. He even gave Sandy the opportunity to express his feeling toward Kirsten. He started second guessing his decision not to ask Kirsten to the dance, but he knew better. His reasons for wanting to go with her shouldn't be because he didn't want her to go with anyone else. His reasons should be because he, himself wanted to take her and that sadly wasn't the case. He knew where the night would take them and he was not prepared to go there with her. And how dare she bring up Rebecca. She didn't know the first thing about his relationship with her. Kirsten could never understand how badly he was hurt and how badly he intended for that to never happen again.

Friday Night Before The Dance 

Everyone was gathered at The Black Oak to blow off steam from their begrudging week of finals. Most students still had a few left to take, but needed to return to some normalcy and that meant a Friday night at the bar. Kirsten and her friends arrived later than they wanted to, but Sandy had been there for a few hours already. He figured he would take Tracy out one time before the dance. He had not spent much time with her lately and wanted to catch up and get reacquainted. She was a great listener and always full of jokes and laughter. They were about six drinks in and Tracy was starting to become a little forward with her actions toward him. Sandy wasn't about to complain. It actually felt good to revert back to his old ways and not have to make any effort to get a few compliments and inuendos thrown his way.

Of course, his night came to a screeching halt as soon as he saw Kirsten walk in. Michael was standing at the bar, not too far from Sandy, who noticed his immediate departure to greet Kirsten.

"Who's that?" Tracy asked, noting Sandy's eyes were no longer focused on her.

"Just this girl I am friends with." He didn't want to talk about Kirsten. "How about a body shot? Like old times?"

"Tequila?" She asked.

"What else!" Sandy ordered two shots from the bar, complete with a salt shaker and two lemons. Tracy's back was to Kirsten, setting Sandy perfectly in her line of vision. He grabbed the salt shaker and leaned in to lick her neck. His eyes met Kirsten's as he picked his head up. He looked back at Tracy and poured the salt over the wet spot provided by Sandy. He leaned back in to lick the salt off her neck and throw the shot down his throat. Tracy used this time to put the lemon half sticking out of mouth. Sandy couldn't help but look at Kirsten. He wanted to make sure she was watching, hoping it would make her jealous. He looked back at Tracy and leaned in to suck the lemon. Tracy knew this game and after he got a taste of lemon, she dropped it, making sure he got a taste of her lips.

Sandy's eyes were wide showing that he was surprised. He didn't want Kirsten to see that. His intent was not to hurt her.

"Don't look so surprised Sandy. You knew what was coming." She smiled as she picked up the salt. Kirsten tried to look away, but it was like a bad car wreck. You really don't want to see it, but you can't turn your head away.

"He was always good with the ladies. You can't deny him that." Michael noticed Kirsten staring, not realizing what Sandy's behavior was doing to her.

"Obviously, but why does he have to behave like that in public?"

"He usually doesn't, but considering he has been in that same spot at the bar for about 3 hours now, you can't expect him to act sober."

"True." She continued to stare as it was now Tracy's turn to do the shot off of Sandy. She licked his neck and Sandy shut his eyes, enjoying the warm moisture on his neck. She poured the salt and repeated her actions. As she turned to do the shot, Sandy took the lemon and put it in his mouth, but that was not what Tracy wanted. She grabbed the lemon out of his mouth and wedged it between his stomach and the button of his pants. He looked at her smiling knowing how much she loved giving blow jobs. She bent down and sucked the lemon, her hands running up his thighs. She picked her head up and took the lemon with her and pulled it out of her mouth.

Kirsten couldn't stand to watch anymore. If that was the type of thing and the type of girl Sandy wanted, then it was better off that they were friends. Sandy had been right all along. Kirsten knew she could never be that girl. She could never be that self confident and oblivious to the public eye around her. She knew he saw her staring and didn't want him to think he got the best of her.

"I'm going to the bar. Do you need another beer?" She figured since Michael bought her a drink, she would reciprocate.

'No, I'm good. Do you need a body shot?"

"Nice try, but I reserve that kind of behavior for the bedroom." She walked away but he grabbed her by the waist pulling her around to face him.

"Do you mean my bedroom Wednesday night?"

She laughed feeling uncomfortable, but he sensed it and let her out of his embrace. "I thought we talked about that already."

"You talked and I hoped you were playing mind games." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the mouth. It was short and sweet, but she couldn't help but turn around to check if Sandy saw. She got her answer as their eyes locked and she looked away.

Michael wasn't an idiot and saw what was going on. "Kirsten, you and Sandy obviously have something between you even though neither of you will admit it. You guys have been staring at each other all night."

"Sandy and I are just friends. I swear."

"Okay." Michael didn't want to hear anymore. He was happy with that answer even if he didn't believe it to be the truth. "If you are still going to the bar, I can use a beer."

Kirsten made her way right next to Sandy and ordered a glass of wine for herself and a beer for Michael. She didn't dare look at Sandy, although she could feel his eyes burning through the side of her head.

"Wow, I have to take lessons from the master." Sandy's words were slurred and she didn't have a clue to what he was talking about.

"Okay. I'll bite. What are you talking about?"

"God, you look good." He couldn't help it, he was drunk.

"What are you talking about?" She had to be firm and not fall for his lies.

He smiled loving her toughness. "Well, Michael must be the master. Not only are you going to the dance with him, but you are fetching him beers too. I tell ya, that guy is something else."

Kirsten knew, right then and there, she hated drunk Sandy. "Wow, I didn't think you were paying attention to anything tonight other then girls with their head in your crotch."

"Well, if you want me to pay attention to you, you can always..."

"Don't!"

"Don't what, Kirsten?"

Kirsten kept telling herself to stay calm and she did. "Don't disrespect me. It was the only thing you had going for you right up until that last line."

"I'm sorry." She was right and he knew it. Kirsten paid the bartender and grabbed her drinks and started to walk away. She turned around only after she heard his last comment.

"Don't sleep with him, Kirsten."

"What?"

How could she not know what he was talking about? "Michael. Don't sleep with him."

She walked back over to him and said, "Sorry to say Sandy, but you really have no input on that matter."

"I'm serious, Kirsten. If you sleep with him, you and I can never happen."

"How drunk are you?"

"He is my friend Kirsten. I can't cross that line if you cross it first."

"Here's a valid question Sandy. Since when are you and I going to happen? I thought we already crossed that bridge."

Sandy stared at her like a deer in headlights. She could see the fear in his eyes. Right at that moment, Tracy came back and took her place beside Sandy.

"That line for the bathroom was forever." Tracy then noticed Kirsten and introduced herself. Kirsten was polite and shook her hand, but when Kirsten introduced herself she saw Sandy start to visibly squirm.

"Oh, so you're Kirsten."

"I'm Kirsten, why?"

"It's just that I have heard a lot about you the past few hours."

"Really?" Kirsten couldn't help but smile. She grabbed her two drinks and excused herself from the argument that was about to take place. She made her way back over to Michael.

The evening ended with Sandy walking out the door after Tracy who seemed a little pissed off. Kirsten had to assume it was because of how mad Sandy got about her revealing that priceless information. Michael decided that he would excuse himself and help get Sandy home. He, of course, asked Kirsten first, which made her wish she felt something for him. He was such a nice guy. At least she knew she would have fun at the dance.

Wednesday Night - The Dance 

The past few days had been hell for Sandy. Not only did he have two very difficult finals to tackle, but he completely lost Saturday as a study day. He was so hung over so could barely get out of bed. He spent the entire day Sunday stoned, trying to numb the pain of the hangover. He ended up cramming for his exams, knowing that wasn't the best route to take. He also spent time tracking down Tracy to apologize for being an ass. She wasn't mad. She wasn't the type of girl to hold a grudge. She basically told Sandy he was acting like a child when it came to Kirsten. Sandy didn't want to hear it, but he didn't want to piss her off anymore. He still wanted to take her to the dance. There was no way he could go alone now.

Kirsten was excited for tonight. She loved getting dressed up, even though it reminded her of home. She didn't get to do it in Berkeley very often, so it was very unlike all of the Newport events she had been to her entire life. Plus, she wasn't under the constant surveillance of her father.

This event was known as one of Berkeley's best. Everyone met on campus and were put on a bus to an undisclosed location away from Berkeley. Usually the catering hall was located in San Francisco, which was always a good time. Most students didn't get to take advantage of what that city had to offer because of lack of monetary funds or just lack of time.

Kirsten decided on a black halter style dress, leaving her back exposed way down to her thong lining. She wore her hair swept up off her neck and away from her face, showing off her angled features. If there was one thing she knew about, it was how to carry herself in a formal social setting.

Paul and Michael stopped by Kirsten & Emily's dorm room so they didn't have to walk over to the buses alone. Emily was still finishing up, and Paul went in their room to ease her mind. Kirsten couldn't understand why she was so nervous.

"Hi." Michael seemed nervous as well. He looked really nice in a tux, but completely uncomfortable. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Why was it so easy to accept a compliment from Michael, but not from Sandy. Why was it that every time Sandy said something positive toward her, she couldn't even look him in the eye?

They made their way to the bus and Kirsten immediately spotted Sandy through the swarms of people. She felt like she could have found those eyes in any crowd. He looked incredible, dressed in a tux, and looking confident and poised, like he has been attending these types of things his whole life. She turned away from him, not wanting him to know that just looking at him got her wet.

The bus ride was uneventful except for the constant laughing and loud jokes coming from Sandy and the rest of the guys. Michael was one of the quiet ones, just chiming in every now and then. Kirsten was just like him, smiling and laughing in all the appropriate places.

Sandy saw Kirsten the minute she arrived with Michael. They didn't seem very affectionate toward one another, happy he didn't have to see that. He hated seeing her with anyone, let alone Michael who he knew was damn near perfect. She looked absolutely beautiful. Did she have one flaw? He couldn't look at her for long periods of time, otherwise he would keep thinking of how he wanted her in his arms.

They arrived in San Francisco arrived at the Mark Hopkins Hotel. The top floor was decorated for the event, plus it had three hundred and sixty degree views of the entire city. The place was gorgeous and they prided themselves on making over a hundred different types of martinis, something that was a rare occurrence at any bar in Berkeley.

The five guys from the house and their dates all shared a table. Kirsten did her very best not to look at Sandy. She was keeping her eyes on her plate, her drink, Michael, Emily, the band, the views, anywhere but on those piercing blue eyes.

Sandy could sense Kirsten was not comfortable. She kept moving her head around, not really focusing on one thing. She was only partially paying attention to the conversation around the table and barely finished one drink. He just hoped her behavior had nothing to do with Michael.

"Do you ant to go over to one of the windows and check out the view? I see you keep looking over that way." Michael was aware of how uncomfortable she was, wondering if it had to do with Sandy.

"Yes. That would be nice." She got up and he grabbed her hand and walked toward one of the floor to ceiling windows. Sandy cringed at the physical contact between them, even if it was just the holding of hands. He kept his eyes on her as they made their way over to the window. Michael stood behind her, his arms on either side of her waist, leaning on the window ledge.

"You realize if you don't do something about her, she is going to drive you nuts." Tracy knew Sandy pretty well. They had the same type of personality and could read each other pretty well.

"I know. I just don't know what I want to do." Sandy kept his eyes on her bare back wishing it was him pointing out parts of the city skyline, whispering in her ear.

"Well you better figure it out because she doesn't look like the type of girl that waits for anything."

Sandy wanted to explain where his confusion was and hope that Tracy could put him on the right path to a clear mind. "It's just that..." He struggled with the words. "You know me, right? You get that I can't be tied down by anyone."

"Come on, I thought you liked being tied."

He laughed, thinking back to how crazy she really was. "I am trying to be serious here."

"I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"Well, she has made it clear that she doesn't want anything serious anyway."

"So, what's the problem? The way I see it, there shouldn't be..." Then it hit Tracy like a ton of bricks. "Unless you are falling for her. Are you falling for her?" asked Tracy in disbelief.

He smiled sheepishly, "I don't know. I can't be the boyfriend type. I can't go back to being that guy, but with her, I can't be myself and treat her like any other girl."

Kirsten was enjoying the aerial tour she was getting from Michael. "Would you like to dance?" Kirsten looked over to the dance floor, happy to see others dancing, and accepted. She didn't want to be the only ones out there. She hated that there was a condition to her acceptance. She saw Sandy staring right at her as Michael pulled her close.

"Sandy, do you want to know what I think?"

"I don't know. Are you going to bruise my ego?" Sandy was happy he could be so honest with her.

"Well you are going to hear it anyway. You are thinking about it too much. I think you just have to go for it and see how it plays out. If you don't take a chance, then you will never know how things could be. If it doesn't work out, then you won't have to live with all the indecisiveness."

His eyes never left them on the dance floor. He knew Tracy was right and maybe so was Kirsten. Maybe he was just scared, not that he would ever admit that to her.

Michael noticed Sandy staring and needed to address the situation with Kirsten. "I know I have asked you this before, but I really need you to tell me the truth."

Kirsten pulled herself back from him and looked into his eyes wondering what he was talking about.

He continued with, "I know you said you and Sandy were just friends and even though you might feel that way, he definitely doesn't. He never looks at anyone the way he looks at you. I just haven't put all the pieces together yet."

"Michael..." Kirsten was hesitant. She didn't know what to say, especially that she could see the hurt in his eyes. "Sandy and I have a complicated relationship. When I told you that we are friends, that was not a lie. We are friends, but there is always this tension between us. When I told you that I wanted to come to this dance with you, that was the truth as well. That is why I wanted to make it clear from the beginning that you and I would come as friends. That sex was probably not in the cards for tonight. I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I really was not trying to deceive you in any way."

Michael was upset. He really started to like Kirsten, but he knew her heart wasn't into it. He could tell by the way she looked at him. There was no burning desire in her eyes. That look was reserved for Sandy, he knew it and there was nothing he could do. "Okay. I appreciate your honesty, but I hope you are still going to come to the after-party and hang out for the rest of the night." He posed it as a question, waiting for her reply.

Kirsten replied in the form of a smile. "Of course I am still coming. I wouldn't miss it."

It took every piece of dignity Sandy could scrape to make his way over to Kirsten. Their last encounter at the bar was not his finest moment. Michael saw him coming, Kirsten's back facing him. "Hey Michael. Do you mind if I cut in? I think I owe Kirsten an apology from the other night."

Michael looked at him, his ego bruised a little bit, but would never say no. "Sandy, you don't need an excuse. Kirsten, is it okay with you?" Michael was always looking out for her best interest.

Kirsten finally looked up at Sandy and her knees went weak. "Sure. Thank you Michael."

Michael excused himself and figured he would get a drink. There was no need to stay completely sober now. He knew where this night was taking him and it was nowhere near Kirsten. Although he was happy she was honest with him, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Kirsten and Sandy stood there awkwardly until Sandy made the first move. He gently took her small hand in his and held it close to his heart. She tentatively put his other hand on her bare back. She felt his warm hand against her skin and was trying not to visibly shiver. Little did he know, skin-to-skin contact was giving her goose bumps.

He looked in her eyes and held her gaze before saying, "You have no idea what it took for me to come over here." He smiled at her, hoping for her warm up a bit.

No such luck. "I'm glad I intimidate you." She didn't smile, just stared at him expectantly, seeming like she was waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for Friday night. I was drunk and words were just coming out of my mouth. It's not how I truly felt. I never meant to disrespect you in any way."

"You should always say what you mean and mean what you say, Sandy." She repeated his words from a few weeks back.

"I know." He looked down at their feet and watched them both move, enjoying the fact, at this point that she just wasn't fleeing the scene. There was a comfortable silence between them and they were just enjoying the embrace.

"You should never blame public drunkenness on the things you say. You always mean what you say when you are drunk."

"I know that too."

"Do you even remember what you said to me?"

"I remember suggestion you do something to get my attention. That was why I was apologizing. I know how degrading that must have been to hear."

She finally laughed. "Do you remember what else you said?"

"Yes. I just didn't want you to make a mistake."

"So sleeping with Michael would be a mistake in your eyes?"

"Come on Kirsten, you know it would."

"Maybe." How could she not agree with him? It would be a monumental mistake.

The song continued as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her bare back, willing her to come closer to him. He didn't know what it was about this girl, he just constantly needed to feel close to her. It was never enough. He always wanted more.

"Why does this feel so right?" He wanted her to know how he was feeling.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. "Wow, you're not even drunk."

"I'm serious." He laughed at her trying to get a read, wondering what she was thinking. "When I am with you, it's like everyone and everything else goes away."

"I know."

"You looking beautiful tonight. You always look great, but tonight, you took take my breath away."

Kirsten put her head down, taking her turn to look at their feet as they shuffled to the music.

He put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Just say thank you."

Her eyes met his once again and she smiled. "Thank you. You clean up well. I would have never thought you would like wearing a tux."

"Who said I did?"

"You just look so comfortable in it, like you have been wearing them your whole life."

"Yeah right."

The song was coming to an end and Sandy wanted to freeze time. He knew it wasn't the end of seeing her for the evening but figured this was the last time he would be able to hold her. "You are coming back to the house right?"

"Yeah. You guys always throw a great party. I wouldn't miss it."

He finally let her go when they song changed and she could break herself away from those eyes. "Thanks for the dance. I am glad you cut in." And with that she was gone. She walked back over to Michael as he made his way to the bar. He needed a drink to calm himself down. He saw Michael and felt he needed to explain.

"Sorry for the interruption. I promise that will be the last one."

"Sandy, if I would have known you wanted to take Kirsten, I would have never asked her."

"Mike, I already was going with Tracy. It is fine."

"Speaking of which, she is a wild one huh?

Sandy laughed, wondering how he knew that. "You have no idea."

"Yes, I do. She just propositioned me to the coat room. I wanted to wait until you were done before I accepted. I know Kirsten and I are not going to happen. I'm not an idiot. I can see how she looks at you."

"You are too nice for your own good Mike. Have fun!"

Kirsten was seated back at the table with Emily when they all decided to call it a night. They eventually made their way back to the house, which was packed with Berkeley seniors in no time. The music was blaring and the drinks were flowing. Sandy only had a few drinks wanting to remember the night. He was having fun just watching Kristen make drinks.

"You need a better blender."

"You do realize five guys live here right? It's not often we make drinks that blend."

"You don't know what you're missing."

He moved closer to her. "Yes I do." He clearly was not talking about the drinks. "My eyes can't get enough of you and I can't tell you what my body is doing."

She arched an eyebrow looking right at his crotch. She didn't notice anything that shouldn't be there, but she was hoping she had that affect on him. "Do you want me to tell you what my body is doing?"

"No! Please don't. I don't think I can handle it." She smiled and turned around to finish making her drink. Sandy made his way over to Michael who was now in very close proximity of Tracy.

"Hey man, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure." Michael started to walk away from Tracy and follow Sandy to the corner of the living room. Michael figured Sandy might have been mad about making a move on Tracy. "Are you mad?"

"No. Why would you think I'm mad?"

"Tracy." One word explaining a lot more to Sandy.

"No, not at all. I just figured that maybe you should say something to Kirsten considering she really is your date tonight."

They both looked toward the kitchen and saw Kirsten, Emily and Paul laughing over something. Michael didn't want to piss Sandy off, but he felt the need to point out the obvious. "I really don't think she cares. She has had her eye on you all night. I know there is something there."

"Are you mad?" It was Sandy's turn to ask.

"Are you admitting something?"

"Never."

"That's what I thought. No, I'm not mad. But I am going to walk Tracy home if that is cool with you?"

"It's fine. Have a good night." Sandy turned away from Michael and his eyes searched out Kirsten. He knew what we wanted...for tonight anyway. He had to take Tracy's advice and not think too much. Take it one day at a time, how could things go wrong? He searched the whole house for what felt like hours, although in reality, it was probably ten minutes. He eventually found her sitting outside on the front steps of the porch.

He moved closer to her and sat down. He always felt that need to be in close proximity of her existence. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air. You?"

"Actually, I was looking for you."

'Really? I thought you would have been looking for Tracy who just left with my date. It's kind of funny if you think about it."

"You find that funny? I find it insulting!" His eyes were wide and he was trying to hide the amusing look that was creeping up on his face.

"You know why they left, don't play dumb."

"For argument sake, tell me."

"Don't make me say it Sandy. It's hard enough accepting it, saying it would be making it a realization." Kirsten shivered, visibly cold from the crisp December air in northern California. Sandy fought the urge to pull her close and warm her up with his own body heat. Instead, he opted to take off his own tuxedo jacket and drape it over her shoulders.

"Such a gentleman!" They wouldn't be Sandy and Kirsten if there was no teasing involved.

"I try."

Kirsten took all of him in and noticed that his tie was still knotted perfectly, but the top button on his shirt was open. "Why don't you take your tie off? It seems like it would be uncomfortable."

He looked down at the bowtie and back at her dark blue eyes. "Well, I never wear these things so once I untie it, I know it can't go back to look this neat." He didn't meet her eyes, obviously embarrassed. His background didn't supply him with many black-tie events.

Kirsten wasn't thinking about his upbringing. She knew him not knowing how to tie a bowtie was probably more normal than the fact that she did. "So who tied it for you tonight?"

"You really are trying to embarrass me, huh?"

"It was Paul, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Do you know how aggravating you could be?"

She just ignored him. "Just untie it."

His fingers played with the material before he tugged it loose. He had to admit, it did feel good.

She then leaned over and took the material in between her long fingers. Her face was close to his now, their eyes meeting, speaking volumes of how much they wanted each other. 'Don't look at me, watch my hands." She smiled as she went to work. Her fingers worked what Sandy considered magic. When her fingers brushed up against his neck, he felt heat ignite between his legs.

"I guess I don't have to ask where you learned that." Their faces were too close for him to resist. She sadly smiled, looking down to avoid the awkwardness that really never exists. Sandy cupped her face in his hands. "I figured out something today." His hands were gentle, but her head had nowhere to turn. She was lost in his eyes.

"What's that?" Her voice cracked, wanting him so badly, but trying not to show it.

"I am thinking about us too much. I never use my head when it comes to girls, but when it comes to you, I can't help it. Right now, all I keep thinking is how something as simple as you tying my bowtie is... like reason seven hundred and forty two...to why you and I should never do what I so badly want."

"And what's that?" She leaned in a little closer, but that was as far as she was going to start something. She kissed him first the last time and was not about to be the one to crack this time.

"You know what." His eyes were deep and serious.

"You're going to have to say it for me to understand."

"Do you always get what you want?"

"Always." She smiled as the back of his hand brushed against her cheek. He leaned in and that was it. They were both lost.

Kirsten closed her eyes first, knowing what was coming. Sandy waited for her to do so before he closed his own. He brushed his full lips against her softer ones, savoring how good the contact between them felt. Kirsten didn't move. She was going to let him take charge of this situation. He pulled back and opened his eyes, hoping for some indication from her, whether it was safe to continue. She felt him pull slightly back, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him have a clue to what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking right now?" He whispered it, enjoying how close he was to her and knowing she loved this game.

"You can't play my game." His hands were still cupping her face, afraid to let go, but also afraid to stay there. She loved their repertoire.

"Humor me."

"Ummm...I am thinking that I am going home tomorrow."

"I know, me too. Bad timing, huh?"

"No. I was thinking that I have to go home and pack because my flight leaves early in the morning."

"Really?" He was stunned. He couldn't believe she was not into this as much as he was. He started to pull his hands away from her face when she answered him.

"No." She quickly grabbed his hands, letting him know she was just kidding. "There are advantages to having a wealthy father. My flight leaves when I show up at the airport."

"God Kirsten, I am scared shit here and you are joking with me?"

"It's what we do, isn't it?" She was smiling, but realized he was serious.

"Not tonight."

"Okay." She agreed. "Not tonight."

He leaned back in and kissed her again. She felt bad that he was taking this so seriously. She was afraid to take anything with Sandy too seriously. He was a playboy. Isn't this what he did all the time? She was starting to think that this might be different. She really didn't care at this very moment in time. She was starting to feel Sandy's need to deepen the kiss and that was when all rational thoughts were gone.

Sandy knew there was no going back from this point. The world erupting would not stop his desires. He still knew he didn't want anything long term. He still knew he could never be what she would expect. Right now though, he just didn't care. He wanted her, needed her, had to have her.

Kirsten felt Sandy's lips part and she knew his tongue in her mouth would follow. She wanted to hold back and tease him, but she couldn't help herself. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He slowly slid his tongue in her mouth cautiously, fearing she was going to come to her senses and stop this immediately. Kirsten felt the invasion and massaged his tongue with her own, feeling the loss of control. Her hands moved upwards running them through his dark wavy hair, again pulling herself closer to him. His hands trailed their way down her bare back, loving how sexy she really was. He couldn't help himself as they traveled even further down to her ass, his lips never leaving hers.

Kirsten thought to herself about Sandy's comment about her ass soon as she felt his hands there. She couldn't help but smile. Sandy felt her smile through their deep kiss and pulled back. "What?" It came out in a concerned tone.

"You've got good hands Cohen."

He smiled one of those smiles that traveled all the way to his eyes. The eyes that watched Kirsten get up from her position on the steps and walk away from him. He sat there speechless. Where was she going? Was this not what she wanted? Did she decide without his knowledge that this could never be? A million questions were swirling through his mind.

She made her way to the door, put her hand on the door knob and she looked back at him. "Are you coming?"

Sandy never moved so fast in his life. "Right behind ya!"

He followed her through the crowd of people, not knowing where she was going. Kirsten just wanted to get there without running into anyone. She did not want any interruptions. As she got to his bedroom door, she turned to face him, her back leaning against the door frame. "You want to try this again?"

Sandy couldn't believe this girl, who had a hard time taking compliments from him, could be so confident about what was being implied. "What do you think?"

He walked in the room ahead of her and waited for her to come in. He couldn't believe this was going to happen. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

She was nervous. Her sexual experience was very limited next to his, but she tried to keep a clear mind about it. She didn't want to psych herself out of it. Sandy shut the door behind him and met her in the center of his room. He grabbed her quickly, not wanting her to think of anything other than him right now and how good this was going to be.

She felt his hands on her back and immediately down to her ass. She pushed herself against his rock hard body and felt cock against her thigh. That was enough to send her to a world far away from rational thinking. She took her long fingers and masterfully untied his bowtie and started to work on the buttons of his shirt. She tugged at the bottom, pulling it out of his trousers. The tie landed on the floor and she stepped back to study his now bare chest. She once again pulled him close to her and before their lips met, she whispered, "You have a great body."

Sandy smiled sheepishly, feeling like he was being stared at like a fish trapped in a small bowl. She didn't care as she pulled his shirt off his shoulders, down his arms and discarded it to the floor. He was just staring at her and she felt like she had to pull him out of this trance. "Now who is the one that doesn't know how to take compliments?"

It was now his turn. He was starting to feel himself grow even harder than he was, if that was possible. He undid the halter part of her dress letting it fall over the front of her shoulders, revealing her breasts in a black lace undergarment. Sandy had never seen any piece of lingerie look so elegant. _This girl is way out of my league_, he thought. He pushed her dress over her hips, willing it completely off. It pooled onto the floor, joining the others. She stepped out of her heels and then out of her dress, just now wearing the lingerie.

Sandy just stared at her and Kirsten was starting to feel self-conscious. "What?"

"You just have no idea how beautiful you are. You would not be this nice if you knew the power you have over all men."

"All men?"

"Well definitely this man."

"You were right the last time. I like to have all the control." She smiled as her hands made there way to his trousers. She slowly unbuttoned them and carefully slid down the zipper. His penis swelled out of his boxers, the tip out of his pants.

Sandy cupped her face again, kissing her gently, but it soon turned into rushed, desirable, deep kisses. Kirsten's hands remained on his pants, pushing them to the floor. Sandy did not want to break this kiss but didn't want to fall over since his feet were tangled. He pushed himself away as he used his feet to take his shoes off and step out, now only in his boxers.

For the first time, Kirsten got an idea of how big he really was and now she was intimidated. Of all the times she slept with Jimmy, including her first time, she was never this nervous. Sandy picked up on this, and as much as he didn't want to ask, he felt that he had to. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She pressed her body against his, yearning to feel that huge cock against her groin. It was like a magnet that drew her in. "Sandy, let's not let words get in the way this time." She leaned in this time and started the kiss, the first time since they began. Sandy didn't need any more encouragement than that. His hands moved to her breasts, kneading them one at a time, making her nipples go hard. He needed them in his mouth. He broke the kiss and started to tenderly kiss his way down to her chest. "You have no idea how bad I want this." She said it as she was almost gasping for air.

Sandy removed the strap over her left shoulder, letting the undergarment fall revealing her perky breast. His lips could not stay away. He kissed, open mouth against her body, pulling his tongue in and out of his mouth. Kirsten moaned loudly, just wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him inside her, knowing that his experience was going to prevent that with foreplay.

She could play his game. Her fingers played with the elastic of his boxers, and without warning, plunged inside the material. He was huge. That was all Kirsten kept thinking as her hand stroked his length. The thought of putting that in her mouth was enticing, but she wanted more than that. She gripped him lightly sliding her hand up and down rapidly as the other massaged his balls. Sandy groaned, never thinking she could be this good. Where did she get her skills?

Sandy didn't want to lose himself anytime soon, but knew if she continued, he was in trouble. He had to distract himself. He started to lift the material of her lingerie and slid his hands up her thighs. He massaged her inner thigh until she let go, getting lost in what was about to happen. He moved his hand further up until his index finger touched the damp material of her underwear. She felt like the teasing alone was going to make her come. She fought it, stretching the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down his legs. Now she saw him.

_Two can play at this game_, he thought. As much as he wanted to massage her folds on the outside, he needed to rip her underwear off. In one swift movement, he pulled the material down her legs and bent down as he pulled. He picked up each foot and helped her step out of them. As he came up to eye level with her, he pulled the sides of her lingerie up. She was afraid to lift her arms, remembering that was the last sexy thing she did the last they were together. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have to.

With the material in his hands, he came closer to her and leaned his cock into now bare groin, course hairs meeting course hairs. She didn't need any explanation. She lifted her arms and, within seconds, the material was shed. They now stood there completely naked, visually taking each other in.

Sandy quickly closed the space between them and hungrily started kissing her, never wanting it to end. The feeling of her naked body against his was more than he could take. He walked them over to his bed and he sat down hoping she would not break their passionate kiss. To his surprise, she took it upon herself to straddle him. His dick was too close to her now. He ran his hands up and down her back, pulling her down with him and his head hit the pillow.

She wanted him inside her, but waited for his cue. Since she was on top, she decided to rub her breast against his chest and push her pussy against the length of his dick. He immediately rolled them over so he was on top. He needed to know if she was ready and slid his arm between their bodies, fingertips reaching for her folds. He played with them on the outside before using his index finger to feel her wetness. After her muscles contracted against his finger, he used his thumb to make way for his middle finger to slide in next. She felt her buttocks tighten and she couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh god, that feels good."

That was all he needed to hear. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom. He may be a lot of things, but he was always careful. After setting himself up, he leaned over her, staring her right in the eyes. The hardness of her nipples, still, such a turn on.

She could feel the tip of his dick touching her, wanting to fill her. She reached down, grabbed him and guided him in. He slowly pushed himself in, one inch at a time, watching her eyelids flicker in ecstasy. He loved how tight she felt, knowing what that meant. Once he was fully submerged, he caught her lips with his. She deepened the kiss one more time, before he pulled out completely and plunged back. He moaned at the pressure he felt, knowing this wasn't going to last long.

She bit her lip, relishing in the feeling, knowing that although it had been awhile, it never felt this good. He slid in and out of her, kisses covering all parts of her body. He was trying so hard not to come, not wanting to be embarrassed or have her be disappointed. He reached down between them, and like a pro, found her clit with his thumb. It sent her over the edge.

She made a noise that she, herself, never heard. It was a toss between a moan and a cry. It sent him over the edge. He felt the familiar tightening and whispered, "Shit, I'm gonna come."

And he exploded. He buried his head into her neck, loving the way she smelled. He made a grunting noise as he pumped a few last times into her.

Now this was the awkward part. He pulled his head out of the crook of her neck, and looked her straight in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time softly and full of tender. He felt himself go limp inside her and had to pull himself away. "Wow. I don't want to move." He reluctantly rolled off of her, discarded the condom, and walked over to pick his boxers up off the floor. He wanted to hold her next to him, and didn't need wetness to get in the way.

Kirsten just laid there wondering what she would do. She wanted to bolt. With Jimmy, he would just roll over and go to sleep. This was so unfamiliar to her. She grabbed the sheets to cover herself up, wondering how many times girls have done this with these same sheets. Sandy could see something bothering her. He made his way back over to her.

"Hey what's the matter? You okay?" His concern was evident.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I know that could have been better, but you just drive me crazy. I promise it will be the next time."

"The next time?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah. There will be a next time, right?" Was he that bad that she didn't even want to consider it? "It couldn't have been that bad, was it?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. It was really good."

"Good. I thought so too."

He got back into bed and went to get under the covers with her when she quickly sat up.

"Where are you going?" He was never going to figure this girl out.

She made her way over to the pile of clothes, putting back on the lingerie just to cover up. She clearly was embarrassed about walking around naked in front of him. "I have to get back to campus and pack. I am leaving tomorrow."

Sandy bolted over to her and grabbed her hands before she put on another piece of clothing. "Oh no you don't. You are not taking off on me again. I really would like for you to stay."

"The night?"

"Yes, or for however long you want. We can stay here all break if you want. And if that's the case, we can do that many, many more times."

She laughed at him as he guided her back. She got under the covers and Sandy spooned her from behind. He kissed her neck, helping her relax a bit. "I meant what I said before."

"What's that?"

"You are really beautiful."

She wanted to come back with a witty response. All she could come up with was, "Thank You."

--

--

_Okay Guys…Click that button!_


	11. The Bronx Apt Building

_Hey Everyone – Once again my apologies for the tardiness. This chapter was extremely difficult to write because it had to follow the last one where so much stuff happened. It is not as long as the previous two, but I still hope you enjoy it. It's a little bit boring, but I needed it to bridge the gap and set up the next chapter. Please stick with it! And always, I am forever grateful for your reviews! _

--

Thursday Morning 

Kirsten had been lying in Sandy's arms for what felt like hours. She was wide awake, trying to keep her eyes closed, pretending to sleep. She had her back toward Sandy, and although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was sleeping. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back. She tried to use the rhythm to lull herself to asleep, but that was not working. She felt like she tried everything from counting backwards to thinking her favorite thoughts, but nothing was willing sleep to come.

She knew it was because she was uncomfortable. Not with Sandy, but with herself and her behavior. She couldn't believe that she just slept with Sandy. She couldn't believe that all it took for her to falter was his attractive features and his charming words. She couldn't believe that she could give so much of herself to someone who didn't even want to be in a committed relationship with her. Where were her morals? Where was her self esteem? Where was her self-respect?

It took her almost two years to finally give in to Jimmy's wants and desires. She had contemplated losing her virginity for months before it actually happened. It was something that was planned out over weeks. Maybe it was because that was her first time. Maybe it was just a lot easier to fall into someone else's arms the second time.

She didn't regret sleeping with Sandy. How could she? It was the best sex she ever had. If it never happened again, she would have to be okay with that. Sandy made it clear that he wasn't the boyfriend type. Just last night he commented on how they were from opposite worlds and having a relationship would never work. She was just having a very difficult time separating the mental from the physical.

She was thinking about it too much. She had to take Sandy's words into consideration. He said he needed to stop thinking about it. He did, he acted, and now she was wrapped up in sheets that probably surrounded countless girls' bodies. That thought made her sick. How many women had Sandy been with before her?

Before her mind could wander any further, she thought about how she could escape. She needed to get back to her dorm, but first she had to get out of his embrace. She gently removed his arms from her waist and slowly pulled the covers down. As she spun her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes caught the sight of her clothing across the floor. _It had been a good night_, she thought.

His kisses were so soft and gentle at times and then hungry and passionate at other times. As their bodies intertwined, she could never remember feeling such completeness before. Now, here she was, trying to get out of there to avoid the awkward confrontation. She played it over in her head a thousand times while she laid in his arms.

He would say the sex was great, because it was.

She would agree, pretending that was all there was to it.

He would say that he still hoped they could be friends.

She would say okay.

He would say something charming to leave the door open for future trysts.

She would agree, knowing how hard it was going to be to keep her emotions out of the playing area.

They would go their separate ways.

She didn't want to play that part. She knew, even if it was cowardly, that she had to avoid this at all costs. She got up from the bed slowly so Sandy wouldn't feel the mattress sink to his side. _College beds_, she thought. No one ever had a good mattress. She turned to look at him and couldn't help but smile. He was adorable, even while he slept. How annoying is that?

She dressed quickly, grabbed her purse and left the door slightly ajar. She didn't want to take the chance of him hearing the door shut behind her. This was the ultimate walk of shame. She had to make her way back to campus, in an evening gown and heels, while students were probably up early because everyone was heading home for the holidays.

She turned a few heads as she walked home. This only added to her already existing shame. She couldn't help it, even though she really didn't do anything wrong. This just wasn't how Kirsten Nichol, daughter of Caleb Nichol, should behave. She knew it, but she kept telling herself not to care.

As she opened the front door to her room, she was glad to see Paul and Emily fell asleep on the couch. This would make it easy for her to go in their room, pack and get the hell out of Berkeley. Emily must have heard her rustling around in the room and got up to greet her.

"So, someone had a good night huh?"

"Shhh." Kirsten didn't need Paul to hear this conversation. It was humiliating enough.

"He's sleeping Kirsten, and don't even tell me there is nothing to tell. I know there is because we saw you two on the porch last night. It looked like a pretty heated kiss and then we saw you go to his room where I assume you are just getting back from."

"Em, keep your voice down."

"Do you honestly think Paul and I have not discussed this?

Kirsten realized she was being stupid. Of course they discussed it. Why would she think this would be some secret? There were a lot of people at that party that must have saw her succumb to Sandy's charms. She was so disgusted with herself.

"What's the matter?" Emily recognized the uncertainty in Kirsten's eyes.

"Nothing. I just have to pack so I can get out of here as quickly as possible."

"What's the rush? Was it that bad?"

"Was what bad?"

"The sex." Emily stated simply.

"What makes you think we had sex last night?"

"Are you denying it?"

Kirsten couldn't lie to Emily. "No." She didn't want to spend the entire morning analyzing it though. "Em, it was incredible. It was probably the best sex I have ever had. Not that I have much to compare, but wow." She pulled out her suitcase and started to get her stuff together.

"That's great Kirsten. So again, what's the rush to skip town?"

"I just can't face him. I don't want to face him. I don't want to hear again how he is not the boyfriend type of guy. I know that already. I just don't want to hear it again."

"Well, didn't you see him this morning?"

That was when the guilt set in. "No, I sort of just snuck out of there."

"Kirsten! How immature are you?"

"I know. I realize now how bad that is."

"How would you like it if he did that to you?"

"Don't turn the tables Emily. Besides, I am sure he is probably relieved. Plus we are both going home for a few weeks to opposite ends of the country. We can both..."

"What, Kirsten? Forget that it ever happened? Sorry to break the news to you, but it doesn't work like that."

"Em, I don't need a lecture. I am going home soon enough to be lectured about my poor decisions."

"I'm sorry. No judgment here. I am going to leave you to your packing, but if you want to talk, call me over break."

Sandy still had his eyes closed as he thought about the previous night. All he wanted was to be close to Kirsten and he finally was. It never felt so good before. He never felt so connected before. He just wanted more of that. He reached over to pull her close to him once again, but his fingertips were met with cool sheets and cold air.

His eyes flew open in disbelief. She did it again. She managed to take off on him without him noticing. How does she do that especially after last night? Was she serious about this not being anything serious? He started to question all the feelings he was having. He started to question his judgment of her character once again. It was a flaw. Ever since Rebecca, he had to be careful. Kirsten was so different though. She was nothing like Rebecca. He could never imagine Kirsten ever being that selfish and self absorbed.

Sandy was thinking of what he should do. Should he try and find her and talk to her about last night? He wanted to make sure she was okay. Never had a girl taken off on him the morning after. It was really insulting. He thought he made it clear that he wanted her to stay. He pulled her back to bed and she obliged. Was he reading this situation all wrong? Should he just let her go and not think about it? He was trying not to use his head, not to get caught up in this. He should just catch his flight back to New York and not think of Kirsten Nichol until he came back to Berkeley.

Who was he kidding? Last night was incredible. That was not something he felt often, even though there was plenty of opportunity too. He couldn't not speak to her for three weeks after what finally had happened between them. He couldn't believe his overwhelming need for that. Even Rebecca didn't have that kind of hold on him. She was more an acquired taste. The first time they slept together Rebecca always was the one who did the pursuing.

He liked that Kirsten was a challenge. That was what set her apart from everyone else. In that instance, he realized he had to see her. He had to track her down. He didn't want to be that guy. He prided himself on being a gentleman and she deserved at least that.

Thursday Afternoon 

Kirsten arrived at the airport, walking slowly, still in a daze from her late night. As she made her way over to the private jet terminal she heard her name being called. As she turned around and locked eyes, her body filled with a spectrum of emotions. At one end she was nervous, dreading the upcoming conversation, embarrassed of what he thought of her, suddenly feeling shy. At the other end, she was thrilled, knowing he came all the way here to meet her, excited that he cared.

"Still not comfortable with all the intimacy?" he grabbed her bag for her and started wheeling it the direction she was walking.

She lowered her head, remembering their previous conversation of sex versus intimacy. She remembered telling him there was no correlation between the two. "I guess."

"I figured. I really wished you would have stayed. I was..."

"I did stay. I stayed for awhile, but I just couldn't get comfortable. I didn't leave until the morning. I tried falling asleep, but I couldn't. There is a side to this that you will find funny!"

She stopped walking so he could face her. "Yeah? What's that?"

"The image of me walking back to campus in my dress, high heels and smudged makeup. It was definitely a sight to see." She laughed making it clear that she was not mad in any way.

"I would have walked you back. I could have borrowed someone's car. I wanted to see you this morning." He smiled sheepishly, not knowing where else to go from there.

"That's sweet Sandy, but you didn't have to come all the way here."

They arrived at the end of the hallway and someone in a airline uniform came out to greet them.

"Good afternoon Ms. Nichol. We are ready for takeoff whenever you are. Please let me take your bag aboard."

"Thanks Joel." Kirsten was familiar with this attendant. He was on her father's staff.

As the attendant reached for her bag, Sandy tightened his grip and spoke up. "I can take it for her. Thanks man."

Kirsten looked up at Sandy with a smirk on her face. "What are you doing? They always do that. You really don't have to."

"What? And miss getting to see the inside of a private jet? Are you nuts?"

As he rolled her suitcase through the door, Kirsten just followed him, dreading his reaction. Sandy was speechless. He couldn't believe this was how she traveled and it was the norm for her. Leather seats, private chef, entertainment center were just some of things causing his bewilderment.

"This is why I wanted the Joel to take my bag."

"What? Why?"

"The look on your face is making me sick."

"I'm sorry. It's just ..." He struggled with locating the right words. "You should see how I travel compared to this."

"I'm sure it's very normal."

"That's one word for it." Sandy wanted to drop it. He could tell she felt uncomfortable. He just couldn't understand how she didn't consider herself lucky. "So..."

"So..." She didn't know what to say so she just repeated him. What was left to say?

"Kirsten, I really don't know what to say. I want to talk to you about last night, but the words..."

"There is nothing to talk about." She interrupted.

"Really? There is nothing you want to say? You didn't want to say that you had fun, that you find me attractive, that you hope it happens again." His eyes were dancing with hers, anticipating a response.

"Okay, I want to say all those things, but am too scared. I am glad you said them for me."

"Well, I'm a talker."

She laughed, loving his ability to do that to her. "Thanks for meeting me here as well, but again, you didn't have to. You are going above and beyond what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"We discussed our expectations of this before, Sandy. Did we not agree that you and I would never work?"

"Yes, we discussed it, but what do you think now?"

"I thought you said we were thinking too much!" She loved using his own words to haunt him. "I think that I had a really good time and I have my suspicions that you did too."

He let go of her suitcase handle, forgetting his grip was still there. He took a step closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. "I had an unbelievable time." He moved his face closer to hers, wanting to kiss her one last time before they separate for a few weeks. "So what happens now?"

She smiled at him. She couldn't help it. He was grinning ear to ear and it was contagious. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. _She smells so good_, he thought. She opened her mouth welcoming anything he had to offer. She couldn't get enough of him even though she fought the urge.

As their kiss deepened, their hands started to roam each other's body. Her hands on his chest, his hands on her back trailing downward, needing to stop. He pulled away first knowing if they didn't stop, Joel was going to walk in on more than he bargained for.

She decided to answer his question. "I thought this was your area of expertise."

"Not precisely." He decided to make a bold move. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "If you get bored over break, feel free to call me whenever."

"Shouldn't you be the one to call me?"

"I would have never thought you to be so old fashioned, Kirsten. Besides, you didn't offer up your number."

She smiled before Sandy was startled out of his trance. He looked at his watch and looked back at her with a sense of panic on his face. "Kirsten, I have to run. I rushed over here trying to catch you, but I still have to pack and catch my own plane."

"Okay, go. Sorry to keep you. Have a great break. I'll call you." That just slipped out.

"You will?"

"Maybe!"

He smiled his big, toothy smile. He cupped her face with his hands one last time, leaned in and gave her a slow, closed mouth kiss on her lips. He let this lips linger for a bit, not wanting it to end. He opened his eyes and he was happy to see her smiling back at him. "Good!"

And with that he was gone. She watched his back as he walked away from her. This break was going to kill her.

Sandy grabbed a cab and rushed back to his house, which was in utter disarray. He didn't give a second thought to cleaning anything up. Five guys lived there, they didn't care. He went to his room and started to pack. Shortly after, he heard a knock on his door."

"Come in." He called back, his heart stopping, thinking it might be her.

"Hey man. Just wanted to say goodbye. I am taking off." It was Paul.

"See you in a few weeks. Are you planning on seeing Emily over break?"

"Of course. You have no idea how hard it is to be away from her."

"I have an idea."

"So I assume I am going to get nothing from you before I go, so just answer me one question. Was it good?"

Sandy immediately knew that he knew about Kirsten. He must have seen them or Emily told him. It really didn't matter though. He didn't care about hiding it anymore. He grabbed his packed suitcase and made his way toward the door leading out into the living room. "It was simply the best."

Kirsten thought about Sandy on the plane, in the limo and even when she arrived at her house. She thought about how Sandy made her feel and how he had such a genuine soul. She had never met anyone like him before. He was so different, but in a refreshing sort of way. As she made her way through the front door of the huge mansion, it never felt less like home. Two weeks, she kept telling herself. Two weeks and she would be back at Berkeley putting in time at the gallery and not worrying about classes. It won't be that bad, plus she would get to hang out with Jimmy and the rest of her high school friends.

Thursday Night 

Sandy landed in New York and was greeted with bitter cold wind, ice frozen over the sidewalks and millions of people in a rush. He realized right then and there that as much as he loved New York, California was his home now. It was just a different way of life. He thought of Kirsten as his cab pulled up in front of his Bronx apartment building. After seeing her private jet, he couldn't imagine her seeing his digs. Another reason they could never work.

"Hey Ma, I'm home." He walked into the small three bedroom apartment already missing his house in Berkeley. "And before you say anything, I come in peace." It didn't take long for Sandy to realize that she wasn't home. He knew she probably forgot about his return, but didn't want to think about it.

After a few hours of unwinding, he heard the front door open, knowing it was his mother. He didn't want to scare her so he called out, "Hey Ma. I'm in here."

"Sanford?" She said it questioningly.

He met her in the kitchen which just barely fit the two of them. "Yeah. Did you forget I was coming home?"

"No, if I forgot, I wouldn't have been able to line up a job for you for the next three weeks."

"Ma, what did you get me into?"

"You need money, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No buts, Sandy. I got you a bartending job at Spark's Steakhouse. Do you know what kind of money rolls through there? Rich people just throwing hundred dollar bills around as tips." She saw Sandy's horrified look. "Don't thank me or anything."

"Uh...I just didn't expect that. Sorry. Thank you. The money will definitely come in handy, although the thought of serving rich people is not my idea of fun."

"Take what you can get." That was the end of that conversation. He was going to work whether he liked it or not. He had a hard time saying no to his mother. She had some sort of weird hold on him and he couldn't shake. _Servicing rich people_, he thought. How bad could that be? The only rich person he knew was Kirsten and he thought of all the ways he would love to service her. This wouldn't be bad at all.

Kirsten was in her room when she heard the front door slam shut. She was dreading seeing her father after her last encounter but knew she had to face the music sometime.

"Kirsten? Kirsten, are you home?" That wasn't the voice of her father. She got up from her bed and made her way down the curvy staircase. She was thrilled that looking up at her were not those cold blue eyes of steel. They were softer, light brown ones, looking at her with some level of uncertainty.

"Hey Jimmy! I am so glad it is you." She back peddled. "I thought you were my father."

"No, just me. I heard you would be back tonight and your timing is impeccable."

"Why's that?" She was intrigued now.

"Taryn is having a rager. It is supposed to be awesome. You want to come with?"

She didn't want to give Jimmy the wrong idea, but anything sounded better than seeing her father. "Sure. Come upstairs while I get ready and then we can go. Just give me ten minutes."

"Yeah right! I think I know you a little better than that."

She laughed knowing he was right. He really did know almost everything about her and that was what made everything about their relationship so simple. After about twenty five minutes, Kirsten and Jimmy made their way down to the foyer running right into Caleb coming in the the front door.

"Dad! Hi. Jimmy and I were..."

"Go. Have fun. Glad to see you two together." He turned his attention to Jimmy. "How are classes going? Still on target for graduation?"

"Yes, sir." He didn't know what else to say to Caleb. The last time they saw each other, he upset Kirsten and she ended up leaving. It was not something he liked to think about.

"Good. Take care of my girl. Have fun." Caleb walked further into the house and Kirsten stared at him in disbelief.

Once they were outside, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Is he kidding me? Where was the 'Be home by 1' or any of the negative comments he usually throws my way?"

Jimmy didn't want a repeat of Kirsten's uncomfortableness to return. He knew Caleb was being amicable because she was with him. He didn't want to foil any part of his master plan. Jimmy just wished Kirsten didn't catch on to any of this. "Maybe he didn't like the way things were left off between you two over Thanksgiving." He hoped she wouldn't question it and she didn't.

After the party, Jimmy called a car to come get them. He wanted to talk to Kirsten about what was going to happen with them. He had thought about it for five weeks, since she ran from Newport. Kirsten was very drunk and he knew that, but figured that could work in his favor.

"This is great, isn't it? Hanging out like old times?"

"Yeah, Jimmy. We always had a lot of fun together." She knew she was drunk, but he did look handsome.

"Always, right? I know. I don't want that to ever end, Kirsten."

She was really feeling the alcohol in her system and had no idea where Jimmy was heading with this. "Why would it end? We are friends. Our families are friends. We are pretty much stuck with each other." She smiled as she sat on the curb, her legs feeling suddenly heavy.

He took a seat next to her, stroking her hair out of her face. "I love you Kirsten. I want us to be more than friends."

"Oh you must be drunk. You don't even know what you are saying." She heard what he said, but she wasn't really listening.

"No. I mean yes. Yes, I am drunk, but I know what I am saying. I am seeing this girl at school, Julie, and everytime I am with her, I think about you. I know I want to be with you."

Kirsten did not even hear the last part of what he said. She was thinking of Sandy. "I'm seeing someone at school too. Well, sort of." Kirsten was trying to figure out her relationship with Sandy so she can explain it to Jimmy, but the mix of her own confusion and half bottle of vodka, it wasn't going to come out right. "We're not really a couple, but we're sleeping together."

Jimmy was now officially shocked. Who was Kirsten sleeping with? The only person she was ever with was him. That was the one thing he had going for him. He hated the thought of her body being touched by anyone else, the thought of her lips on someone else and the thought of her fucking someone else.

Jimmy looked over at her and she had this goofy smile on her face. He could tell that she was day dreaming about someone else and he was sick. He leaned in closer to her wanting her to think of only him. Their lips were inches apart.

"So, who is this other guy?" As he closed his eyes, he heard the name that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Sandy." She moved her face anyway from him, unaware of his intentions. "You actually met him when you were up there. Although, we weren't together then. We are not really together now. I really don't know..." She was rambling and lost her herself in her own train of thought.

The car couldn't have pulled up at a better moment. They both got in the black Lincoln Town Car and Kirsten passed out, her head on Jimmy's shoulder. He treasured this moment, knowing he was losing her.

Sandy started working at the restaurant and his mother was right. This place was swarming with the rich and powerful of New York. It did work in his favor because the tips were great and he was able to wait drinks on tables as well. He figured this was better than spending his time trapped at home arguing with his mother.

Chanukah approached and was pretty uneventful. He thought of Kirsten often and wondered why she hadn't called him. He needed to forget about her for the time being, otherwise he was going to drive himself crazy.

Christmas arrived in the Nichol household and it was the usual traditions that followed. The Newport Group's annual party, catered full with servers and bartenders, lots of white lights and plenty of alcohol. The evening always ended with the Coopers and the Nichols sitting around the fire, after all the guests departed, discussing their New Years plans. That was when Caleb dropped the bomb on everyone.

"I was thinking that we should all go to New York for the new year. I have some business to do, but we have the penthouse to stay in and it is plenty big for all of us. What do you say?" That question was directed right at Jimmy's father. It didn't matter what everyone else thought.

Kirsten was excited. She loved New York, plus she thought it was a perfect reason to call Sandy. She had been so hesitant about it, not having an actual reason for calling. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy whispering in her ear, "Do you remember the last time we all went to New York?"

How could Kirsten forget? That was the first time Caleb Nichol realized his little girl was growing up. Although somewhat clothed, the image of his daughter underneath a shirtless sixteen year old was not something he expected to see in his bedroom overlooking Central Park.

How could she call Sandy if Jimmy was going to be there? Kirsten remembered everything Jimmy said that drunken night in front of Taryn's, but pretended otherwise. She didn't want to face him. She couldn't. She knew deep down inside, she wished those words came out of Sandy's mouth. She also knew that would never be a reality. He had major trust issues and she understood why.

**Tuesday Morning (2 days before New Years Eve)**

The Nichols and Coopers arrived in New York and made their way over to Central Park West and sixty-seventh street. Kirsten loved being in New York and considered Sandy lucky to have had to opportunity to grow up here. She couldn't understand his resentment toward such a wonderful place. Maybe one day he would truly explain it to her. She thought about calling him, but figured she would do it when no one else was around. She didn't need her family asking a million questions and getting the third degree from her father. She made sure she packed tons of nice clothes, comfortable walking shoes and that piece of paper that meant so much to her.

Later that evening, her father announced that he made dinner reservations at some fancy restaurant that they would all attend. Kirsten would have been happy eating in the village with the NYU students enjoying the real taste of New York.

They all got dressed and the limo picked them up at eight. She wore dress pants and a silk red low cut top. She did it just to spite her father, not intending to have an effect on Jimmy. Unfortunately she did.

"You look... wow... I have no words. You are indescribable." Kirsten blushed, not wanting to compliment him back. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression or ever hurt his feelings.

They arrived at the restaurant and Kirsten had her down looking over the menu. She never felt her heart skip or the blood rise to her cheeks so fast until she heard that voice.

"Good evening everyone. Can I start you off with something to drink?" It had to be him. She would know that voice anywhere. Her head shot up so fast that Jimmy turned his attention her way, gripping her hand, which was placed on top of the table.

"Kirsten, are you alright?" Kirsten barely heard him, let alone turned to look at him. He eyes were fixed on Sandy. He noticed her right away. Their eyes just stared at one another, not comprehending what the hell was going on.

She couldn't believe Sandy was standing right in front of her. It was like she was frozen in time. She never felt so completely out of control, not knowing what to do or say. She pulled her hand out from underneath Jimmy's. She didn't want Sandy to get the wrong idea, which she knew he would. Since when did he work in a restaurant? She had a million questions, but none compared to what was going through his mind.

What was she doing here? He could understand the type of restaurant. That was the one thing that made sense. She belonged in this type of setting and probably had been frequenting places like this her whole life. What was she doing in New York was a greater question. But the greatest question of all was why was Jimmy sitting next to her?

"We'll start off with 2 bottles of Pinot Noir in the fives." Sandy's attention snapped back to his job and he looked over at an older gentleman who he assumed must have been Kirsten's father.

"Yes, sir." Sandy smiled knowing he could schmooze any crowd and started to turn away. He knew Kirsten was wealthy but not to this extent. Since he started working at the restaurant never has anyone ordered a bottle in the fives. That was five thousand dollars a bottle. How much money could they have to blow tn grand on two bottles. That was insane in Sandy's world.

Kirsten needed to do something. She pushed her chair back and started to get up. "Sandy!" She called after him wanting to explain. His feelings meant more than the questioning stares she was about to face.

"Sandy?" Jimmy knew that name from the other night. Then when he got a closer look at him, he was one of the guys from Kirsten's dorm room.

"Who the hell is Sandy?" Caleb hated not being fully disclosed on any topic, especially one involving his daughter. "Kirsten, sit down this instance."

Sandy froze in his tracks. He turned to look at her and as much as he wanted to be mad, all he felt was sorrow. All he could see was the sadness in her eyes. He turned away from her and headed to fetch the bottles of wine. He knew he could not continue to wait that table. He felt like a third class citizen on the Titanic.

Kirsten kept looking over her shoulder, desperately wanting to talk to him. She saw Sandy talking to someone else, which she later knew was about switching tables. Sandy never returned to the section she was sitting in.

Friday Morning 

Kirsten barely slept the previous night. She had to fix the situation with Sandy, but knew it was going to be tough to get away from whatever touristy thing her father planned for the day. She figured she would have to lie, but it was worth it. She told her family that she wasn't feeling well and knew what she had to do. She called Emily who called Paul for Sandy's home address. It may have been early, but if she showed up in person, he would have to speak to her.

She hailed a cab to the Bronx, a part of New York she had never seen. She was starting to think there was a lot about Sandy she didn't know. She didn't view of any it as a negative. She just was curious and wanted to know more. She pulled up in front of a large apartment building and built up enough courage to actually do this and face him. Someone was coming out which enabled her to get into the first set of locked doors. When she arrived at the front of the apartment door, she was starting to lose her nerve. She didn't want to start another war. Everything was so perfect when they left each other at the airport.

But she knew things would never go back to being that way unless she fixed this. So, she knocked.

Sandy opened the door and couldn't believe the sight before him. "Kirsten, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She saw that he was extremely nervous. "I felt really bad about last night and I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. I really was going to call you..."

"Kirsten don't." He interrupted her because he didn't want to hear it. He stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him. The lighting was bad, it was cold and a little damp, but he could see that she still looked radiant even in the constant grey aura of the Bronx.

"Don't tell me what to do! I came all the way here to explain..."

"How come you let your father tell you what to do?"

She was silent. She never had an answer to that question, even when she asked it to herself. "Sandy, I don't want to fight. I don't. I thought things between us were going really well and the next thing I know I am showing up at your house, begging you to listen to me."

"It's an apartment." He said sadly.

"What?" Again, she was confused.

"It's an apartment, not a house."

"Oh I get it." She started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought you weren't invited me in because you were really mad at me, but the truth is your own pride is getting in the way."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think I do, but I didn't come all the way here for you or I to defend our backgrounds. We both know that we'll never get anywhere."

"So explain to me why you did come?"

She took in those blue eyes and figured she really had to explain this to him. Damn his blue t-shirt, guessing she could not ask him to change. "My father told us we were coming to New York for the New year and he invited Jimmy's family as well. I really was going to call you, thinking of your promise to show me a side of New York I would love." She smiled thinking about how much fun that would be.

Sandy didn't return her smile. All he kept thinking about was how he felt last night and he really just couldn't deal with that. "Kirsten, if you think I'm mad, I not."

"Oh good." She was still smiling, but noticed that he wasn't smiling back. "That's good right?"

"Kirsten, I can't do this. I can't set myself up for what is going to be a great letdown."

"You can't do what exactly?"

"I can't participate in this song and dance that we seem to partake in every few weeks. It is something that we are never going to perfect."

"How do you know that?" She had to question him and try to make sense of what he was saying.

"Private jets and five thousand dollar bottles of wine? Those are things you are used to, and have never been without. You father looked at me like I was some sort of servant and he speaks to you like you are under his command. You and I don't belong together. You belong with someone like Jimmy. He fits you better."

Kirsten was getting so upset that tears were starting to form. How could she be so foolish to think that they could have been more than what they decided they were? "I don't know what upsets me more."

Sandy didn't want to see her like this. "I don't mean to upset you. I am just telling you how it is and always will be."

She continued, not caring to hear anything else he had to say. "The fact that you are a total disappointment or that I was too stupid to see through this charade you put on for all your girls."

"Do you think this is easy for me? Try and put yourself in my shoes. I never thought anyone could mean as much as you do to me, but the whole thing is pointless in the long run. I'm sorry, but my feelings for you are stronger than I ever anticipated and the thought of getting serious with you and having it all ripped away is something I cannot handle."

"Sandy, I don't want this to be it. I don't want the other night to mean nothing when it meant so much more to me. I don't normally do that with just anyone, Sandy. I gave a piece of myself to you and just because you are scared or cannot handle it is not something I can easily accept." She started to walk away before she turned around and asked, "Who gives you the right to judge who fits me better?"

"Take a look around you. This is me. This is where I come from and that is never going to change. Please try and understand."

"I understand perfectly. I understand that you, once again, have made assumptions about what I want, need and/or expect. I am done trying to prove myself to you."

She started walking away, but Sandy didn't want it to end like this. "Kirsten..."

"Don't Sandy." She used his own words to wound him. "You're probably right. We don't belong together. It's just easier this way. I'll see you back at school." She put her head down and walked away from him, feeling completely defeated.

Sandy wished that didn't happen, but deep down believed it to be for the best. Her father would never accept him. His mother would never accept her, not that she had a clue about that. He didn't want to subject her to that. A part of him, even still, believed that she would only want to be with him to piss off her father. Her feelings couldn't compare to the level his were rising to. He had to put a stop to it before he spent the months following in a deep depression.

Both Sandy and Kirsten went through the next few weeks in a daze. Kirsten was back in Newport for only two days before she flew back to Berkeley. As she sat in the leather seats of her father's jet, she thought, for what felt like the millionth time since the dingy hallway in the Bronx, about Sandy. She looked around her and knew she could do without all of this. She loved Berkeley, didn't she? She didn't need the luxuries that usually followed around her surname.

The middle of January 

She worked at the gallery more than she expected which was a good thing. It gave her less time to think about her disastrous holiday break. Classes would be starting soon and she looked forward to starting a new semester, a fresh start. Emily and Allison would be back soon and things could go back to normal. The normal she knew before Sandy Cohen waltzed into her life.

Sandy left New York dreading coming back to Berkeley. It was the first time since he started college that he felt this way. He didn't want to face her. He thought, after their last conversation, he would be able to miraculously wipe her from his memory. That wasn't the case. It only made him miss her more. This inner struggle was going to kill him if things didn't somehow get better.

Classes had started and Kirsten and Sandy had yet to see each other. Sandy guessed their class schedule did not comply to mid-afternoon campus meetings. Little did he know, she was actively avoiding him. She told herself it would be easier this way. A part of her hated to admit it but she knew he was right. She knew both of their feelings were getting too involved and they would just get hurt in the end. She just hated how it felt when they were together.

First Friday - New Semester 

"You have to come!" Emily was pleading with Kirsten to make her way out to The Black Oak. "You can't hide from him forever." Emily knew that was her current plan and it wasn't going to work. She heard about what happened in New York and formed her own opinions.

"I know. I just don't want to face him. I think it is easier for me not to see him. Out of sight, out of mind theory, ya know?"

"If you think I believe he has been out of your mind, you are more delusional than I thought."

"What's my choice, Em?" She sharply said.

"You can choose to come with me and take the first step toward closure. You will never get it from hiding."

Kirsten knew she had to go although knew it would disastrous. She knew he would be there and they would have to talk. Sandy was a talker and he would want to iron everything out, complying once again to be just friends. She expected Sandy to somehow fix the whole situation since Kirsten was less confrontational. What she saw was something she couldn't have prepared herself.

Sandy was not in his usual spot, leaning up against the middle of the bar. This gave her a little bit of hope that he wasn't there. No such luck! He was in the back corner, in the dim light, his body covered by another girl. Why was she surprised? This is what she should have expected. He is Sandy Cohen. She couldn't help but watch his hands move around her back and she kissed him. She didn't recognize the girl, but she could only imagine that they just met. When he pulled back from the girl, Kirsten noticed the glazed look in his eyes. He was wasted!

"Kirsten?" She turned around and was faced with much kinder, more sober eyes.

"Hey Michael. How are you?" She still felt bad about what happened between them, especially now watching Sandy.

He looked over to what Kirsten was watching and sighed. "I just don't get you two."

"That makes two of us." She smiled at him, knowing he understood.

"How about a drink?"

Sandy spotted her through blurry eyes at the bar with Michael. When did she get here? He hoped she was moving on and giving Michael another chance. He realized he was suddenly by himself and made his way over to them. On his journey over, he was blocked by Trevor. "Hey man. Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to get a drink." He could feel the sense of Trevor blocking his way. "Let me by."

"No way, man. Let Michael have his piece and if he doesn't close the deal, which he probably won't, I will. You blew it."

Sandy was so mad that he wasn't thinking clearly. He shoved Trevor hard, turning a few heads, including Kirsten. Paul made his way over and tried to get Sandy to calm down and get rid of Trevor for the time being.

"Hey man. Let's get out of here. We can bring the party back to our place, maybe get a card game going." Paul wanted to do anything to get out of the bar. They all loved this place and didn't need anyone to get banned.

Sandy smiled lazily and agreed, forgetting his anger, enjoying the idea of partying at his place. "Okay." He started shuffling to the door, waving Trevor on, forgetting his earlier words. "How about a little poker, guys?" He looked over at Michael and Kirsten before saying, "Excuse me, ladies are welcome too."

Kirsten rolled her eyes, laughing at how drunk he was. Sandy always did make awkward situations more comfortable. He broke the ice by being drunk, although she didn't enjoy watching him get mauled by some slut.

"Want to come? It will be entertaining, if not anything else." Michael knew she couldn't pass that offer up.

"Sure, but I feel the need to catch up. Want to hang here for a bit and do a shot or two?" Kirsten knew he couldn't pass that offer up.

About an hour later, Kirsten and Michael walked back to the house. Emily and Paul were snuggled on the couch, smoking a joint and laughing. The rest of the voices were coming from the kitchen so Kirsten started making her way over there with Michael in tow. She stumbled over her own feet when Emily caught her action. "Kirsten, are you alright?"

She starting laughing uncontrollably and Michael followed. They were oblivious and couldn't stop, tears rolling down their faces. "I'm fine", she finally got out.

She continued to the kitchen and noticed there was a game of poker going on, but the pile of clothes in the center of the table told her this was no ordinary game. There were three slutty looking girls around the table, sitting their in just their bras. One was in the middle a taking off her pants. Trevor was amongst the players, in just his boxers and Sandy had no shirt on.

"Kirsten, your way too overdressed. Grab a chair and play." He winked and Kirsten cringed on the inside. _He was so sleezy_, she thought.

Sandy was much more sober, not drinking anything from when he left the bar, not wanting to pass out. He saw her come in with Michael wondering how long the two of them have been hiding from him yet again. He let it go, knowing he had no right to critcize anyone. He put his head down shuffling the cards getting ready for the next game. "Leave her alone Trevor."

Trevor ignored him. "Michael, join in. We definitely need more guys."

Michael looked at Kirsten wanting her to decide for him whether he should play or not. "Don't look at me. Their your pants!" She smiled at him, hoping he would play, indicating to Sandy that she was okay with anything.

Michael sat down at the last available chair, but Trevor would not give up. "What do you say Kirsten?"

"Trevor, she doesn't want to play. Leave her alone." Sandy didn't want her to play because he couldn't watch these guys gawking at her. He also didn't need any visual of Kirsten that reminded him of that fateful night back in December.

"I didn't know Kirsten needed someone to speak for her."

Kirsten didn't want this to go any further. Everyone in the room can feel the tension and the testosterone between Michael and Sandy. "You know what, deal me in."

Sandy's head shot up and he gave her this incredulous look. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you the only one that is allowed to have fun?"

She looked around for a chair, when the girl with no pants on spoke up. "Here, take my chair. I'll just sit here." She took her place on Sandy's lap and he knew not what to do except keep his hands on the deck of cards.

"You're obviously drunk." He pointed out the obvious, hoping she would realize that she was not in the right frame of mind to play. He didn't want to see her take off her clothes in front of anyone. He knew he couldn't handle this. He had to get out of there.

"Maybe. But don't underestimate my card abilities."

"Well, I'll take that challenge." Trevor was looking forward to seeing her take off anything.

Sandy pushed his chair backwards. "Excuse me." He said it to the girl on his lap. "I'm out guys."

"Where are you going? There is a half naked girl on your lap. Can't handle it?"

"Cohen, it sounds like she is challenging you!" Trevor loved pushing his buttons.

"Whatever." He walked out of the kitchen, through the living room past Paul and Emily, and out the front door. Kirsten excused herself, ignoring the pleas from Trevor to stay and followed Sandy outside.

"What is your problem? You have no right acting the way you are right now!" Kirsten was fuming, but her words were fueled, once again, by alcohol. If she was sober, she would have never confronted him.

"I know." He said it softly and she barely heard him.

"Well explain yourself even though you don't deserve the chance."

"I can't."

"All of a sudden you have nothing to say? That's a change of pace."

"I can't watch you take off your clothes in front of other guys. It's not you and honestly, it makes me sick."

"But I have to be okay with you getting mauled by that whore in the middle of the bar? That's not fair Sandy."

"You know what's not fair? That I have been doing everything in my power to forget you. Do you have any idea how many girls I have met since I have been back here? Not one of them makes me forget you. I know logically we can't be together, but emotionally? I don't know how to make that happen."

"You can't have it both ways, Sandy. You can't not want me, but not want anyone else to have me. It doesn't work that way."

"I know." There was a silence and she could tell that he was thinking of what to say next. She waited him out and sure enough he spoke again. "I want to ask you something, but I need you complete honesty and I promise this is the last time I will ask."

"You probably don't deserve this either, but okay."

"What is it with you and Jimmy? And don't say nothing! I want a real answer."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just answer me for my own sanity."

"Nothing. We have a history that cannot be ignored or forgotten, but that's it."

"Good."

"I'm gonna go." She walked toward the door and called to Emily that she was going home. Emily said she would go back with her wanting to make sure she was alright. As Kirsten waited on the porch with Sandy, she had to get the last word in. "I'm going to give you one more chance to stop thinking."

--

_Please be kind. I know this was a bit boring!_


	12. The Dorm Room Part II

_Hey Everyone – Major delay, I know and my apologies yet again. There are only two chapters left. I hope you enjoy and it fills your smutty needs!_

Kirsten figured that this was it. This was Sandy Cohen's last chance to make some sense of what they were to each other. Kirsten felt that she did her part. She gave him more chances that she really felt he deserved, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to have some sort of relationship with Sandy that was not built on crazy drama and insane jealousy. She knew that they would probably end up nothing more than friends with benefits, but she didn't care. She wanted to have another sexual experience with him. She couldn't block out what she felt the first time around. Before Sandy, she never really understood what mind blowing sex was all about. Before Sandy, she didn't think all those times with Jimmy, she ever really achieved an orgasm. She thought she did, but it never felt like it did when she was with Sandy. Knees shaking, body trembling, pulsating vagina were just some of the things she never experienced and desperately wanted to happen again. She felt she did all she could. She had given him one more chance and now it was up to him if he wanted to act on it.

Sandy had been thinking about Kirsten since she left him on the porch that night. He knew he didn't deserve another shot, but she granted it to him, so he was not going to blow it. He figured out by now that he couldn't worry about the future. He was going to concentrate on the present and take her advice not to think too much about all the things that could go wrong.

It was Paul that convinced him to stop living in the past. He saw how upset Sandy was with Trevor and the whole strip poker thing and wanted to explain to him how the situation outwardly looked.

"Dude, you are going to drive yourself crazy. You obviously have feelings for her that you are having trouble hiding these days. As your friend, what I am about to say might sting a bit, but someone has to get through that thick head of yours. Rebecca..."

"Don't bring her up. She has nothing to do with this."

"Sandy, she has everything to do with the way you have been acting lately. You just don't realize it."

"You think you know about this, but you don't."

"You don't think I don't know how you feel about Kirsten. This is the first time I have actually seen you care about something other than law school. I mean, really give a crap and it is nice to see that you are not just a hard shell of a human being. You don't think I can see how scared you are? That you might actually have to open your heart and your mind to someone new. That you are going to have to take a risky chance on this. You don't think I can see you are equally scared that you are going to lose her if you don't act on this soon. I am your best friend Sandy. I can see all of this and you better wake up because if you don't, you are going to go back to not caring about anyone but yourself."

That was all Sandy needed to hear, to realize Paul was one hundred percent right. He didn't want to end up alone because he was too scared to be hurt again. He didn't want to go through his life, experiencing all of life's great milestones, and have no one to share the memories with. Rebecca molded him into this callous, self centered, closed off person and he didn't want to play that part anymore. Not if he could have Kirsten in his life, even if it was just for a little while.

Kirsten was sitting in her usual spot in the quad underneath an oak tree when he spotted her. She had an hour in between classes and hardly ever went back to her dorm room. She liked studying outside and enjoying the beautiful weather. He stared at her from a distance wondering how to make his move.

She saw him in the distance just standing there, not talking to anyone, not moving. She thought he looked funny, almost as if he was talking to himself. She had to force herself to look down so her eyes would not meet his. At this point, he didn't deserve anything more from her. He was going to have to work at this, if he wanted something to transpire between them.

He started walking over, not having a plan in mind. He figured he would just be himself. Conversation between them, whether positive or negative, always flowed. As he got closer, he started to lose his nerve. She looked more beautiful than he ever remembered her to be, if that was possible. He watched the way she carried herself, and the best way to describe it was elegance. She had such poise and grace, like she has been bred to walk with only the best. He knew she was way out of his league, but he couldn't stay away any longer. He looked down at his wrinkled khakis and vowed from that moment on, to try to look more presentable. He stood above her, waiting to notice him, but she must not have seen him standing there.

She felt his presence but would not give him the satisfaction of looking in his direction. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from cracking a smile. She was not going to make this easy for him.

He sat down next to her and sighed loudly.

Without looking up from her books she said, "Tough day?"

He took a seat next to her. He was looking at the side of her head waiting for the moment where their eyes met and his insides melt away. He realized that she wasn't going to pay any attention to him. He lifted her chin with his index finger, turning her head to face him. "Not anymore."

His eyes were as expressive as a novel. They were wide with anticipation of some sort of response. They were moving back and forth searching for some underlying answer she was going to give him. They were serious and almost frightened because he was taking a chance on coming up to her in the first place.

She wanted to play the tough girl. She wanted to make it like she didn't care that it took him three days after she left him on that porch to finally speak to her again. But as she looked into those piercing blue eyes, she read the fear in his eyes and couldn't play games with his head. She smiled her mega-watt smile, not because she was letting him off the hook, but because she couldn't help it. He made her smile and gave her the inability to think clearly and she liked that about him. She was able to forget about the existing world around her when she was in his company.

His eyes spoke volumes of relief. This might not be as hard as he thought. His eyes moved from her blue ones down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but didn't want to push the envelope. He had to stop thinking and act. He moved his index finger from her chin, and slid his entire hand onto her cheek, cupping her face. He leaned in quickly and without turning back, kissed her square on the lips. He didn't dare open his mouth. He wanted this to be a sweet and spontaneous, not slobbering and uncomfortable.

Where did that come from? She couldn't help but be surprised. She stood still, not encouraging him, but not pulling away. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to be mad at his boldness, but the other part spoke louder. She wished they were somewhere more private, where she could let go of all her inhibitions. Sandy pulled back and broke her out of those thoughts, for now.

"What was that for?" Her tougher side spoke, trying to hide how pleased she was.

"Nothing. I just felt like it." He was being honest, but then started to worry. "Is that okay? I hope it was. I am trying to too second guess all my actions with you and you look incredible and I really wanted to kiss you and..."

"Okay okay okay. I didn't expect a thesis of an explanation." She was laughing at him now.

"So, I'm done for the day and was wondering what you were up to."

"It's eleven o'clock! How can you be done for the day?"

"Second semester senior, with an acceptance letter to Berkeley Law. I am pretty much done in general."

"Well unlike you, I have a one o'clock class. Second semester sophomores don't have all your luxuries."

"Blow it off. Hang out with me. It'll be fun."

"What did you have in mind?" She was intrigued.

"Well I have a lot in my mind, but I am trying to continue on the path of being a gentleman." He smiled as thoughts of her naked danced through his mind.

She was more than intrigued. Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? She thought about all the feelings he brought out in her. "If you don't tell me what you are thinking, I can't agree to anything."

The smile from his face faded. He couldn't believe she was even entertaining something he was not even serious about.

"Sandy, are you okay?"

"Believe me, I don't think you want to know what goes on through my mind every time I see you."

She looked up at him and his eyes were serious, but also lustful. "I can imagine." She smiled her best seductive smile, not knowing what else to say. She never played these games. This was Sandy's department. He must be used to having these types of word exchanges with women all the time. Kirsten and Jimmy always had to plan sex out because they were young and always had to sneak around. It was never this exciting or desperate.

"So are you willing to blow off your class?"

"Well I have about two hours before my class. I hardly doubt I am going to miss it."

At first, he was glad he was going to spend time with her, but then he caught on to what she was saying. She started to get up, her mind focusing on the quickest route to her dorm room. She started to walk away, knowing her last comment would get him to follow her.

He quickly rose to his feet and jogged to catch up to her. "Ouch! That actually hurt. You wound me with your harsh words." He wanted to explain that his sexual performances in the past have never been something women laughed at or judged him on. That was the one area he was confident about.

"Sandy, I'm kidding." The truth was Kirsten knew he was a little bit self conscious about his performance on that fateful night, and she loved having that over him. She thought he was great in every aspect, but would never let him know it. She knew he would be, he was chock full of experience.

"Are you?"

"Maybe!"

"You know, you should never kid with a man about that kind of thing. It destroys his ego and plays games with his head ultimately carrying over to the next experience."

She stopped and turned to face him, her dorm building within site. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious! I have never had any complaints in that department before, and now you've got me second guessing my every move."

"It didn't seem like you were second guessing anything that night, plus you made a promise to me." She continued walking, knowing again, he would follow.

He watched her walk away from him, hips swaying from side to side in a short skirt and heeled shoes. He would be crazy not to follow this girl to the moon if she asked. "And what promise was that?"

"That it would be better the next time!"

"So you admit it wasn't up to par the first time?" He was nervous, almost not wanting to hear her answer.

Kirsten knew she had no right to judge. She couldn't make a comparison. "You're the expert, you tell me."

Sandy thought about how her body looked in black lingerie, how good her kisses felt, how the sounds of her moaning was like music to his ears, the image of her half closed eyelids looking up at him as he entered her turned him on. He thought about how, for the first time ever, he had no control of his own body as he felt himself release everything he was trying to hold back. She had the ability to make him come faster than anyone ever had in the past. He knew he was falling for her at that very moment. He could spend a lifetime of monogamous sex if she had that effect on him every time.

"Well obviously from your jabbing about length of time or lack there of, I would have to say it was incredible. I realize, due to the quickness of it, you didn't feel the same way."

They arrived at her dorm and she slid the key into the front door letting herself and Sandy in. "I never said that."

Sandy couldn't believe that he was here under these pretenses. Was she setting him up for a greater downfall? That would seem likely because things were going too well. "Well what are you saying? I need to hear it because you have me dangling on a string here."

She laughed as she slipped another key through the front door of her room. "Maybe I don't want to give you the satisfaction."

"Maybe I need to hear it."

She walked through the living room and toward her bedroom. Sandy froze in the doorway and she took off her coat. He didn't know if he should go in, stay outside, make a move, keep his hands in his pockets. He really didn't want to screw up whatever she had in mind.

"Well I brought you here at ..." She looked at her watch, not believing it wasn't even noon. She never had sex this early in the day. She wasn't really a morning sex type person. "eleven-thirty which is something I never do but I was curious about your promise. So what does that tell you?"

"It tells me you are hoping for something better."

"No." She got serious and walked over to him but left a comfortable space between them. "Guess again."

"I'm taking your advice and am done trying to figure things out." Sandy scooped her into his arms so fast, almost as if she was going to disintegrate into thin air if he didn't do it quickly. His face inches from hers, he spoke again, "I am going to kiss you and I know I'm not going to be able to stop, so if you have any objections, speak now." He started to lean in and Kirsten's knees went weak knowing that she was in for it.

"You really have the lawyer-speak down, huh?"

Sandy pulled his body away from the door frame and spun her around so her back was leaning against it. He pressed his hard body and hard cock against her. He made sure she felt the swelling in his pants and knew when she let out a deep breath that he had her in a good spot. "You wonder why it was quick? We haven't even kissed and you are doing things to me, I never thought imaginable."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She finally leaned in wanting to taste him.

He pulled back making sure she heard this before they began. "There are no other girls. Not anymore."

He met her lips and kissed her hard. He took a deep breath through his nose, needing air because his heart was pumping, but would never break this kiss. Everything about her felt incredible. Having her in his arms gave him a sense of completeness.

Her tough girl facade quickly vanished as soon as she was in his arms. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more than she wanted Sandy Cohen right at that moment. She opened her mouth welcoming his tongue and she twirled her own around his. She wanted to encourage him to do what ever he pleased.

As soon as he felt her tongue, his intensity increased, needing to get her naked. His hands found their way to the hem of her sweater, and in one motion, pulled it over her head. He stood there amazed as he stared at her breasts being held in a hunter green lace bra. It wasn't that he didn't notice her hard nipples pointing at him, but his mind was occupied with how sexy her style was. Everything she wore was classy, elegant and oozed wealth, but it was also incredibly sexy.

He moved his hands to her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck willing him to come closer. She turned them around so they could step in her room. She leaned in missing the feeling of his lips against hers, even though it was only seconds before that they parted. He followed her, their lips locked, their tongues dancing, their hands roaming and Sandy used his foot to kick the door shut.

She was grateful for his swift move, knowing they definitely did not want to be interrupted. Emily would be at class all day and she didn't think Paul and her would be doing this same exact thing at the same exact time. She felt his hands roam right to her ass and smiled through their kiss as she felt his hand desperately moving her skirt up to touch the skin underneath.

His hands could be anywhere and she would have trembled. She loved how warm, gentle and caring they were. His movements were always slow and seductive, but Kirsten's patience were running out. She ripped his shirt up and over his head. She didn't care that his hands had to leave her ass, she wanted to see that hard body of his.

Her hands went from releasing the material of his shirt, straight to the button on his jeans. She worked fiercely wanting to see the bulge that her groin was so fortunate to feel moments earlier. As soon as he realized what she was doing, he knew he had to distract her because her hands moving in that direction was not going to help him in the longevity department.

He moved his hands to the front of her body, rubbing the skin that was exposed below the hem of her skirt. He slid his had upwards, now massaging the inside of her thigh. Kirsten immediately moved her hands to his shoulders, using them to steady herself as he hands began to get lost underneath her clothing.

That worked, he thought to himself. He moved his lips down her jaw line and over to her ear. He remembered how sensitive she was in this area and just wanted to hear her moan. As he used his lips to suck her ear lobe, his hand cupped her sex and teased her with his index and middle finger through her underwear. He couldn't help but notice the thin lacy material that met his fingertips.

She knew she was losing control. She could barely hold herself up her knees were so weak. She let out a deep breath that she felt like she had been holding, not caring what it sounded like. She lifted her leg, partly hoping Sandy would go deeper, partly hoping he would hold it up and steady her.

He hooked his arm underneath her knee cap, holding her up slightly, her leg wrapped around him, her heel digging into his back. He pushed her underwear to the side to allow him access to her folds. He used his index finger and played on the outside before plunging it into her. She was so wet, he just wanted his dick to be there, but he knew he had to wait and make this worth her while. He moved his finger in a circular motion, feeling all of her inner walls. She gasped, again not caring what he thought. This felt to good to hold anything back.

"You are so fucking sexy." He whispered it into her ear and he continued to kiss that area. Her moaning got to him and he wanted her to encourage her to be as loud as she wanted. God knows he loved it.

As he slid his middle finger into her, she gasped again. He started to feel himself lose a little bit more control, but was trying to think of anything that would keep him grounded. He pulsated his two fingers in and out, wondering if she would enjoy a third. He didn't want to push it and she seemed to be enjoying this.

As Sandy moved his lips down toward her breasts, he removed his fingers from her insides, and moved them toward the clasp of her bra. He wanted to taste any part of her he could. As soon as her bra snapped off, his mouth sought her nipple. He used his lips to suck at them gently and his tongue to flick at their hardness.

She needed to touch him. She wanted to feel him inside her. She didn't want to wait for him. She couldn't wait for him. She pulled her leg out of his grasp and set it back on the floor. She pushed him back against the door and started to work at getting him naked. She pulled at the button and zipper hard, not caring how desperate she seemed. His jeans pooled at his ankles as she started to strip him of his boxers. He wanted to slow down, wanted this to last, but she was really testing him.

He moved his lips to her other breast, but she continued to push his boxers down. _Damn, that didn't work_, he thought. Again he turned his thoughts to anything but her and how good she tasted, how good she felt. He wanted her to be satisfied and just when he thought about moving his lips downward and really tasting her, he felt her hands on his shaft, rolling her thumb over the tip, causing it to be his turn to moan out loud. "You're the one that's got good hands, Kirsten."

He moved his hands back to her ass and started to lift up her skirt to reveal the matching hunter green lace underwear. He wondered if all her undergarments matched. As the hem of the skirt rested on her hips, Sandy pulled the string elastic down her long slender legs. She stepped out of them, balancing herself on her still worn heels. He kept his face close to hers, wanting to kiss her, but wanting to express his feelings at that moment. "Kirsten..."

She cut him off with her lips. She pushed her now naked body into his, urging him closer. When he didn't make a move, she took his dick in her hands and guided it to her entrance, clearly telling him what she wanted. Again, when he didn't respond, she pulled herself back and looked into his eyes. She was out of breath, but managed to get out, "Is something wrong?"

He smiled at her, knowing he had more control right now than she did. "Just trying to prove that I've got stamina." He started kissing her again, wanting to savor every moment of this. She grabbed his dick again pulling it toward her closer, feeling his tip touch her wet entrance. She pulled her lips away to get out, "Sandy, please..."

"Do you always get what you want?" He nudged himself inside her a little bit.

"Always!"

He loved hearing her beg for it. It is probably something she never did and almost made him see a naughty side to her. He reached down to the pocket of his pants and pulled out his wallet to remove a condom. As much as he hated it, he sheathed himself, knowing it was necessary. He moved his hands to her ass and lifted her up as she instinctively wrapped both her legs around him. He spun her around and at the same time she felt her back slam against the door, his hard dick plunged all the way into her. She moaned again at the familiar pressure she so desperately had been waiting weeks for. He moaned loving how wet she felt and how she clearly was enjoying herself.

As he moved in and out of her, he thought of sports, politics, magazines, tv shows...anything other than what he was doing. He didn't want to come. He had to do everything in his power to make her come first. He circled his hips, making sure he felt all of her insides. He changed speed watching her eyelids rise and fall. As soon, as he put his mouth by her ear, he heard her murmur, "Mmmm, so close." He opened his mouth and dipped his tongue in her ear and it sent her over the edge. He felt her muscles clamp down around his shaft and he pushed into her harder. She shut her eyes tightly and she wanted to savor this but knew she had to let go. She let out a moan that sounded like a painful cry.

While she came down from her high, she slowed down his pace. He knew he didn't have much more in him, but he was going to try.

Kirsten wanted him to come. She didn't want him to not enjoy this because she had him so wrapped up about his stamina. She slid her hands between the little bit of space they had between them and massaged his balls. Sandy knew, at that point, no amount of alternate thinking was going to help his situation. He came as soon as he felt her fingertips on him. He tried to remain quiet, not make a noise to give her any indication of how good this felt. He let out a small grunt when really he felt like screaming.

She was surprised at this, but didn't say anything. She was too embarrassed at this point. He slowly put her back on the ground, rested his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath, going limp inside her. He removed himself from her, waiting for her to make some kind of snide comment about how she still expected better.

She waited for him to say something...anything to make the awkwardness that fell over them go away. When he didn't, she put her head down, focusing her attention on straightening her skirt, pulling it back down. He turned his back to her as he removed the condom, definitely not wanting her to see how small he was now.

"Sandy I..."

"Kirsten, where..."

"Go ahead." Kirsten wanted Sandy to speak first. She wanted him to tell her everything was okay. That he thought this was half as incredible as she thought it was.

"Where do you want me to dispose of this?" He held up the used condom, finally looking her in the eye, only now noticing the nervousness in her eyes.

"Um, I guess flush it?" She didn't know. What did he normally do? Jimmy always took care of that sort of thing. He never bothered her about it.

It was right then and there that he realized she didn't do this often. Her uncertainty spoke volumes to him. As he got himself dressed, he walked to the bathroom and flushed the condom. On his way back, he thought about what he was going to say, without it turning into an argument. As he grabbed his shirt off the floor, he started to speak. "I would ask you to take a nap with me, but seeing as this is your room, and there was no invitation, I guess I am going to go."

"Sandy, I have class that I told you before I was going to make."

He smiled thinking that she meant that to bruise his ego a little bit. He walked over to her. "You don't do this often, do you?"

"Have sex in the middle of the afternoon?" She asked. "No."

"Have sex in general?"

She was a little offended. She didn't know where he was going with this, but she took it as insulting. Was she that bad that he was able to tell Jimmy was her only other sexual partner?

He saw her walls building and needed to knock them down fast. "Please don't take that the wrong way. It's just, I would have never been able to tell until you mentioned flushing the condom. You seemed so uncertain about that."

She couldn't believe how well he read her. He didn't understand why it mattered, unless her previous concerns about her performance were true. "Did you have fun?" She was just going to put it out there.

He couldn't believe she was this insecure. "Are you serious?"

"Just answer the question."

He didn't think words could express how he felt at that moment. He cupped her face and kissed her ever so gently. "You have no idea what you do to me, and I find that extremely sexy."

"So, does it matter if I don't have random sex often?" She still was searching an answer to why he would ask such a question.

He still held her face staring into her eyes. "No, it doesn't matter at all. You just always surprise me. I just wonder how you are so good at something you don't do often."

"Well I'm good at a lot of things." She replied, regaining her self-confidence.

His eyes widened, knowing this girl could keep him on his toes for the rest of his life if he let her. "Well then, how about blowing off your class and laying down next to me for a few hours?"

"That's not one of the things I'm good at!" It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she had to keep him wanting a little bit from her. Even if it was something where his intentions where nothing short of romantic and sweet.

He laughed at her now. "I'll get you in my arms one day."

She pulled his shirt out of his hands and slammed it in his chest. "Get dressed because you can't stay here because I have to go to class."

"Fine! But I'll walk you."

As they walked out, he took his hand and gently slapped her ass.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, I just can't help it. I'll say it again. You have an unbelievable ass."

"You have to stop."

"You have to learn how to take a compliment."

She hadn't said anything about what happened between them physically. He felt as if he poured his heart out to reassure her and she offered him nothing. He couldn't let that go. "So, did I live up to my promise?"

She smiled knowing he needed just as much reassurance even though she could never understand why. "What do you think?"

"Come on Kirsten. Don't do this to me."

She smiled as they arrived in front of the building. "You exceeded any expectations I previously had." With that she turned around and headed into the building. Sandy just smiled to himself, happy with that answer.

Back in her dorm room later that night, Kirsten was staring into space thinking about how she spent her afternoon. She was not aware of the fact that Emily was watching her in amusement.

"Do you see something on the back of our door that I don't? It seems to hold a great deal of interest to you."

Kirsten blushed, trying to think of an answer, but came up with nothing. She just smiled slyly making throwing Emily for a loop. "Okay spill. You have that guilty pleasure look on your face."

Kirsten threw her body back into her pillows, frustrated at her realizations, dying to tell Emily, but not knowing where to start. "God, Em, I'm falling for him."

"Who? Does this have to do with Sandy?"

"Yeah. Who else?"

"Well, Paul did mention Sandy was here today."

"He did? What did he say?"

"I don't know. He said he couldn't violate the guy code, so I expect you to help me start a girl code. So spill!"

"He was here. The back of that door took the brunt of our latest encounter." She was slightly embarrassed, not wanting to look at Emily. She just stared at the ceiling, miraculously hoping the answers would be found there. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Kirsten, I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, if you don't tell me what's going on."

She sat up, focusing her attention on Emily, carefully choosing her words. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it's Sandy. Sandy Cohen, a guy all of us knew better than to get involved with. I'm such an idiot."

"You are not an idiot. He's a charmer. We all just stayed away because we were too scared. You took a chance and it sounds like it is going well. Right now, I really don't see a major problem here."

"The problem is I can't read him. I don't know if he is just playing games with my head or if he is being sincere with the things he says."

"Well what has he said that throws you off?"

She sounded annoyed when she spoke. "He gives me all these compliments and acts so sweet like he means them. I am just waiting for him to rip the carpet out from underneath and it is going to kill me."

"He gives you compliments? That is what you are complaining about?"

Kirsten remembered what he said earlier that afternoon. "He said there were not going to be any other girls in his life. How can I seriously believe that? It's Sandy. He can't help being the way he is. Does he think I am stupid and just expects me to believe that?"

"Kirsten, I only see this one way. If you don't give him the chance to prove himself, you will never really know the answer. I know it is risky, but you really don't have any other choice."

"I hate playing head games." Kirsten knew she had to do so to keep her guard up a little bit, although she knew it had already fallen.

First Friday in February 

Kirsten and Sandy were seeing a lot of each other the past few weeks. He knew her class schedule by heart and he tried to meet up with her as much as his schedule allowed. Kirsten would never admit it, but she was always disappointed when he wasn't there when she got out of class. She hated that he had her looking for him. She hated that she felt like she was thirteen years old and was gushing over this boy, but she couldn't help it. They were complete opposites, but they fit like a glove. None of it made sense and she was tired of trying to figure it out.

She laughed at his jokes and he was amazed by her determination. She loved watching him study and he loved watching her walk across campus. She realized how big of a heart he had and he realized that beneath all the money and power, it really meant nothing to her. More importantly, the passion in their relationship was nothing to be denied.

After their afternoon tryst, neither had the capability to keep their hands off each other. They usually went to Sandy's house after classes, but Kirsten still unable to sleep well next to him, usually went home. Kirsten was not a big fan of public displays of affection, but Sandy was helping her get over that. There had even been the one night coming home from The Black Oak that she actually dragged him into the alleyway. The same alleyway, that just a few months ago, Sandy kissed her to stop talking. She was drunk, of course, but Sandy wasn't going to pass up that opportunity. He loved to think that he was changing her a little bit and she felt the same way about him.

Neither of them spoke of where their relationship was heading. Neither wanted to bring it up, worrying that the other person was not on the same page. It was like they were ignoring the elephant in the room, but neither really cared. As long as it wasn't brought up, they were both safe.

Emily and Kirsten decided since it was a grey and rainy Friday, they were going to The Black Oak early for happy hour. Emily was really happy for Kirsten even though she thought her and Sandy were not being smart by ignoring their intentions. As they polished off their second bottle of wine, they were now laughing uncontrollably.

Trevor walked in by himself and saw the two girls, grabbed himself a beer, and made his way over to their table. It wasn't long before they were immersed in a conversation that was highly inappropriate. When one sleazy guy and two drunk girls start talking about sexual things, the conversation was bound to get out of control.

A few hours later, Paul and Sandy were making their way to The Black Oak discussing how it probably was not going to be a good thing that Emily and Kirsten were there for about four hours already.

"So, I'm thinking of asking Emily to move in with me after the semester is over. I figure we could spend the summer in Berkeley and hopefully I can find a job in the area after graduation. I am thinking of asking her on Valentine's Day. What do you think?"

"You are really serious about her huh?"

"I'm telling you Sandy, she is it for me."

"That great, and I think she will say yes."

"I hope so. Have you thought about what you will be doing on Valentine's Day?"

"Me? Probably nothing. Kirsten and I have not exactly defined what we are, and to be honest, I don't want to push it. Things are going so great right now, and I don't want to be the one to ruin it. I feel like I am coasting on a cloud right now."

"And how long do you think that will last?"

"I hope forever." He gave Paul a wink as he walked in the bar. He immediately spotted Kirsten with a glass of wine in her hand at a table with Emily and Trevor. _Trevor,_ Sandy thought. Kirsten didn't mention she was going out with him tonight. Why would she try and hide that? He watched Trevor's non-verbal behavior, knowing exactly what was going through his head. He was trying to make his move, and drunk Kirsten was oblivious to it. Sandy tried to distract himself and suggested to Paul that they get a drink. As they made their way over the bar, Sandy's eyes never left Kirsten, waiting to see if she made any move toward Trevor. Paul noticed where Sandy's eyes were locked and wanted to put his friend at ease.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Trevor is probably just being obnoxious and Kirsten looks wasted. Don't read too much into it."

"That guy just gets under my skin."

"Well there was never love lost between you two, especially when it come to Kirsten."

They grabbed their drinks and made their way over to the table housing three very drunk students. None of them noticed Paul and Sandy's arrival, too engrossed in their conversation. Sandy couldn't believe his ears when he finally heard what they were talking about.

"Yeah right Trevor. I don't believe you for a second."

"Well I can prove it to you." He answered her seductively.

Kirsten now was laughing at him, knowing that would never happen. "You just don't seem like the type."

"How do you perceive me?"

"You are one of those guys that is probably very selfish in the sack. You probably have no idea how to really satisfy a woman."

"I bet he knows, he just doesn't care." Emily was now partaking in the conversation and Sandy could sense Paul tensing up.

Trevor barely turned his attention to Emily, clearly making his move on Kirsten. "No woman has ever complained before."

"Probably because you're out the door too fast, you don't give her a chance." Kirsten was always quick witted.

Sandy couldn't understand why they were all having this conversation. Why did Kirsten even care?

"I bet you wouldn't complain one bit." He winked at her.

Sandy felt like lunging at this guy. He didn't know what made him more mad, the fact that Trevor was speaking to her like that or the fact that Kirsten wasn't getting mad. She just kind of played into the conversation.

"Your cockiness is appalling."

"You know what would be appalling, if I couldn't get you to experience a multiple orgasm in a five minute window of time with me."

"Please..." Kirsten started to argue the point, but was interrupted by Sandy.

He could feel the anger rising within him, but Sandy knew calm, cool and collective was always the best route. "Too bad you'll never find out." He pulled up a chair next to Kirsten putting his arm around her shoulder, making somewhat of a possessive move.

Trevor was annoyed. "I didn't know Kirsten needed someone else to make her decisions for her."

Kirsten smiled lazily at Sandy. "Hey you, when did you get here?" Her words were slurred, indicating just how wasted she was.

"Why don't we get you out of here?" Sandy didn't want to tell her what to do, but knew she needed to go home. She had way too much to drink, and he was just looking out for her best interest.

"I want to stay." She said it in a pleading sort of voice.

"Yeah Sandy, she wants to stay."

Kirsten didn't have a clue to what was going on between Trevor and Sandy. She took her hand and shook Sandy's chin as she said, "You see Trevor, Sandy here, is the type of man who really knows how to satisfy a woman."

Sandy started getting up, wanting to desperately get her out of there. Their sexual relationship was not something he wanted Trevor to know anything about. '"Alrighty, lets go Kirsten."

Kirsten struggled to get out of his grasp. Trevor was not going to let Sandy drag her away so easily. "All you have to do is give me the chance to prove it to you and I..."

Trevor didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Kirsten was laughing, but Sandy was utterly pissed. He let go of Kirsten and pulled Trevor out of his chair by his collar. "Shut up. I don't want you ever to speak to her that way." He shook him to get his message across. "Do you understand me? She's not interested. Take a hint!" He loosened his grip, annoyed at himself for losing his cool. He gently turned back to Kirsten who was watching a little bit horrified, a little bit turned on that Sandy was finally showing his true feelings. "Kirsten, I would like to take you home. Will you let me take you home?" He was almost begging her to oblige, not wanting to cause any more of a scene.

"Okay." She walked ahead of him, not having the right frame of mind to say goodbye to Emily or Paul. By the time she reached outside, she was laughing.

Again, he couldn't figure this one out. "What could you be possibly laughing at?" He was starting to let his anger go.

"I'm laughing at you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He put his arm around her waist, steadying her swaying walk.

"I think it's funny that you think you have to right to decide what people can and cannot say to me."

"Kirsten, he was totally disrespecting you."

"No he wasn't. He was flirting. There's a difference."

That's when Sandy had a realization. "You actually liked it, didn't you?"

Kirsten walked over to him, closing the space between them. She threw her arms around his neck as she spoke. "You know, this jealousy thing is very sexy."

"I'm not jealous and you're very drunk."

She kissed him square on the mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss, but thoughts she wanted to get out invaded her brain. "Well, the way I see it, that can only work in your favor."

They continued walking toward her dorm room, Sandy deep in thought about what his rights were when it came to Kirsten. He realized he never wanted anyone to speak to her like that. It wasn't just Trevor, although that guy particularly bothered him. It was any man. He knew they had to eventually talk about them as a couple. He had to face reality that if he wanted to have her all to himself, he had to make a commitment. That was something he swore he would never do again.

Once they were inside her room, Kirsten noticed how quiet Sandy had been on the walk home, lost in his own thoughts. She made her way over to him, roughly pushing him toward her bed. As her hands roamed his chest, she whispered, "The fact that you are so quiet leads me to believe you are not in the mood to talk." Sandy took a seat on the edge of the bed as she stood in between his legs, running her fingers through his wavy, jet black hair.

"Kirsten, there is a lot I want to say to you. I..."

Kirsten didn't pick up on the seriousness of his voice. She was barely listening when she cut him off, speaking slow and seductively. "You know, I give you the ultimate compliment before and you say nothing in return."

He wanted to tell her what he was thinking on the way home, but she was moving this in a different direction. She knelt in front of him, moving her hands down his chest and to the button on his pants. _There was no woman sexier than her_, he thought. He looked at where her hands were going when he replied. "You can't possibly expect me to think straight right now. Refresh my memory."

She laughed loving how good he always made her felt. She pulled down his pants once they were undone and his boxers immediately followed. As she bent her head toward his shaft, he felt her long blonder hair tickle his inner thighs. With one of her hands cupping his balls, and the other at his base, he felt her warm breath on him as she asked, "Do I know how to satisfy a man?"

Before he had a chance to answer, she started to blow him. As both her hands worked their magic, she used her tongue to swirl, her teeth to graze and her cheeks to suck. He wanted to tell her that no woman had the capabilities that she had. No woman curled his toes as fast she she could. No woman turned him on as much as she ever could. But the words were stuck in the back of his throat, the only noise coming from him was a loud groan.

As he ran his fingers through her hair, she pulled herself away from him as she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Within a second her mouth was back on him and her tongue circled his tip. He was trying to hold out and prolong this awesome feeling, but he couldn't. He didn't want to come in her mouth. It didn't seem right, not knowing her stance on it. He felt his balls tighten and knew there was nowhere to go. He roughly pulled her head away, wanting her dodge the explosion. The cold air hitting his dick, helped him calm down and regroup.

He pulled her close, undressed her and for the first time, instead of fucking her, he felt like he was making love to her. He knew he couldn't live without this woman. He was in too deep and knew there was no safe way out.

It was pretty late by the time Sandy lifted himself off of her and dragged himself to the other side of the room to gather his clothes. As he got dressed, he thought about how badly he wanted to stay with her, just hold her in his arms all night. But he knew better. He knew that she would never sleep and he didn't want to cause her any discomfort. As he pulled on his boxers, he heard her small voice.

"Where are you going?" She was half asleep and probably still a little drunk.

He walked over to her with his pants in his hand. He looked into her eyes, brushing her hair off her forehead. "I figured I would go home, sleep in my own bed. But I'll call you tomorrow. After that performance, how could I not?" He winked at her as he started to pull his pants on.

"Stay here with me." She smiled up at him lazily, knowing what she was asking. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to feel his warm body against hers, his strong arms around her. She was still a little tipsy, but she knew what she was asking. She figured the alcohol would help her sleep if she had trouble in Sandy's arms.

Sandy looked at her shocked. "Kirsten, you never stay over at my place."

"I know, but I want you to sleep here next to me."

"Really?" Sandy couldn't have been happier. He didn't want to ask, and she beat him to it. He was convinced now that he was ready to broach the subject of their future. He didn't want to dance around the issue anymore. He took his pants back off and slid into bed next to her. As he felt her bare back against his chest, he felt her relax and drift off to sleep.

Sandy didn't sleep at all. He just watched Kirsten sleep all night, pleased that she didn't wake at all. He wasn't stupid. He realized that her sleep was alcohol induced, but he felt like one of Kirsten's toughest walls was slowly crumbling down.

As morning approached, Kirsten slowly woke and noticed Sandy was awake. She had her head rested on his chest and he was playing with her hair staring at the ceiling.

"How long have you been up?"

"All night. I think I'm still in shock that you let me stay. How are you feeling this morning?"

Just then, the previous nights events were playing in head, which suddenly started to hurt. "Like a dump truck is parked on my head."

"That good huh?" He started to get up and reached for the bottle of aspirin and grabbed a small bottle of water out of the mini-fridge set on the floor of her room.

"Thanks. I can get used to this." She smiled gratefully as Sandy climbed back into bed.

"So I have to ask you what made you change your mind?"

"About you staying over?"

"Have you changed your mind about anything else concerning me?"

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Definitely not." She thought about her answer, but didn't come up with anything logical. "I don't know. I just knew I didn't want you to leave and for the first time I slept next to someone and slept through the night. It felt pretty good."

Sandy couldn't help but ask. "Not even with Jimmy?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, surprised he would ask something so personal about her past. It really wasn't something they discussed. At least it opened the door for her. "Especially not with Jimmy. He was tough to share a bed with, plus we never really were in the position to lounge around in bed all day and have sleepovers at night."

"And with others?" He was now really digging for information.

She felt so small. She didn't want to answer him, but knew she had to. There was no way out. "There were no others." She spoke in almost a whisper, clearly embarrassed.

Sandy was sure he heard her, but what she was saying couldn't be true. She was definitely too sexy and too experienced for him to be her only other sexual partner. He turned onto his side, propping his head up with his hand, getting a better look at her face. He used the other hand to tilt her face so she would look him in the eyes. "Kirsten, why wouldn't you ever tell me that?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? Why would you feel that way?"

"I don't know. I guess I knew the type of guy you were and I thought that you and I would have never done this if you knew." She watched his face as he seriously thought about what she said. "Sandy, you know I'm right."

"Maybe." It all didn't make sense. "So then why did you make it like it was no big deal for you and I to have casual sex?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I have been up all night thinking about us and just when I think I got you figured out, you throw a curve ball at me. I promise that's the last one."

"Ok, but then it's my turn. I guess I wanted to let loose a little bit and have fun and not be committed to anything. Jimmy and I were so serious that the alternate intrigued me. I know, it doesn't make sense, but I think I am handling it well."

"Handling it?"

"Yeah, don't you think so? Why? Have you felt pressure from me about anything? If you have, that was not my intention."

"No, not at all. I think that is why you always have me coming back for more. You keep me on my toes and I like it. And it doesn't hurt that you are so incredibly sexy."

"Oh, I'm sure right now I look real sexy with smudged make-up and messed up hair."

"Well, being naked helps!" He nuzzled his head in her neck, breathing in, "And you still smell so good."

"You're insane." She laughed, knowing he was trying to distract her, but she had questions of her own. She gently pushed him away and propped herself up, tuning on her side, so she was facing him. She kept one hand on the top of the sheet, holding it up to cover her bare chest. "What did Rebecca do to you?"

Sandy was caught off guard and put his defenses up. "Wow, that's bold."

"Hey, I answered all your questions and since you are so secretive about it, you had to know that it was coming."

Sandy knew she owed her at least some sort of an answer. She was honest with him and she deserved a little bit of that back. "I really don't like talking openly about it, so ask me questions. It will make it easier."

It wasn't until then that Kirsten realized he was not fully over whatever happened. "I know that she hurt you, hence your ultimate fear of commitment."

"I'm getting over that." He interrupted.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain what she did. Sandy, I feel like I know you now and she must have done something terrible to make someone who has such a big heart, close it off to the rest of the world."

He loved how she complimented him. She didn't do it often, so when she did, he knew she meant it. "Just picture falling in love with someone where you think everything is as close to perfect as possible and having that person walk out of your life without a look back."

"I'm sure whatever happened, she was hurt too." Kirsten was trying to imagine turning her own back on Sandy and she didn't think that it was possible.

"She was there one moment and gone the next. I didn't even get to say goodbye. There was no closure. It took me a long time to figure out that I could have never meant half as much as she meant to me. That was the part that hurt. I thought I was smarter than that, but she managed to make a fool out of me."

"Sandy..."

"Kirsten, don't. I can't handle your sympathy. I was so sick and tired of everyone's pity. It was just easier to close everyone off."

"Sandy, you can't stay like that forever."

"I know."

Kirsten could tell Sandy was done talking about it. "Well I, for one, should thank her," She pulled her naked body on top of his, pushing him flat on his back. She continued, "otherwise I would have never gotten to know what it was like to have sex this good."

She started kissing his neck, loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. Their passion was deep, but was rudely interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone. Kirsten broke the kiss, perturbed by who would be calling her this early on a Saturday morning. Sandy tried pulling her back down.

"Forget it. Let it ring."

Kirsten looked at the phone wanting to answer it, but didn't want to pull away from Sandy. She rolled off of him but continued to kiss him. After the fourth ring, the machine picked up and the greeting played out loud, partially ruining the mood. Sandy was trying his best to keep her focused, kissing her neck, roaming his hands.

"Kiki, this is your father. Where could you possibly be at this time..." As her father's voice echoed in her room, her whole body tensed, reaching for the phone next to her, pulling herself out of Sandy's grasp. The mood was completely ruined.

"Dad, hi. No I was awake. I was just lying in bed..." Kirsten was trying to keep her voice steady, not wanting to give her father any indication that right now she was lying there naked, with a guy he would never approve of.

Sandy watched Kirsten in amazement. He couldn't believe a girl who had it all together, all of the time, would get this flustered over talking to her father. What was it about him that intimidated her so much? Sandy listened intently to the one sided conversation, trying to make out exactly what they were talking about.

"No Dad, I wasn't planning on coming home... No, I'm not trying to be difficult... Let me guess, there is going to be a big party and I have to come right?... I understand the importance, I always do... "Dad, just because Jimmy is going to be there, has no affect on my decisions..."

She looked over at Sandy, watching him listen to her. She could only imagine what he was thinking. She mouthed the word "Sorry" to him to apologize for the interruption. He listened as she continued, but his mind was focusing more on what was already said. She was asked to go home for some sort of swanky party. She was told that she had to be there. She knew that Jimmy would be there as well. He realized her father had no clue his precious daughter was lying naked with him, acting naughty. He was turned on just thinking about it.

As she continued with her conversation, he thought about what he lost sleep over the previous night. He thought about how he wanted to discuss their future and where he wanted them to go from here. He thought about bringing it up now, although he was still nervous about her reaction. Maybe he would wait and see if she brought up this party to him. He hoped that she would want to invite him, but he still couldn't get a good read on her. He really wanted to go, mainly because he knew Jimmy would be there. He decided he was going to leave it up to her. If she invited him, that would signal that she felt the same way as he did. If she didn't, he would just continue on this path that was really headed nowhere.

"You know there doesn't have to be anyone else to know Jimmy is not for me. I am sick and tired of telling you that."

Sandy smiled, watching her become frustrated. She leaned his body against her as she now lying flat on her back. He started to trail kisses down her neck toward her chest, making his way down further. She covered the phone receiver and whispered, "Sandy, stop that." She was smiling as she said it indicating she wasn't mad. His head was fully submerged under the sheets, now leaving kisses on her stomach.

"Dad, I have to go...the library, but I will see you in a few weeks okay?"

She then felt butterfly kisses in between her upper thighs, knowing she had to get off the phone immediately. Her dad was rambling about something when she felt his lips on her folds. She gasped, but quickly recovered.

"No Dad, it was just a spider." She then felt his tongue plunge into her and she couldn't bare it anymore. "Dad, I really have to go. Bye." She hung up quickly and used her hands to grip the sheets, moaning loudly now. It didn't take long for her to come and when Sandy made his way back up to her, she said, "I am so going to get you for that."

They stayed in bed for the rest of the morning, neither bringing up the phone conversation. Kirsten figured Sandy would not be interested in hearing her complain about her father. Sandy figured Kirsten really didn't want to talk about it. He wished she would have brought up the party, but she didn't. She thought about mentioning the party to Sandy, knowing she would be so much happier if he was there with her, but there was no way he would want to come. Plus, why would she subject him to all the scrutiny, never mind the dealings with her father?

He put his plans to speak with her about their future on hold. He knew now, he was getting in deeper than she was. How could he let this happen?

Please review if you have some time!


	13. The Park

_**Hey Everyone – My apologies once again for the delay. I had to do some traveling for work which was very time consuming, but alas, here is the next chapter. This is pretty much the end of seeing my interpretation of young Kandy. The next chapter will be twenty three years later, connecting with the episode The Dawn Patrol. Hopefully it will all tie into a nice, neat package. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because this was a favorite of mine to write. Enjoy!**_

Ever since Sandy spent the night in Kirsten's dorm room, the following weeks, he hated being apart from her. He hated sleeping alone and surprisingly enough so did she. Sharing a bed with Sandy was surprisingly comfortable. She was finding that she slept better with him next to her, than alone. Not that she would admit that to Sandy. She was the never the one to suggest a sleepover, always waiting for him to make the move. Not that she would turn down his offer. So every other night they would spend the night with each other, splitting time between her dorm room and his house.

Both sets of their friends noticed this change and were equally happy, even though they showed it in completely different ways. Kirsten was bombarded first. It was typical of girls to want every little detail and not dancing around the subject at all. It was Emily who started the conversation when she saw Sandy leaving their room after that first morning.

"Well well well..."

"Not a word!" Kirsten definitely didn't want to talk about it. Emily knew Kirsten never let guys sleep over unless their name was Jimmy, so she knew this was a big deal.

"Yeah right! You expect me not to say anything after Sandy almost punched Trevor last night, you leave with him and then I just see him leaving now. Are you crazy?"

Kirsten smiled knowing there was no way out of this. "Why did we think it was a good idea to go out that early?"

"I have no idea, but don't change the subject. So you guys are getting serious huh?"

"I wouldn't call it serious. I don't know what I would call it, but it definitely is not serious. We still have spoken a word about where any of this is going."

"Really? I'm surprised." Emily didn't want to express this to Kirsten, but she was shocked. They had been spending so much time together, she would have thought by now that they would have discussed the future, especially when Paul told her Sandy was really falling for her. "Well, Valentine's Day is coming up. Maybe you will be able to get some sort of read off of him then."

"Maybe." Kirsten was trying to play it off like she really didn't care about Valentine's Day, but she was secretly hoping Sandy had something planned. He hadn't mentioned anything yet, but it was still over a week away.

After not spending a few nights in her dorm room, she was then bombarded by Allison. The girls went out to have lunch off campus when Allison, in her own unique way, brought up Kirsten's whereabouts.

"Kirsten, you should get more to eat than just that salad. You are getting way too thin. It must be all that exercise you are getting with Sandy."

Kirsten blushed knowing that comment was not the worst to come. "Very funny!"

"You do realize you are going to have to give us details."

"Your details and my details tell a completely different story."

"Kirsten I would defend you here, but I am dying to know some things too." Emily couldn't help, but side with Allison. In the past few weeks, Kirsten hadn't given them anything to talk about.

"Thanks a lot Em. I really have nothing to say."

"Well since we have plenty to ask, I'll start. Is he as good as we all thought he was?"

Kirsten was now turning red, thinking about how Sandy could make her feel, how he was able to invoke things in her that she never thought possible. She thought about how she experienced her first multiple orgasm. "Yeah. He is everything we all thought and more."

"Okay, you obviously had no idea what I was originally thinking because there could be no more to it."

"Oh but there is!" Kirsten said slyly, loving that she knew something they didn't.

"Really? Like what?" Emily was intrigued.

"He's really big huh?" Allison asked bluntly.

"Allison!"

"What? I want to know how lucky you really have been getting! Just getting laid lucky or screaming orgasm lucky?"

Kirsten knew she wasn't going to stop until she gave them something and for once it felt good to brag a little bit about her sex life. She never before had that luxury. "What I am about to say does not leave this table. Understood?" She putting together her garbage and she spoke. Emily and Allison were on the edge of their seats. "You guys should take this information with a grain of salt because you both know that I don't have the sexual experience that you guys have, so I am not a good judge of these sort of things. With that said, Sandy is incredible. In a sexual way, he really knows what he is doing. He knows how to use what God has given him, and Allison, God has given him a lot. He is sexy as hell. He knows how to read me. He knows when to go slow and when to go fast. I still haven't figured out if it's because he knows how to read women in general or if we have some sort of weird connection. He is sensitive in the way that he challenges himself to last longer for my sake, but little does he know that I am usually long done before he, ya know. Finally, I am getting lucky in the screaming multiple orgasm type of way."

Kirsten started to get up, taking her garbage with her to dispose of it, as Emily and Allison stared at her in awe. They followed her to the garbage can wanting to hear more. Emily knew that took a lot for Kirsten, and her response was more than she could have ever asked for. Allison was not through. She felt that she had got Kirsten finally talking, why stop there?

As they gathered around the garbage can, Allison lowered her voice when she asked, "So, did you swallow?"

Kirsten looked at her horrified. There was no way she was going to answer that! "You see, I give you an inch and you want a foot."

Kirsten made her way toward the door before she heard Allison call after her, "How many inches are we talking?"

Sandy wasn't getting asked these types of things. The guys knew better than to ask Sandy details. If it was just any girl, they wouldn't have a problem, but this wasn't just any girl. It seemed to everyone else that this was thee girl, and no guy would ever cross that line. They did of course tease Sandy to no end.

The fact that he spent the majority of time time with her, that she was constantly at the house, that he was spending much more time on campus, were just a few of the reasons.

"Where are you running off to? I thought we were all going to grab some beers." Michael asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Paul liked to tease.

Sandy smirked, knowing if it was one of those two constantly disappearing, he would be joking around with them just the same. "What can I say? Beer? Beautiful woman? I would be crazy to choose beer."

"I would think so." Michael said back to him.

Sandy was relieved that Michael had no hard feelings about what was happening between him and Kirsten. Michael was genuinely a nice guy and Sandy never meant any harm toward him. Not that Sandy had any idea what was really happening. He knew he didn't want to be apart from this girl, but he hadn't brought up where their relationship was heading since that first morning he stayed over her dorm room.

She didn't bring it up either and right now things were so perfect, he didn't want to ruin it.

He thought about the party in Newport and how Kirsten had not brought it up to him once. Sandy tried forgetting about it, hoping that she would come to terms on her own to ask him. He already knew he would say yes, but he realized after a few days, she wasn't going to ask. So Sandy nonchalantly made mention of it, trying not to sound like he cared.

"So when are you going home?"

"Home?" She asked, not remembering that he overheard the conversation with her father. She thought he was too busy doing other things to her.

"Yeah. Your father summoned you to go home for something and it has to be coming up soon."

Kirsten now knew he must have been listening, plus paying attention to the hold her father had over her. "Yeah, my parents are having a 25th anniversary party celebration at my parent's house and he pretty much told me I have to go."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Not until sometime in March. Why? What's with all the questions?"

"No reason. I was just curious."

Sandy knew at that moment that she had no intention of asking him to go with her. After thinking about it over and over, he realized his feelings for her must be stronger than her feelings for him. After that conversation, there was no way he was going to bring up Valentine's Day, let alone plan anything. He didn't want to scare her out of his life forever. He had to play it cool, since she still needed time to figure out what she wanted from them. He was upset by it, but hoped that time would help her come to some sort of realization about their realization.

Kirsten couldn't believe Sandy brought up the conversation she had with her father. She was a little bit peeved, feeling that he only brought it up to tease her about her obviously dysfunctional relationship with her father. When her father first brought up the anniversary party and the fact that Jimmy would be there, thoughts of bringing Sandy entered her mind. She thought of how much more fun she would have by having him by her side. Thoughts of being able to dodge the Newpsies, dancing with Sandy, avoid standing up next to her father, putting on a fake smile would be just some of the advantages.

But there was a major disadvantage. If she brought Sandy to Newport, she would risk him walking out of her life forever. Her father would make sure of it. She didn't want to subject him to all the whispering, the judgmental looks, and her father's stern disappointing voice. She figured it was better to leave him out of this part of her life, until she was sure he was with her for the long haul. She hoped this conversation would come up on Valentine's Day, but Sandy had yet to ask her to do anything yet.

**The Day Before Valentine's Day**

Kirsten couldn't believe that a day before her favorite holiday, Sandy still didn't bring up the day or make plans with her. Could he have forgotten about it? She would like to make that excuse for him, but she knew Paul was planning something for Emily and even though they were guys, they had to have spoken about it. They did live in the same house. Maybe it was her. Maybe her expectations were set too high. Well, he had one more chance. They were going to see a movie tonight and she was hoping he would surprise her with some special plans for tomorrow.

As they walked to the movie theater, Sandy said nothing. As Sandy bought their tickets, no words were spoken. As they sat down and watched advertisements and previews, still nothing. Kirsten barely paid attention to the plot of the movie. She was now finding herself nervous. She never thought in a million years he would just blow this off. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but thinking that he simply forgot was not making her feel any better.

Sandy started walking her back to campus, discussing anything but what tomorrow was. Kirsten couldn't let the night end like this. As they made their way to the front of her building, she had to figure out how to bring it up without sounding completely desperate.

He followed her into the building and as they made their way to the front door of her room, they both heard voices inside.

"Sounds like everyone is home." She said, explaining to him that he couldn't come in, due to the lack of privacy. She leaned up against the door, looking in those blue eyes that made her knees go weak.

"But we've got this whole hallway to ourselves." Sandy leaned in and kissed Kirsten softly at first, but it didn't take long for his passion to grow. He moved his hands through her hair, loving how silky it always felt. As much as she usually enjoyed this, her mind was somewhere else.

Her thoughts were interrupted from a door opening down the hall. Her whole body tensed and she pulled herself away from Sandy. They waited for the hallway to be empty again before Sandy spoke. "Ya know, it's okay to be caught kissing. We could be doing a lot worse." He wiggled his eyebrows trying to get a smile to grace her beautiful features and it worked.

"Sandy, you know how I am. Public displays are really not my thing."

He looked down at his groin and she noticed the stirrings of what was to come if they continued. "Yeah, me either." He chuckled.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, thinking it was now or never. Her lips were inches from his, never losing eye contact. "So, will I see you tomorrow?" She didn't want to mention what tomorrow was, but threw it there like it was just a regular day.

Sandy knew what tomorrow was, but she hadn't mentioned it as Valentine's Day so he didn't want to make a big deal about it. She didn't make a big deal about the party in Newport either, so he knew she wasn't ready for a big grand gesture type of holiday. He pulled back a bit from her while he spoke.

"Actually, I have something to do tomorrow, but let me come in now Kirsten."

Kirsten couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he had something to do. What could he possibly have to do? Could she have been so foolish this entire time to think he was only seeing her? They spent so much time together, when would he have the opportunity to have someone else in his life? It was the only thing that made sense to her. She was even more furious that he felt she was good enough for him to come inside her dorm room now, but tomorrow, she was worthless to him.

He leaned forward to kiss her when she didn't respond, thinking that she was considering it. Little did he know, her mind was elsewhere. She dodged his lips, opening the door to her room. "Everybody is home right now Sandy, plus I have something to do." She used the same exact words he used, hoping it stung him as much as his words hurt her.

She closed the door behind her, leaving a stunned Sandy in the hallway.

**Valentine's Day**

Kirsten went straight into her bedroom after she left Sandy in the hallway. She didn't want to deal with explaining to everyone how her night went. They all knew she was waiting for Sandy to ask her to do something special. She figured they would have figured out, from her mood, that it didn't go as well as she hoped.

As she lay in bed the following morning, she wanted to stay under the covers all day. She wanted to pretend last night never happened. She felt like a complete and utter fool. She noticed that Emily was staring at her, on the verge of saying something.

"What?" Kirsten was annoyed, but she really had no right to take it out on Emily.

"You want to talk about it?" Emily knew Kirsten was really upset.

"Not really."

Emily left her alone and went to take a shower. Just then there was a knock on the door. Kirsten reluctantly got out of bed and as she answered the door, her face greeted with an enormous bouquet of red roses. For just that single moment, all hope was not lost. She thought, for that split second, Sandy was just teasing her and this was a grand romantic gesture he had up his sleeve the entire time.

"Emily Pratt?" The delivery guy asked.

Kirsten's heart sank. Could she be any more stupid? "No, that's my roommate. I can sign for her." Kirsten placed the flowers on Emily's desk and crawled back into bed. _Jealousy was not attractive quality,_ Kirsten thought. At least Emily had fallen for a nice guy. A guy that sent her flowers and would never spend Valentine's Day apart from her. For what felt like the millionth time that morning, Kirsten questioned her own stupidity.

As soon as Emily entered the room, she noticed the flowers. How could she not? They brightened up the whole room. Emily tried to hide her excitement, knowing how upset Kirsten was.

"They're beautiful." Kirsten didn't want to hide the fact that she was happy for Emily, despite her own misery.

Emily smiled, knowing she had to talk to Kirsten. "Thanks." She paused choosing her words carefully. "Sulking is not going to make you feel any better. I am here if you want to talk about it."

Kirsten sighed loudly. "There really isn't much to tell. Sandy obviously doesn't feel I am Valentine worthy."

"Why would you say that? All Paul talks about is how crazy Sandy is about you."

"I doubt it. Not only did he not want to do anything today with me, but he had the nerve to want sleep with me last night. Like I was good enough last night, but not today...today of all days."

"And why do you think that is?" Emily asked, as if she knew something that Kirsten didn't. She made her way over and sat on the edge of Kirsten's bed.

Kirsten looked at her skeptically. "Because he is exactly the type of guy we all thought he was. And I was just a pawn in his game. Stupid, I know."

Emily looked at her sincerely. "Kirsten, after everything you two have been through, do you honestly believe that to be true?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. I fell for all his moves and his charming ways and now I am paying for it." A part of her was very angry, but the other part was starting to feel sorry for herself. "I really believed him, ya know? I thought we had a good thing going."

"Well did you ever talk about it?"

"No. Things were just going so well, I didn't think I had to. I thought we were both on the same page."

Emily knew she had to divulge. She couldn't let Kirsten torture herself anymore. "Kirsten, I am going to tell you something, but you have to swear to me on our friendship that you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Okay. You are scaring me a bit."

"Don't be scared. I just can't listen to you wallow in misery anymore and to be honest with you, Paul is sick and tired of hearing it from Sandy as well."

"What are you talking about?" Kirsten was really confused.

"Sandy has been questioning your feelings for him for weeks now."

"Really? Why? Wait, how do you know that?" Her thoughts were just rambling out, not filtering through her brain.

"Paul told me, but if he knew I was telling you this right now, I honestly think him and I would be finished. You have to promise me, not a word of this to anyone."

"I promise, but why was he questioning me?"

"Because he was waiting for you to invite him to some party in Newport."

Kirsten jolted straight up. "What? That's ridiculous."

"Not to him, it wasn't. He drew his own conclusions, thinking maybe you weren't serious about him. Not serious enough to take him home and meet your dreadful father."

"It wasn't like that. I thought about taking him to that party, but I didn't want to put him through it all. I didn't want to send him running in the opposite direction." Kirsten couldn't believe this. If Sandy had just been honest with her, she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"I'm sure he didn't see it that way."

"Thanks for telling me all this Em, but it still doesn't give him the right to take someone else out on Valentine's Day."

"You don't even know if that is true." Emily felt the need to defend him.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe he didn't say anything to me." Not fully believing he wasn't spending the night with someone else.

"He can't believe you didn't say anything either. The way I see it, this is both your faults."

Emily left to spend the entire day with Paul. Their relationship was so healthy. There was never any miscommunication, both of them jumping in without a glance back, fearless and uninhibited. Kirsten went back to bed, deciding that Sandy needed to take the next step. She was not supposed to know anything and promised Emily to keep her mouth shut.

**Valentine's Day Night**

Kirsten had not left her room all day. She didn't want to go outside and take the chance of running into couples walking on campus with the look of love in their eyes. The thought made her sick, secretly wishing she was one of them. She kept her mind occupied with her studies, not wanting to think about Sandy and what he was doing. If she let her mind wander, her stomach did flips. She didn't want to think about him getting ready to take out someone else.

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted her. "Hello?"

"Kirsten, hey, it's me." It was Emily and she was whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Not that I should be telling you this, but I am at Paul's house and Sandy is here."

"That's not a big secret Emily. He lives there."

"I can't talk long, but wanted to let you know that he is sitting here, in pajama pants and a t-shirt, studying. So just when you think you got it all figured out, you don't. He is not going anywhere, with anyone tonight."

"Are you serious?" Kirsten couldn't help but smile. She was never so happy to be wrong about something.

"Yeah. I have to go, but I will talk to you later."

Kirsten hung up the phone, feeling so good about the situation. She knew half of the problem was her.

She still had not figured out why he didn't want to go out tonight, but she could understand why he was upset about the party.

She forced her eyes back to her books, trying not to think of Sandy sitting in his house alone. After attempting to read the same page for the fourth time, she made the bold decision to go over there and talk to him. What was the worse that could happen? He could think she was totally out of her mind. She didn't care at this point because she was going out of her mind sitting there, replaying every moment in their relationship.

About two hours later, she knocked on the front door of his house. She spent the first hour primping herself to look simply her best. She thought that if he thought she was crazy, at least his last impression of her look would be attractive. She spent the last hour going over in her head how this conversation would play out. She heard someone unlock the door and watched the door handle turn. Never in her life was she so nervous, but she knew what she had to do.

Sandy opened the door, and sure enough, he was not dressed to leave the house anytime soon. Emily was right. He had no plans.

"What are you doing home? She needed to attack first. She wanted to start by backing him into the corner.

He wouldn't fall into her game. "What are you doing here?"

She couldn't let him win. "Why did you lie and say you had something to do tonight?"

He wouldn't back down. "Why did you end our evening last night so abruptly?"

"Why can't you just answer my question?"

"Why can't you answer mine?"

Kirsten broke eye contact with him first, looking down at her shoes, smiling in frustration. "I asked you first. What are you doing home?"

"I was studying. What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out why you lied to me about having something else to do tonight. I can't figure it out. Why?"

He had to answer her. He knew he owed her that much. He looked anywhere, but in her eyes, not wanting her to read his raw emotions that danced on through his eyes. "I didn't want to push it."

Kirsten had no idea what he meant, but was starting to get aggravated. "Sandy, I am not pulling teeth here. I am just asking you for an explanation."

"I don't know how to explain it any better." He wished he could formulate the words that would read the open novel to his heart.

"Well, you better start trying." She could put on the tough girl act if he needed her to. "I took the first step. I am standing here, at your front door, demanding something more. You know I always get what I want. What didn't you want to push?"

"Us." He simply answered. Again, he avoided her eyes.

For the first time, she was the one demanding eye contact. She took her hand and cupped his face turning it toward her. "I am asking you to explain yourself." She watched him struggle with the words, and when he didn't say anything, she removed her hands discontinuing any physical touch. She backed away from the door, turned around and started heading for the stairs that lead to the sidewalk.

"Please don't go." She almost missed it, he said it so low.

"You're not giving me a reason to stay. All I know is that if you don't say something soon, I am going to walk away and things between us will never be the same. They will never be right." She looked at him with hopeful eyes. Again he didn't speak. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, one slipping down her porcelain cheek. She didn't want him to her like this. She turned away from him, wanting to put an end to this misery.

She started to walk down the street, each step taking her further away, discouraging anything good to come of this.

"Kirsten!" He yelled for her down the street. She turned and faced him, seeing his eyes telling a story, even from that distance. "I'm afraid. Okay? Are you happy? For the first time in my life, I'm afraid."

She started walking back toward him, but he met her halfway. She pointed to her face, her sullen features. "Is this the look of happiness? What about us didn't you want to push?"

They started walking back down the street with no destination in mind. "I didn't know how you saw me. I didn't know what you expected of me. I didn't know how serious you were about us. We never spoke about it before because I was too afraid to broach the subject. Afraid of what you might say, hoping for the best, fearing the worst. I purposely didn't want to do anything tonight because Valentine's Day causes too much pressure and with your fragile feelings in the mix, I didn't want to..."

"Fragile feelings? Where did that come from?" She interrupted his monologue.

"Kirsten, come on. As much as I would like to think a girl like you could end up with a guy like me is possible, I am not an idiot. I know how the world works. I get it."

"You are an idiot. You don't get it at all."

"Who are you trying to fool? If you wanted anything more from this, from us, you would have asked me to come to Newport with you in a few weeks. I thought it just slipped your mind, but when I brought it up to you again, you blew it off, never asking me my thoughts on going. After careful thought, I realized why you wouldn't want to go back there with me. You embarrass too easily Kirsten."

Kirsten was furious that he was misreading her this way. "You're delusional. You think..."

It was his turn to interrupt her. "You think you would have wanted to bring me there to piss off your father. Could you imagine the look on his face if you walked in, slumming it, with me on your arm? It might be worth using me just for that."

Kirsten finally understood. She finally got where he was coming from. She just never thought Sandy Cohen was this fucked up. She never thought his confidence levels would ever lie this deep in the gutter. They arrived at the front gates of the park and continued walking through, down the winding path.

"You have to stop this. Stop speaking because you have no idea how hurtful your words are. I didn't mention the party because, never in a million years, did I want you to experience how awful it would be. I didn't want you to have to deal with my father, with Jimmy or the whole society of Newport for that matter." She felt her voice rising, making sure to get her point across. "I didn't want you to see how much work it would be, how much you would have to take, how much pride you would have to swallow to spend an evening with me there. I was afraid that it would have scared you and I wasn't willing to take that risk."

Sandy couldn't fathom this girl could be ashamed of her background. If anyone in this scenario should be ashamed of their upbringing, it should be him. Poor, blue-collar, single parent household was not something you bragged about.

Kirsten continued, "When you didn't want to do anything tonight, I thought you had plans with someone else. You made me question every single thing that has happened between us over the past few months."

"I told you weeks ago..." He stopped walking, using both his hands to cup her face, forcing eye contact. "There are no other girls in my life, not anymore. I don't know what I have to do to get that through that thick head of yours." He smiled, letting her know he was kidding.

She smiled back. "Well, I have trust issues."

Sandy looked around at his surroundings, remembering the last time they were in that exact same spot. "You didn't the last time we were here."

Kirsten recognized where they were standing. They were close to where their pile of clothes were the night they went skinny dipping. Just the thoughts of that night made Kirsten blush. "I thought for sure you were going to run off with my clothes."

"Are you kidding? I was afraid to do anything that night. Never in a million years did I think you were going to jump in."

"Well, I think you help me lose my inhibitions."

Sandy leaned in to kiss her, wanting to be close to her, knowing how good she felt. As their lips met, he knew he never wanted this to end. He knew he needed to disclose these feelings. He reluctantly parted his lips, keeping his face close to hers. "This is the exact place when I knew."

"When you knew what?"

"That I didn't want to be with anyone else. That no one could ever compare or live up to you. That no one would ever challenge me the way you do. I loved that you let me see your wild side, that you felt comfortable enough to show it. Your smart and not in a cocky way. Your smart in an intelligent sexy way and no girl I have ever met backs me into a corner better than you do. My only regret is that I should have told you sooner so we could avoid this sort of miscommunication. I know I have issues that I am truly working hard on getting past. They are my doubts and my insecurities, but never once were they about us. They were about me."

She wanted to interrupt and let him know he could stop talking. He didn't need to say another word. She was all his and no more words were necessary. "Sandy, you..."

"Let me finish. I need to get this out. From the minute you jumped into that water, I knew I wanted you all to myself. I never felt that way before. Even when Rebecca and I started out, we both dated other people intermittently. It killed me to see you with Trevor, but I knew you were smarter than him. I hated seeing you with Michael, knowing he was a good guy and he deserved a chance with you because I blew it. Kirsten, I am standing here now, telling you that I don't want to date anyone else and it quite possibly will kill me if you date anyone else. I want you to take me to Newport and face your father so I can prove to you that I am worthy to go, but more importantly, that you are worth all the aggravation I am going to face. So what do you say?"

"I say okay. I say you are crazy to want to come because I really don't think you know what you are in for. I say that I am going to try and trust you more. I say that I don't want to be with anyone else either. I say that I am going to wash away all your doubts and insecurities, vowing never to hurt you the way she did. I'm not that cruel. And I say that you are by far the most attractive, sexy guy to ever cross my path. I say okay."

Sandy was thrilled. He wrapped his arms around her, scooped her up and twirled her around, just like he did on the beach when you found out about his acceptance to Berkeley Law. As soon as he put her back down, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"Any chance you want to relive the last park experience we had?" He had to ask.

"Sandy! The water is probably freezing. Are you crazy?"

"If you only knew just how much!" He put his arm around her shoulders, as they walked out of the park and headed back to his house.

**Beginning of March - Two Weeks until the Newport Party**

Kirsten and Sandy spent the past few weeks truly enjoying each other's company without the major weight on their shoulders. They both knew how they felt, they both made the commitment to each other, not dating anyone else, both loving the openness and honesty.

Kirsten would never admit it to Sandy, but she was a nervous wreck about Sandy coming to Newport. She knew she had to get over it. She had to face the music if she seriously wanted things to work between her and Sandy. She felt that he did have those charming qualities that could quite possibly win everyone over, just not her father. Caleb Nichol was not easily impressed.

She wanted to make this as easy as possible for Sandy which meant she need to prep him. She needed to make sure he knew what to expect in terms of dinner, dancing and Newport etiquette. She just didn't know how to bring it up without insulting him.

One Saturday night, Kirsten decided she had to bring it up. They were lying in her bed for about two hours in each other's arms just enjoying the quiet. They joked about how they chose this over going to the bars and getting drunk. As she rested her head on his chest, he played with her hair, noticing how unusually quiet she was. Her one word answers spoke volumes that she had something on her mind she wasn't sharing with him.

"What are you thinking about right now?" They always played this old familiar game.

"Newport." She answered, afraid to say anything more.

It didn't take a genius to figure this one out. "Well assuming you are probably not worried about the economy and hoping this has nothing to do with Jimmy, I think it is a safe bet to say this is about me going there."

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." She used her left hand to rub over his chest hoping the words to come would not hurt too much.

"I think I can handle it."

"Sandy, I feel like I should prep you for what is to come...just so you are not completely caught off guard."

"Prep me?"

"Yeah. I am not worried about you winning over the crowd. You are a natural charmer. I am just concerned about the other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"Well..." She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "Do you know how to Waltz?"

He chuckled. "Of course I know how to Waltz. We went Waltzing every Wednesday night in the Bronx."

"Sandy, be serious!"

"How can I be serious when you are asking me ridiculous questions?"

She broke the eye contact, putting her head back down on his chest. "Nevermind." She spoke softly.

Sandy didn't mean to laugh. She was obviously concerned and he should have taken it more seriously. "Okay, besides the Waltzing, what else are you worried about?"

"Oh I don't know...the seven course meal, when you are going to rent a tux, if you are going to be able to handle all the stares and glares, what Jimmy is going to say to you, how my father is going to react."

He sighed, underestimating how big of a deal this was to her. "Kirsten, just answer me one question. Are you concerned about these things because you are worried about me embarrassing you or are you worried for my sake?"

"I told you before, I'm want to take you because it means something to you. I wanted to take you so I might actually have some fun. I am worried because I want for you to feel as comfortable as possible and I am just trying to prepare you."

"Well here is how I see it. We have two weeks. You can teach me the Waltz. I am not making any promises to be perfect, but I'm willing to try. The seven course meal shouldn't be so hard since I know to work the silverware from the outside in, right? I am going to get my hair cut and rent a tux next week which will help decrease the amount of stares and glares. As for Jimmy, nothing he could say will stun me and your father, I can handle." Sandy thought this was simple enough.

She looked up at him again. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but my father is the one thing that is going to get to you. He has this ability to drive anything and everything out of my life that he doesn't see fit."

He leaned in to kiss her, reassure her he would try his best. "Nothing he is going to say is going to catch me off guard. I can discuss politics, golf, curent events, the economy, big business. What is he going to throw at me?"

"He will make it personal."

Sandy couldn't help but laugh. "I have nothing to hide." He thought about the most ridiculous thing he would ask. "What can he possibly comment on? Is he going to ask about my background, religion, sexual history? Stop worrying. He is not going to drive me away from you."

Kirsten hoped he still felt this way a month from now, but she highly doubted it. She put her head back down as he continued, once again to play with her hair. After a few minutes of silence, he asked her again. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"This time you really are going to wish you didn't ask."

He rolled her over, so they both resting on their sides, facing each other. "Now you have to tell me."

"Well, we never really spoke about this before, well we did from my perspective, but not from yours, and..."

"Kirsten, I'm the one that rambles. Just say it."

"Well you just mentioned the words sexual history and I was wondering how many women you have been with?"

Sandy rolled flat on his back and sighed in frustration, staring at the ceiling. "What does it matter now?"

"It doesn't matter. Your answer is not going to change anything between us. I was just curious. You asked what I was thinking and I told you. That's all there is to it." Kirsten couldn't give a more honest answer.

"Just so you know it is not something I am proud of, and although you think you have an idea, I know you are way off in your estimate."

"I have a range in my head." She admitted.

"Why don't you tell me your range?"

"That's not fair. You are turning this on me now?"

"Well if it is that important for you to know, then you will tell me."

"If I had to make an educated guess, I would have to say anywhere between forty to sixty-five women?"

He laughed. Kirsten didn't know what to make of his laugh. Was it that she guessed too low? Could he have been with so many more women than that, he thought her guess was amusing? Sandy suddenly rolled on top of her giving her a soft kiss, staring into her eyes. "I'm flattered, but you are way off! Even if you cut that range in half, you still wouldn't have the right answer. But thank you!"

"Really?"

"Really! I really don't want to talk about this anymore, but you should know one thing. You are the first of them all that put thoughts in my head to stop the number from climbing anymore. That should mean more to you than any number disclosed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a deep kiss, her tongue gliding in his mouth, indicating she wanted to take this further. He moved his lips to her neck, sliding his hands underneath her tank top, seeking to feel her smooth skin. "It means the world to me." She whispered.

He took the hem of her tank and pulled it up over her head, revealing a black satin bra trimmed in lace. "You're so beautiful, you know that? I'm so lucky."

Kirsten rolled on top of him. "You're about to be!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

**End of March - Day of the Party.**

Kirsten was in her room packing up some last minute stuff, waiting for Sandy to meet her so they could go to the airport together. She was doing everything in her power to relax, although her nerves were getting the best of her. When she told her father she was bringing Sandy to the party, he didn't say anything. She was expecting some words of disapproval, some sort of negative comments. When he said nothing, she figured that he was probably giving her false hope that he would try and be halfway decent.

When Sandy showed up on at her dorm room, he immediately picked up on her uneasy behavior. "Don't be nervous."

She smiled, knowing he was too. "I'm not nervous, just anxious to get this over with."

"Listen to me. It's going to be fine."

She gave her best seductive smile and moved her body close to his, using her fingers to play with the buttons on his shirt. "You know, we can always blow it off." She gave him a light kiss. "Stay here." Another peck. "Under the covers." A longer lingering kiss. "Lock the door." An open mouth kiss. "I can do ungodly things to you!"

He could feel the stirrings in his groin. He loved when she spoke to him like that, but he knew what she was trying to do, avoid the inevitable. "As good as that sounds right now, in about an hour, you can do ungodly things to me on the plane!" He pulled away from her and grabbed her suitcase, waiting for her at the door.

As they boarded the plane, Sandy couldn't believe how lucky Kirsten was to grow up with all these luxuries around her. He tried to hide the amused look on his face, but she noticed. "Don't be smug. This is not what it's all cracked up to be."

Joel greeted them and told them to prepare for take-off in ten minutes. As he made his way to the cockpit, Sandy followed him, expressing an interest in the visual display. When he returned, Sandy had a goofy grin on his face.

Kirsten waited for them to take off before she asked him. "What was that about?"

Sandy unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way over to Kirsten's leather seat. "I was just making sure that we weren't interrupted. I didn't think you wanted your friend Joel there to see you doing ungodly things to me!"

When they arrived to Newport, Sandy was once again in awe. Everything seemed like it was out of a movie including the fancy cars, the upscale stores, the well groomed streets and all the mansions. As they drove to her house and pulled into her development, Sandy began to feel a little uneasy.

She couldn't help but notice. "Don't be nervous. You are the only thing keeping me from going insane."

"I'm fine."

"Then wipe that look off your face. It's not that appealing. You'll see."

No words were spoken when they arrived at the Nichol mansion. _Of course she had to live in the biggest house on the highest hill,_ he thought. As they got out of the car, he made his way over to the trunk to grab their bags. She lightly touched his hands, telling him to stop. She turned his attention to a man who seemed to work as a porter. He looked incredulously at her. "Kirsten, I can manage carrying our own things."

"Just embrace it, okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes once again telling the story of fear. She wanted to put him at ease. She leaned up against him when no one was looking and lightly kissed him. "Lets go in and get this over with and after this is all said and done, I'll let you do anything you want to me."

He laughed, his eyes turning from fear to dancing with excitement. "Anything?"

"Almost anything!" She started to lean in again, when she heard the clearing of someone's throat. She didn't have to turn around to know it was her father. She saw the fear in Sandy's eyes return almost immediately.

"Hi Dad." Kirsten said still looking at Sandy, glad she kept her voice low. Sandy broke their eye contact and looked over at Kirsten's father, knowing this was not going to be easy. Kirsten grabbed his hand and walked over to the front door where Caleb stood. "Dad, This is Sandy who I mentioned to you over the phone. Sandy, this is my father."

Sandy felt like he should take the initiative. "Hello sir. It's nice to meet you...formally that is." He held out his hand, waiting for Caleb to shake it.

Caleb gripped Sandy's hand a little bit too tightly, trying to show who controlled this situation. "Ahh yes, the boy from the restaurant that never returned with our drinks."

"Dad!" Kirsten gave him a warning glare. "I figured it would be at least ten minutes before the insults started flying." She reached out for Sandy's hand and pulled him toward the front door, past Caleb. "Come on, lets go in and get settled before the party.

Caleb whipped around. "Kirsten, the boy sleeps in the pool house."

"Yes sir." She sarcastically replied as she saluted him just to piss him off.

As she led him to the pool house, and he saw his accommodations, he was rather pleased, but it was evident Kirsten was already upset.

"I can't believe him. The pool house? He always let Jimmy stay in the guest room in the house. This is ridiculous."

"Kirsten, it's okay."

"This is far from okay! Please tell me you want to leave. Say the word and we can be back in Berkeley in 2 hours flat!"

Sandy wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to calm her down. "I think your father just did us a favor."

She spun around anticipating a kiss as she questioned him. "How so?"

"It's going to be much easier for me to do things to you out here than in there." He looked over at the house.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. As their lips met, the door to the pool house swung open. "Kirsten the party starts in an hour. I suggest you go get ready. The Coopers will be here early for cocktails."

"Okay." Kirsten looked at Sandy, afraid to walk out of there with her father still present. "I'll be back in a little bit to help you with your bowtie."

Sandy smiled back, hoping to reassure her that it everything was going to be fine. He watched her leave and immediately turned his attention to his suitcase, not wanting to force a conversation.

"You know you are here just to piss me off." Caleb needed to get his point across.

"Kirsten said you were going to say that."

"Kirsten thinks she knows me pretty well, but the tables are turned. She doesn't realize how well I know her."

Sandy stood there in silence, not looking Caleb in the eye. He didn't want to appear cowardly by not making eye contact. Words were overrated. He would let Caleb do the talking.

"Do you know Jimmy?"

"I know of Jimmy. Why?"

"Jimmy and Kirsten will marry someday. He loves her very much. Our families will merge and continue to prosper and carry on a legacy of power in this community."

Sandy smirked, not believe this guy was for real. This only made Caleb livid. "What are you smiling at?"

"I don't think you know your daughter at all." Sandy simply stated.

"Tonight, you will see. Jimmy and her were fit for each other. Keep your eyes open tonight and you will recognize it. I won't have to speak another word to you about it. You seem like moderately smart kid. Believe me, you won't miss the tell-tale signs." Caleb started to walk out, thinking that would be his first and last conversation with Sandy Cohen. He tuned back and added in one last comment. "By the way, I don't appreciate requests for uninterrupted time with my daughter on my jet."

Later that evening, Sandy waited for Kirsten to come in the pool house to help him with his tie. She was dressed in red and she looked amazing. "Wow! You're beautiful."

She kept her eyes locked, letting him know he was changing her. "Thank you." She said gracefully. She picked up the bowtie, wondering what transpired with her father. "Dare I ask?"

"Don't. It will only upset you and I know he is just trying to rile me up. It's expected."

After a few minutes, they made their way into the main house, everything seemed fine to Kirsten. The doorbell rang and the Coopers were let in, including Jimmy and his date Julie. Kirsten couldn't help but be shocked by his choice. She was the complete opposite of her. Sandy noticed her staring and knew what was going through her head. "Are you okay?" It bothered him that it bothered her. She shouldn't care, but he knew it must have been awkward. Introductions were made followed by small talk and cocktails.

Kirsten leaned over to Sandy and said she had to go to her room and get something. She needed to take a swing of vodka. She politely excused herself, knowing her father would flip if Sandy followed her to her bedroom. She vowed to come right back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After about thirty seconds, Jimmy excused himself and climbed the curvy staircase. _Apparently that's okay_, Sandy thought. He took it with a grain of salt. He really didn't have another option.

"Kir?"

Kirsten heard Jimmy's voice and she opened her door to let him in. "Want some?" She held the bottle up from behind her back.

"Always."

She waited for him to finish, becoming impatient. "Jimmy, I have to get back down there. I don't want to leave Sandy high and dry. You know how my father can be."

"How serious are you with him?"

Kirsten smiled loving that she could express it openly. "Pretty serious." She didn't want to get into details with him about it. It wasn't his business. "Come on." She grabbed the bottle and hid it, before rushing Jimmy out of her room.

Sandy kept staring at the top of the staircase, wondering what the hell was going on up there. Caleb noticed this, knowing their conversation earlier struck a nerve. He walked over to him and whispered. "And this is only the beginning of the night." He chuckled, wanting to piss him off some more.

Kirsten knew Sandy was not pleased about her leaving, but she explained to him that she wanted a drink and was not allowed to do so in front of her father. As the evening progressed, things only got worse. As Sandy was introduced to all of Kirsten's friends, he knew they didn't approve. Kirsten didn't seem to care what they thought, but it still hurt. At dinner, he grabbed the wrong spoon for the intermezzo and everyone seemed to notice. Jimmy's cocky grin didn't help matters. But the icing on the cake was the Waltz. Sandy spent two weeks learning that dance so he would be able to have Kirsten in his arms, for a few minutes at least.

"Would you like to dance?" Sandy was trying to play the part and as much as Kirsten appreciated the concerned effort, she knew this wasn't him. She took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. Sandy never felt so self conscious in his life. He felt like he was inside a fishbowl at an aquarium. After the first few steps, Sandy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and the look in his eyes told the story of disappointment.

Caleb spoke first. "Kirsten, I would like for you to Waltz with Jimmy. You don't mind, do you Sanford? It's just that Jimmy and Kirsten have perfected these steps over the past ten years." He turned his attention back to Kirsten. "You will look much more graceful with Jimmy leading."

Sandy reluctantly let go and stepped aside. Caleb walked away and Jimmy stepped in. Kirsten mouthed the word "Sorry" with the deep look of regret playing on her features.

Sandy walked to the edge of the dance floor and watched. Kirsten's face changed from regret to happiness as Jimmy was making her laugh about something. It was like she completely forgot how rudely they were interrupted. As if his night couldn't get any worse, Caleb approached him one last time. "She looks happy, doesn't she?"

"Yes." He responded sadly. He waited for Caleb to continue, but when he didn't Sandy continued. "I just wonder if it's genuine." He kept his eyes focused on her trying to read her nonverbal behavior.

"If you want her to be genuinely happy, you should step aside. I am not saying you don't care for my daughter because I'm sure you do, but a man like you could never make her genuinely happy. There is no way you would be able to provide for what she is worth. Don't stand in the way of her opportunity." With that, he was gone.

Sandy didn't want to watch anymore. He wanted to be the one holding her in his arms. He made his way down to the beach and was walking along the sand, clearing his head, taking into consideration Caleb's words. She found him about twenty minutes later.

"I've been looking all over for you. I'm sorry about that. My dad has a way of..."

"Kirsten, don't." He interrupted. "It's okay." He looked sad and that left only one explanation.

"What's going on? It's my father right? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing that wasn't true." He turned away from her, wanting to do what was in her best interest.

"I knew that this was going to happen. I knew that by coming here you were going realize that I am not worth all of this aggravation."

"Kirsten, you are worth it, but..."

Kirsten interrupted him this time, anger streaking across her face, her voice rising. "You have to tell me what he said so I can make you understand that it's not true. Let me make this right."

"This isn't about me and how I feel about you. This is about you and your future."

"Well, lets make this about how you feel. I knew my father would push you in the opposite direction. I know that you could never accept this part of my life. The whole package is not worth..." She was almost screaming.

But Sandy's voce was at full force, louder than the party in the distance, louder that the waves crashing and louder than her own. "Stop talking about self worth! I love you! I love you way more than how much I hated the aggravation I felt tonight. This isn't about you being worthy of me not running. This is about me being worthy to have the opportunity to love you."

She let his words sink in, but didn't waste another second, not wanting time to lapse, her voice lower, but still firm. "Well you know what? I love you too. I love you in a way that I never thought imaginable. So, whatever thoughts are still dancing around in your head, forget them. I don't want to hear them. I don't care about them. All I care about is how I feel right now and how you feel right now. Everything else is secondary."

"And your future? I don't think you fully thought this through. I can never give you all of this." He was referring to the whole Newport lifestyle.

"I never asked for it either."

"God, you're so stubborn." He said exasperated.

"It must be one of the things you love about me." She smiled, feeling like they broke down a major wall between them.

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "One of many."

They stayed on the beach that night until the party dispersed. Neither of them wanted to face the crowd, but really they both were just worried about facing Caleb. As they walked back from the beach, Sandy stopped in front of the pool house. "I think this is my stop."

"But you made a promise to me." She smiled seductively and leaned in to kiss him, pressing her breasts against his chest. She whispered making sure no one heard her speaking dirty, especially in Newport. "You promised to do ungodly things to me." She felt a twinge in his groin as she wrapped her arms around his neck, urging to get closer to him.

"I get it." He said sarcastically. "You want your father to kill me, is that it?"

"No." She said innocently. She pulled herself away, arching an eyebrow, at his clearly evident arousal. She opened the door to the pool house and called back to him. "But you know I always get what I want."

They made love in the pool house that night with no interruptions. As she made her way back to the main house, Sandy stared at that image, wanting to burn it into his brain forever, knowing he would never see it again. The sexiest girl he ever knew making her way back to her bedroom, as he watched with beautiful ocean views through three walls made of glass. Little did he know, two years later, he would be staring at the exact same image, the night before his wedding day.

-

-

_Please review if you have an extra thirty seconds!_


	14. Casa Cohen

_**Hey Everyone – I am sad to say that this is the final chapter of Playing Games. Since this was my first fan fic, I really didn't know what to expect. I certainly didn't expect it to be this long. I looked at the word count the other day and couldn't believe it. I really enjoyed writing it and looked forward to all your reviews. I appreciate every single one of them and they kept me motivated to continue forward. I really, really hope you enjoy this last chapter. I have a few ideas for other fics, but I don't know when I will get started on them. I am currently seven and a half months pregnant with my first baby, and I have so much stuff to do. Once I go on maternity leave from work, I promise to start something new. I will probably be bored and going out of my mind at home. Again, thank you for all your support. You all made writing my first fan fic a positive one.**_

Kirsten Cohen rolled over in her bed and stretched out her arm reaching for her husband. Her hand was met with cold, high thread count sheets. She sighed, knowing that his love of surfing took over his body at such an early hour. She could never understand being addicted to something that got him out of bed at five-thirty every morning. She looked at the clock reading the digital display of six o'clock. She knew she didn't have to get up for another half hour, partially wishing sleep would come, partially wishing Sandy was there so she could feel his warm body next to hers.

After about five minutes, she knew sleep was not going to come, her mind now occupied with thoughts of Sandy. She never could understand what she did to deserve to have Sandy in her life, but she stopped questioning it. She was just grateful to the fateful gods. She wondered if most women her age felt this way about their spouse. She knew they couldn't. She knew that her marriage was rare. His constant reminders of his love was not something most men did. She often thought about the first night he told her that he loved her. It was almost twenty-four years ago and still that memory put her smile on her face. Of course, not every single moment in her marriage had that effect on her. As strong as they were, they were bound to hit some road bumps along the way.

After getting over the hump of Sandy meeting Caleb, Kirsten eventually had to come face to face with Sophie Cohen. Kirsten thought about how nervous she was, but remembered Sandy's comforting words.

_"Sandy, I'm so scared she is going to hate me."_

_"Baby, I am going there with no expectations. Even if she despises you, I'm not going anywhere. I just hope you feel the same way."_

She did, and as Sandy expected, Sophie hated her and where she came from. Something that carried through their twenty-two years of marriage.

Moving to Newport didn't help their marriage gain any strangth either. Sandy understood the need to go, but hated every minute of it. Kirsten knew this, but he complied, not putting up a fight. Seth was a different story, vocally expressing his anger. Despite his own anger about the situation, Sandy always tried to comfort her.

_"He'll come around. He is just having some trouble fitting in. He'll adjust. We all will."_

Although it took longer than they all expected, Seth eventually was able to find his place in Newport.

Sandy brought Ryan to their family and that miraculously fixed everything.

In the beginning of their marriage, the biggest speed bump was definitely Caleb. He never warmed up to Sandy, always thinking he was never going to be good enough. He hated that Sandy worked in the PD's office, hated that he was jewish, feared that Kirsten loved Sandy more than him. Caleb never let an opportunity to pass to let Sandy know his feelings.

_"Don't speak to me that way in my own house."_

_"Whose house is it? Who paid for it?"_

_"Dad!" Kirsten always tried to put a stop to it, but never fully succeeding._

_The major wedge he forced between their marriage was business related. The Heights Case that ultimately brought them closer together. Caleb making accusations and Sandy trying his best to put him in his place._

_"Kiki tells me that you have been working until...two in the morning? What have you two been doing?" The accusation that made Sandy's blood boil. _

_"You'll poison anything. The air, the water, even your daughter's marriage as long as you profit."_

_"You've been living off my profits for years!"_

Later that night, they fought about her disclosing close personal details about her marriage to her father. She knew how hurt he was because he rarely spoke to her with such angst in his voice.

_"We're adults with demanding jobs. You don't go running off to Daddy. If that's too much to ask...go give Jimmy a call."_

Ultimately Sandy and Caleb made their peace, even if it was just a few months before he died. Sandy once again bailed him out of some sort of legal troubles, putting his ass on the line more for Kirsten than for Caleb. But it was Lindsay that settled their relationship. Sandy understood how serious that situation was, and handled it and Caleb with care and Caleb finally appreciated having him for a son-in-law.

Jealousy was the only other major speed bump they hit. When they lived in Berkeley, it was not an emotion that really crossed their paths. Sandy always noticed how heads turned when Kirsten walked by, but that just made him proud.

_"What are you smiling about?" She asked as she made her way over to him across the crowded room._

_"Nothing. You still have no idea how sexy you are."_

_"You make me feel sexy. That should be all that matters." She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up for a kiss. Sandy wasn't jealous at the admiring eyes, as long as he was the one she made her way over to._

When they first moved to Newport, Sandy started to feel that dreadful emotion that he always deemed as an unattractive quality. Kirsten fell right back into her old lifestyle, making friends with couples she went to high school with. Sandy hated the way these married men stared at his wife. They were married and disrespected their own marriage, let alone his own. They were at Taryn's house when he finally brought it up to her. He was a little bit drunk, knowing it was the only way the words would flow. He found her outside, alone, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

_"I hate the way these men look at you."_

_She spun around in his arms, looking deep into his eyes, reading his level of seriousness. "How they look at me?" She questioned._

_"I know you don't see it because, even after all these years, you still have no idea what kind of effect you have on the male species."_

_"Maybe I don't notice it because my attention is always focused on you."_

_"You always know the right thing to say!" He leaned in and kissed her, turning him on like they were still college students at Berkeley. "Let's go home." He suggested._

_"You don't have to tell me twice." She grabbed her purse, and started to follow him into the house to say their goodbyes. She pulled his hand and spun him around to look back at her. "You know, I'm not the only one who gets looks thrown their way. These women look at you like a piece of meat. I know they wonder what it's like to be with a man like you." _

_"Yeah? And how do you know that?"_

_"Because you're more of a man than their husbands will ever be. They can't help but wonder."_

After they said their goodbyes, it wasn't the first time they didn't make it home to make love. Sandy had to pull the car over on the side of the road, proving to her that he was all man.

This was not to say that all situations ended like this. Kirsten had a jealousy streak as well. She always wondered what Sandy's relationship was like with Rebecca. She always wondered how much he loved her. Sandy always reassured her that his feelings for Rebecca were minimal and since Rebecca was long gone her jealousy didn't lie there. Her first real taste of it was with Rachel, Sandy's co-worker.

_She hated that Sandy was having drinks with her, when his office told her he was having drinks with co-workers._

_"I'll see you at home, when you finish work." She knew that would sting him._

_When he arrived home, he knew what he was facing. It didn't happen often, but when things didn't go the way Kirsten wanted them to go, there was always hell to pay. Sandy always blamed that part of her personality on growing up in Newport and being raised by Caleb. _

_"Back from work?" She wanted to give him the vibe that she was pissed._

_"What are we going to do? I have to work with this woman." He approached her honestly._

_"I trust you." She hated being jealous._

_"Good, because you spent the weekend painting Jimmy's apartment and knew there was nothing going on. Right?" He always felt the need to throw Jimmy back in her face, hating that he was a permanent fixture in their lives. _

_"Right. Of course!" She knew he had every right to ask that question. His jealousy always stemmed from Jimmy._

She couldn't leave out the long chapter of Jimmy when she thought about the rocky moments of their marriage. It started when the Coopers moved next door to them.

_"Kirsten don't tell me this is just a coincidence that your ex-boyfriend move within three hundred feet of you only after six months of being settled here."_

_"Sandy, what are you saying?"_

_"It's just a little too close for comfort. That's all."_

Sandy got over the proximity, but the whole Newport attitude was something that always left him unsettled.

_"You have no idea what it's like to provide for your family. Your wife gives away a hundered thousand dollars and you don't even notice." Jimmy always said things like that to piss Sandy off. Jimmy truly felt Sandy was not the right man for Kirsten and Sandy constantly felt the need to prove himself. _

_"There's more to providing for a family than money." Sandy knew Jimmy was never a man of integrity._

Jimmy admitting his feelings for Kirsten didn't help Sandy trust him either.

_"I swear I was 16."_

_"Yeah, Sometimes I swear I was still 22. It was the best of my life." Sandy always claiming that age to be best._

_"Oh yeah? Why 22?"_

_"That was the year I met Kirsten. Why 16?"_

_"That was the year I met Kirsten." Sandy couldn't believe Jimmy's audacity._

Of course the thing that put Sandy over the edge was that infamous kiss. Kirsten was not trying to be malicious or secretive in not telling Sandy. She just really felt that it meant nothing, why hurt him. Little did she know, Sandy was crushed. His pride was shot to shit, especially having to hear the heart wrenching news from Jimmy, even if it came in the form of an apology.

_"At the risk of sounding too high school...He kissed you?" The hurt evident in his eyes._

_"He told you?" The surprise evident in her voice._

_"He didn't want there to be any secrets between us. Apparently you don't feel the same!"_

_"That's not true."_

_"All this time, all this suspicion about me and my co-worker and you're sitting on this?"_

_"Sandy, it meant nothing." She said it so forcefully, trying to get her point across._

_"Well, it meant something to me."_

She will never forget how that must have killed him. She remembered explaining to Sandy that he was just going to have to trust her. There was nothing more she could do. Not much later, she remembered what he said, knowing when he joked around, he was finally no longer going to be threatened by Jimmy.

_"I think it's great your helping Jimmy after everything."_

_He was behind her, brushed her hair aside exposing her neck. He nuzzled his head as he whispered, _

_"Yeah, well I can't blame the guy for wanting to kiss my wife. It feels like we never have time anymore."_

_She spun around in his arms. "That's not true. We have our moments."_

_"I want more moments." _

She knew she was lucky that ultimately Sandy was very understanding about Jimmy. She couldn't help it, but her mind immediately drifted to Rebecca. A woman that, after twenty years of marriage, so easily had her questioning the strength of her relationship.

_"You and I come first." She never thought she would have to say those words, to remind him._

She remembered trying to explain to Sandy how she felt. He promised her over and over that nothing physical happened between them, but a part of her still wonders.

_"I told you, nothing was keeping me from you."_

_"Is it over?"_

_"I promise you, it never started."_

She remembered that it took her awhile to gain his trust again. For the first time in their entire relationship, she was almost scared to have sex with him. Sandy, of course, did this grand romantic gesture and for the time being, he seemed safe again.

_"I love you and I'm so sorry I did anything to make you doubt that."_

_They made love after their longest break from sex ever. Physically, it was wonderful, but emotionally her mind was not in the right place. The whole time she kept thinking if this was the way he touched Rebecca, looked at Rebecca, kissed Rebecca, fucked Rebecca._

She knew Sandy was sorry and he really did spend a lot of time trying to make it up to her. Her concern always lied what exactly he was sorry for and she had trouble letting that go.

As she thought about the turbulent times in her marriage, she could never leave out the story of Carter. Never in her entire life did she turn away from Sandy and head toward another man. Carter was her Sandy. The Sandy before he got involved with Rebecca, which started the cracks in their marriage. She saw Carter as the man with no faults, the man who she could have some fun with, and worst of all the man she was really attracted to. She tried to deny her feelings, but found herself lying to Sandy about him, trying to prevent their meeting.

As much as she wanted give into her desires, she knew she could never cheat on Sandy. Even though she wanted revenge for the whole Rebecca situation, deep down she loved Sandy too much. Never in her life was she so tempted to do anything then when her and Carter were at the winery with the prospect of spending the night there. She still thanks the gods above that certain words came out of her mouth.

_"I'm going to take a shower. I smell like a fermented grape." _

_She watched him take his shirt off, knowing she should not be here, hating the feelings coursing through her body. When she heard the water turn on, she knew she had to call Sandy. Of course, he had been so understanding, not that she disclosed that her and Carter were sharing a room. He probably would have not been so kind. His words resounded in her head. "I love you." _

_Carter came out in a robe a few minutes later. "You know, there are a hers robe and slippers in there if you want to take a shower." She knew he was doing everything in his power to ease the uncomfortableness. _

_"Carter, I..." She stopped. She wanted to tell him that she was attracted to him. She wanted to tell him she wanted him right now more than ever. She wanted to express her fears because she was a married woman. She wanted him to tell her it would be alright. Then she snapped out of her trance. _

_"They found us a car."_

_"Oh."_

_"I need to go home Carter." She didn't say she wanted to go home. She knew she needed to, otherwise twenty years of marriage would have been thrown right out the window. From her control, that moment was crucial to the survival of her marriage._

About a week later, even though they shared a kiss, it didn't mean anything other than goodbye. She was sad he was heading out of her life for good, but knew it had to be this way if she wanted to work things out with Sandy. She drowned her sorrows in alcohol, putting the ultimate test in Sandy's hands. He passed with flying colors. Kirsten knew then and there, no one could ever love her the way Sandy did.

_"Honey, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." She saw the disappointment in his eyes. _

While at Suriak, he told her every time they spoke, how much he loved her, missed her and believed in her. She could have never hurdled this without him and as much as she was grateful, it scared her. She knew she couldn't exist as a strong person without him. He constantly reminded her of home and how badly he wanted her there. She smiled as she thought of some of the things he said.

_"Baby, I hate not sleeping next to you. I need you to get better and come home. I never thought I needed you so much until you were not there anymore. I feel like I can't function without you." It had only been four days and he felt light years away from her. _

She remembered by the end of her stay, he wanted her home for all those reason, but other ones as well.

_He hugged her tightly, as they sat on her bed. She understood how much he missed her emotionally, as well as physically. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth, letting him know she missed him too. He pushed her down gently, covering her body with his. As she felt his groin growing, she pulled away from the kiss. _

_"Sandy, stop. I don't want to do this here. Not like this. We waited so long, I don't want this room to hold any special memories for me."_

_"You're killing me, you know that?"_

_"Just so you know, it's killing me too."_

_"I doubt that." He climbed off her and tried to gain some composure._

_"Just think how good this will be in our own bed."_

Kirsten looked at the clock again, knowing Sandy would be home any soon. She looked toward the bathroom remembering the first time they had sex since Suriak.

_"I'm going to take a shower." She said as she noticed his eyes roam her body as she unbuttoned her own shirt. She knew what he was thinking and played into his game. He walked over to him and placed her dirty, soiled hands on his cheeks. "You know, you don't look to clean yourself." _

_He played along. "Really? cause I just showered." He stared into her eyes adoringly._

_She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Have I told you how glad I am your back?"_

_"Yeah and I like hearing it."_

She remembered that was one of the greatest sexual experiences of her life. Not that every time with Sandy wasn't great, but the intimacy afterwards was unforgettable.

_She lay there, out of breath as Sandy rolled off her, never breaking eye contact. "Wow." She exasperated. Sandy wasn't saying anything for a second this made her nervous. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm better than okay!" He smiled._

_"Was it worth the wait?" She loved their playful banter._

_"Well worth it! This time is going to stand out in my mind forever."_

_"This was almost as good as the first time we did it in your old college house." She reminisced._

_He laughed thinking about that night so many years ago. "Almost as good?" He rolled back on top of her and kissed her lips gently. "Every time with you is like the first time. You stir up feelings in me, that twenty plus years of marriage, never dulled. I love you, you know that?" _

_"I love you too. Are you going to stay home with me today? We can make sure it was worth the wait."_

_Sandy knew he had to get to work, but could never deny his wife anything. "Do you always get what you want?"_

_"Always!"_

Kirsten knew that through all the bumps, their marriage was the smoothest thing in her life. The shared a lifetime worth of milestones, memories and moments.

She thought about their first kiss. She couldn't believe how bold she acted, but in the long run was glad that she did.

She remembered the first time they had sex. She couldn't believe that sex could feel that good.

She remembered the first time he told her he loved her. He said out of fear on that beach in Newport. She knew he would be in her life forever from that point on.

She remembered when he proposed. She still thinks of that as the happiest day of her life. She pegs it as the day her life really started.

_They were walking along the beach like they did every Friday night after dinner but before they headed to The Black Oak. She would never forget the speech he gave her, and how she took his words the wrong way._

_He stopped walking, but held onto her hand, enjoying their privacy in this secluded spot. She spun around to face him and he kissed her lightly. _

_"Kirsten, I..." He suddenly found himself extremely nervous._

_Kirsten noticed that he was trying to say something and started to get nervous herself. Earlier, she recognized that he was extremely quiet, but didn't put two and two together. His weird behavior led her to believe that he was trying to break the news to her that he wanted to break up. She couldn't help but jump to conclusions. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Sandy, what's the matter?" _

_"Nothing. I just need for you to listen to me, okay? I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished."_

_Tears started welling up in her eyes, knowing the worst thing in her life was about to happen to her. _

_"Sandy, you're scaring me." _

_He grabbed her hand again. "What are you scared of?" He couldn't read her._

_"Well you are acting sort of strange and you were really quiet at dinner and I feel like you are about to walk out of my life forever."_

_He smiled relieved that she was just getting the wrong idea. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her gently again. "But I do have something to say and I really need you to listen to me. Okay?"_

_"Okay." She said skeptically._

_He grabbed her other hand and made sure he had her full attention. "Kirsten, I spend a lot of my day thinking about you. I think about how lucky I am that a girl like you can possibly love a guy like me. I think about how much I miss you when we are not together even if we just parted ways minutes before. I think about how much I love the fact that I can make you smile. I think about how sexy you are, how intelligent your soul is and how your determination can pretty much get you anything you want. I love you very much and never want to think of you in any other way. Unfortunately, that is not always the case. I often think about how I am living in a dream right now and one day I am going to wake up and you are going to be gone. I know I don't deserve you and I know that you are the very best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't ever want us to end." _

_He let go of one of her hands and got down on one knee as he reached into his pocket. "God has made me to love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to become our own family, have children and start our own traditions. I love you more than life itself. I want you to let me love you and make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?" _

Kirsten then thought about their wedding and how happy she was that day. She remembered sneaking out to the pool house where Sandy was sleeping the night before.

_"Are you awake?" It was dark but she could see the outline of his body under the covers._

_"Kirsten?" He opened his eyes and saw her in a long silk nightgown standing at the door. He reached over to turn on the lamp next to the bed when she stopped him._

_"Don't! Then everyone out there can see in here." She said it seductively trying to get her point across._

_"What don't you want everyone to see?" He played back._

_She took off her nightgown in one fluid movement. "This!"_

_She made her way over to the bed and crawled under the covers next to him. "You know, you really shouldn't be in here."_

_"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Wedding or no wedding, I still would find my way into your arms every night."_

_He smiled. "Yes, but after tomorrow, you are going to be legally bound to be here."_

_She laughed at him. "Besides you didn't expect me not to sneak in here, did you? I had to do this one last time as a Nichol!"_

Kirsten heard the garage door open indicating Sandy was home, probably putting his surfboard away. Her mind drifted to the night she told Sandy she was pregnant. He was so excited and eased all her fears.

She particularly remembers one of the sweetest things he ever said to her.

_"Sandy, look how fat I'm getting. This is truly unbelievable."_

_"You have no idea how sexy you look to me."_

_"Sexy? Are you out of your mind?"_

_"Apparently!" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You are still sexy to me. Carrying my child makes you the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed her lips and kept hugging her. "My whole life is in my arms right now."_

She heard the door to their bedroom open and saw Sandy coming in looking sexy as ever. Her eyes followed him, loving how his body still looked great after all these years. He noticed that she was awake and made his way over to her side of the bed.

"Hey, you're awake? What are you doing up?" He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Well, when I reached out for warmth, you were gone as usual."

"Is that a dig?"

"Uh-huh."

He brushed his hand across her cheek, just staring at her, not saying a word.

"What are you thinking about right now?" She still loved that they played this game.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are."

She leaned up to kiss him, wishing he would rid himself of that wet bathing suit. Their kisses deepened and he pulled away from her. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"I'm thinking that you need to take those off and get into the shower so you're not late to work."

"Really? You're thinking about my job?"

"No, I'm thinking about how we are going to both get into the shower and continue this."

After a very long shower, they eventually made their way to the kitchen to get some coffee and inevitably start their day. Seth and Ryan had yet to make their way into the kitchen giving Sandy and Kirsten a little bit more alone time.

"So, what got into you this morning?" He couldn't help but ask. It wasn't like Kirsten to initiate sex that early in the morning.

She smiled shyly, still getting embarrassed by her forward behavior.

"Not that I'm complaining! Believe me, you are incredible any time of the day." He made his way over to her and kissed her lips. "Believe me, if I had the time, I would take you back upstairs right now."

"Sandy! You have to stop. Do you really want to hear Seth?"

His lips moved from hers and to her neck. "I can't stop. I don't wanna stop. I..."

"Better stop it right now. Ugh, come on guys!" Kirsten tensed up at the sound of Seth's voice.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Kirsten spun around at the sound of Ryan's voice, clearly embarrassed.

Sandy reluctantly let her go. "I have to run anyway. Want to meet me for lunch?" He said it in a suggestive tone, which the boys did not pick up on.

"Sure." Since Kirsten relinquished her position as CFO of the Newport Group her schedule was always pretty clear. She had the dating service to work on, but it didn't keep her as busy as she liked.

After the boys took off for school, she started sifting through the enormous pile of mail that had been sitting on the kitchen table. Her eyes browsed through some catalogs, she tossed the junk mail in the garbage pail and she started writing out bills.

That was when she came across it. It was a bill from the hotel that Ryan stayed in from visiting his mom. She normally would have never looked closely at it, but she saw a bunch of itemized things priced out. She knew his mom didn't stay with him, remembering he said that she was working most of the time he was there. But that still didn't explain the charge that caught her eye. There was a breakfast for two itemized there. Her mind wandered to what the hell Ryan did in his free time in Albuquerque, but quickly pushed those horrific thoughts aside. Even though Ryan wasn't her son biologically, it didn't make it any easier to think of him in that kind of situation.

Could Ryan be that sexually active that he took random girls to hotel rooms? She wasn't stupid though. She knew he must have slept with Marissa, knew about Teresa and probably Sadie as well. Did he sleep with Lindsay too? Her mind wandered further to think about how easy it would be for him to sneak girls in and out of the pool house.

These thoughts were making her sick.

She wanted to talk to him about all of this, but how could she even bring it up? She didn't want to be hypocritical. She was having sex at his age, but only with Jimmy. Only one person. She figured she could discuss this with Sandy over lunch, but Sandy was a guy and she knew he would not feel the same concern as she did.

A few hours later she went and picked up some food and headed over to Sandy's office. She knew eating was not what he had in mind during his lunch break, but she figured it would help her bring up Ryan and his extracurricular activities.

When she walked into his office, she saw a twenty-something girl leaning over his desk, pointing out something on one of the documents in front of him. She was rather scantily dressed and too young to be an associate. _She must be an intern,_ she thought. She wasn't bothered by the flirtation. Sandy didn't even seem to notice it, which made it even funnier to her. When Sandy noticed her standing in the doorway, he immediately pushed his chair back and got up to greet her.

"Hey you." She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "You brought lunch?" He asked surprised, knowing when they met like this, she rarely thought about food.

"Yeah." She was going to make snide comment, but didn't want to do so in front of the slutty intern. She already categorized her as a slut. She couldn't help it when a young girl looked at her husband that way.

Sandy noticed what Kirsten was staring at and knew he was in for a lecture. "Karlie, you can take a break. I'm going to have lunch with my wife for an hour or so."

"Okay Mr. Cohen. I will make sure to stop by later if you need me for anything else."

Sandy watched her shut his door, avoiding making eye contact with Kirsten, as he reached for the bags of food. He knew his initial plan of their lunch date was now completely soured. "So what did you pick up for lunch?"

"Sandy..." Kirsten was completely amused at his discomfort, but she had to let him sweat it out a little bit.

"Kirsten, before you say anything, she is just an intern who is assigned to work with all of us. She rarely is my office and I try..." As he rambled on, he unloaded the food onto the table in his office. He still didn't make eye contact with her, otherwise he would have noticed her devilish stare.

"...continues to come in here, but I usually send her out on another..." Sandy stopped speaking when he felt Kirsten's arms encircle his body from behind. When he felt her chest against his back, he turned around surprised.

She placed her arms around his neck and ran her hands through the back of his hair. "I didn't say a word." She kissed him on the lips. "I kind of like it when young, scantily dressed interns look at my husband the way she just did. What can I say, you still got it!"

"She doesn't look at me any way."

"Yes she does. It's the same way I looked at you when I was twenty years old, but the fact that you don't even see it makes you incredibly sexy."

"Oh yeah? How sexy?" He moved his hands the front of her jeans.

She took his hands in her own and pushed them away. "Not that sexy!" She kissed him again quickly to let him know she was just kidding. "I brought lunch so we could eat, plus I have something else I need to discuss with you anyway."

Kirsten described to Sandy the bill from the hotel and explained the conclusions drawn. Sandy agreed that Ryan probably had an overnight guest, but just as she suspected, he did not share her concern for this matter.

"Kirsten, he's a teenage boy. What do you expect?"

"I don't know. I expect him to have some respect for himself and his body. All I keep thinking is how often does he do this sort of thing? How many times does he have overnight guests in the pool house?"

He was trying not to laugh, knowing she was clearly upset, but he couldn't help it. "Not that I want to think about this at all, but when you were his age, are you trying to tell me that you never snuck Jimmy up to your room under the watchful eye of Caleb?"

Kirsten lowered her head, embarrassed. He used his index finger to lift his chin. "He is a teenage boy, Kirsten. To be honest with you, the scare with Teresa, at least has him seriously considering the consequences of his actions."

"You're probably right, but my actions were only with one person."

Sandy rolled his eyes.

"What?" She was curious.

"Nothing. It's just that boys are different."

"Really? Are you trying to say that when you were in high school you used to sneak different girls in under the watchful eye of Sophie Cohen?"

"We lived in a two bedroom apartment. I used to sneak around but never in my my own little apartment."

Kirsten put a hand over her face, rubbing her forehead to rid the oncoming headache. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Sandy about this. "Well I think I am going to say something to Ryan about it. I can't let this go."

"You are going to humiliate him. Besides, what are you going to possibly say?"

"Let me ask you something first. Looking back now, do you think they way you were in college...ya know...with all the girls you were with...do you think that was healthy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I never really thought about it as unhealthy. I guess before you came along, I never knew sex could be such an intimate act. I do know that it was different with you because I loved you."

Kirsten smiled at his sincerity. "Don't you want Ryan to know that there is more to what he is doing than this? Because I do."

"But honey, he is eighteen years old. I didn't come to that realization until I was 22. Give him some time to have some fun."

"Fun?" She laughed at his outlook on this. He was such a man. "Is that what you call what you used to do? Fun? What happened when I came into the picture? I sucked all the fun right out of it?"

"No." Sandy replied sheepishly. He had to get out of this one otherwise she was going to start getting serious which would eventually lead to anger. "It's just a different kind of fun. Not worse, just different."

"I just want Ryan to know that there is another kind of fun, as you put it. No one has probably ever talked to him about this."

"We never spoke to Seth about it either. You plan on talking to him too?"

"Seth and Ryan are different and you know it. Plus, Seth has been around a strong healthy marriage his whole life. He knows this is an option."

"I'm not saying not to do it. It is just going to be awkward."

"You know what would be awkward right now?" She leaned in closer to him, drawing his full attention.

"What?" He asked amused.

"All this talk about past sexual histories, I could ask that infamous question I never get answer to."

"You never will."

Later that evening, after they had dinner, Kirsten headed toward the pool house. She thought all day how to bring this up without completely embarrassing Ryan. She was just going to be open and honest with him and hoped he would, at the very least, listen. She knocked and waited for Ryan to respond.

"Come in."

"Hey Ryan."

"Kirsten..." Ryan was clearly surprised she was there. He sat up straight on his bed while Kirsten took a seat in the chair across from him. "What's up?" He knew she had to be there for a reason, especially if she took a seat.

"I, um...I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, not necessarily wrong. I just wanted..." Kirsten didn't know what to say. She was so determined to get this out in the open, but now that she was here, she couldn't formulate the words.

"Kirsten, if something is wrong, just say it. You and Sandy have always been honest with me."

"Okay. I was going through the mail today and came across the hotel bill when you went to New Mexico to visit your mom." Kirsten waited for some sort of sign that Ryan understood where she was going with this. When she couldn't get a read on him she continued. "There were a bunch of things itemized on there including a breakfast for two."

"Oh..." Ryan's cheeks were turning a light shade of pink, clearly knowing where Kirsten was heading.

"Ryan, I just..."

"I'll pay for it. I'm sorry." Ryan interrupted her.

"It's not about the money. You know that. It's just that Sandy and I worry about the choices you make sometimes and since we are a very open and honest family, we wanted to talk about it with you. It's our job to express our concern."

"Sandy knows about this too?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I had to tell him. I didn't know if I should have told him or not, but ..."

"It's okay." Ryan interrupted her again.

Kirsten wanted to explain to him that she wasn't mad, that she was just concerned. Ryan's eyes were glued to the floor, afraid to where this conversation was going. "Ryan, I know you must think I'm completely clueless and utterly shocked by this, but I'm not. Believe it or not, I was once your age."

Ryan smirked. "I know."

"The reason why I came in here tonight was not to reprimand you. I just wanted to let you know there could be more to your sexual actions than this."

"Kirsten, please. I don't need any sort of sexual lecture."

"I'm not trying to lecture you. This is not about being safe, because I would like to think that you always are. You know, Sandy should be talking to you about this. You are so much like he was back then. It's almost scary." She chuckled as she reminisced again.

"Sandy was like me? I hardly doubt that. You two met in college and have been together ever since. How is that like me?"

"I met Sandy in college, that part is true, but we weren't dating right away. He'd kill me if he knew I was telling you this, but..."

"Well now you have to tell me!"

"Sandy was just one of those guys in college. The type that never wanted to settle down. He was the guy that could get any girl he wanted, and believe me, he did. My friends and I knew to stay away from his crowd."

"But you didn't." Ryan simply said.

"I tried, but like every other girl on campus, I fell for his infamous Sandy Cohen charm. I hated myself for it, and I tried to play his game. I remember always leaving him in the middle of the night, just to keep him second guessing himself. It worked, but it wasn't long before the games we were playing became dangerous. If you asked me then if I thought I would be here now, I would have laughed in your face."

Ryan was listening, enjoying the fact that Sandy and Kirsten were not like any other set of parents he knew. "So if life turned out so well for Sandy, why are you in here talking to me about it."

"Because Sandy changed. I like to think he changed on his own, but I think I probably had something to do with it. I'm not saying I was an angel, but I remember thinking how reckless Sandy was and I don't want that for you. I want for you to respect yourself and your actions."

Ryan didn't know what to say so he remained quiet.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I hope one day some girl is going to come into your life and have your head spinning. The important part is this. You are going to be worth more to her than just a good lay. Can I say that? Is that what you still even call it?"

"Please don't say it again."

"Okay, but do you get what I'm saying?" When Ryan nodded she continued again. "I don't ever want for you to sell yourself short. Sandy always thought that about himself and we might not have happened if I wasn't bold enough to point it out." Kirsten got up and started walking away. She just wanted to say one more thing. "I know it might be awhile between now and the time you find someone who challenges you, but in the meantime, just be respectful, okay?"

"Got it."

Kirsten thought that went rather well. She hoped she got her point across, but she felt like there was so much more to say. She knew that the opportunity passed and had to let things be. She walked back into the kitchen and saw Sandy dying with anticipation.

"So, dare I ask?"

"It went okay, I think. I mean you never really know with Ryan."

"So, what did you say?"

'You know, if you were so interested, you could have came in there with me."

"No way! I couldn't support your disapproval. Besides, you and I both know how hypocritical that would be of me."

"Well now Ryan understands why you didn't come in there either." Kirsten said it with a smile, knowing Sandy was going to die of embarrassment. _Served him right,_ she thought.

"What? Kirsten, what did you tell him?"

"I had to explain to him that I understood his behavior and that you and I were once his age, that we are not completely clueless."

"Let me rephrase that. What did you say about me?"

"That you and him were very much alike. That it took you awhile to realize that you were worth so much more than you originally gave yourself credit for. That I was so grateful that you came to your senses and allowed yourself to love someone like me."

Sandy watched her and knew at moment, once again, she reassured him. He knew no one would ever love him as much as Kirsten did. He loved the security she offered and wanted to show her what he had to offer right then and there. He made his way over to her and kissed her passionately. "I love you, you know that?"

"Mmmhmm..." was her response as she leaned her whole body back into him.

Both were so caught up in the moment, they didn't hear the glass door open. They didn't break apart until they heard the familiar sound of Ryan clearing his throat to announce his presence. Kirsten, embarrassed as usual, excused herself from the kitchen. "I'm going to go to bed. See you up there?" She said it seductively, really not caring if Ryan caught on at that moment. When Sandy nodded, she turned and headed out of the kitchen. "Goodnight Ryan."

Sandy turned to look at Ryan and he could tell he wanted to talk to him about something. "Sorry. I should learn not to come in, considering I can see through the wall made of glass."

Sandy waved his hand in the air. "Nonsense Ryan. This is your kitchen too. We're just glad it wasn't Seth. Then we get about a ten to fifteen minute lecture which we really could without."

Ryan smiled, still looking like he was struggling to get something out. After a few more seconds of silence, he spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but if this has to do with what Kirsten spoke to you about, just know I tried to have her avoid the whole thing, but she couldn't let it go. It was just like when we were in college. She never wasted a moment in time throwing stuff like that in my face. Sorry I couldn't warn you of what was to come."

"It's okay. She actually made a lot of sense." Ryan returned to being silent and Sandy wondered if he was done talking for the night.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but..."

"Ryan, you can ask me anything." Sandy said it hoping this wasn't going to be a sex related question.

"Well, Kirsten said you were a lot like me, and I was just wondering how you knew ..." Ryan was struggling with how to word the next part.

"How I knew what?"

"How you knew Kirsten was the one that settled you down?" He stared at the ground, clearly embarrassed. "I just feel like that will never happen to me."

Sandy laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I just don't have the answer for you. I felt the exact same way. I may have used girls, but they used me just as much. When Kirsten and I first met, we didn't get together right away. I had to knock a lot of her walls down and vice versa."

"Really?"

"Really. She was just so different than anyone I have ever been with. She challenged me to be someone I was always afraid to be, and no one before her ever took the time to do that. It helped that she was incredibly sexy and that every guy on campus wanted her."

Ryan laughed. "Thanks Sandy."

"Anytime kid." Sandy started to turn away from him, but wanted to finish off by saying one more thing. "One day, some girl is going to come into your life and frustrate you to no end. She is going to challenge you and you know what happens? You are going to melt like butter in her hands. I guess that is how you know."

As he made his way up to his bedroom, he thought of all the wonderful things Kirsten was to him. Images of a young Kirsten flashed through his mind and he couldn't help, but feel like the luckiest guy alive. She was lying on their bed, waiting for him to come in their bedroom. As he entered, he had this goofy smile on his face.

"Dare I ask?" She used his words that he asked earlier.

"Well, you definitely got him thinking."

"Oh yeah? In what way?"

"He asked me how I knew that you were the one?"

"Really?" She asked amused, wishing she overheard this conversation. "What did you say?"

"I just told him that one day he is going to meet someone that is going to challenge him to the point of utter frustration. That's when he'll know."

She laughed at him, knowing how much sexual tension there used to be between them. "Is that when you knew?"

"Well I knew you were challenging from the very beginning! You were the only girl I ever met that had me second guessing my every move. It was the alleyway when I realized that you were the woman for me."

"The alleyway?" Kirsten asked, trying to pinpoint the moment he was talking about.

"You don't remember? It was the first time I saw you after that disastrous night in my bedroom."

She hated thinking about that night. She never was so humiliated in her entire life. "Unfortunately that was a night I could never forget, although I try like hell."

He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her. He hated that she felt that way about the night they shared their first kiss. He decided to let it go and continue his story. "Anyway, I was at that bar you and I always used to go to, and I waited for you to show up so I could offer you some sort of explanation for what happened that night. I never felt the need to explain my actions to anyone before that. It took me all night to come up to you and when I finally did, you walked out of the bar and I followed you outside."

"Oh I do vaguely remember this. I remember not wanting anyone to overhear what was to be said because I was so embarrassed."

"Yeah, well when we got outside, you were so pissed at me." He chuckled, thinking about how funny it was now, but not back then. "I pulled you into an alleyway because I didn't want to make a scene out on the street. I remember trying to explain to you what was going on through my head and I couldn't get the words out. You were shooting daggers at me with your eyes and I just acted on my impulses and kissed you. And for a split second, you kissed me back. You were mad at me for kissing you, but I felt something then that I never felt before. I realized then that you were the one."

"Wow. I can't believe you remember that night so vividly." She sat up and brought her face close to his and kissed him. She moved her hands to the front of his chest as he started to push her back into the pillows climbing on top of her.

He suddenly stopped kissing her as a thought came into his head. "When did you realize I was the one?"

She thought about it for a second before responding, scaring him a bit. "Please tell me you remember something from our years at Berkeley!"

"Give me some credit Sandy. I guess I think I knew right away that I wanted something between us to happen. I hate to admit it, but you got me so wound up that first night together, I really wanted to finish what we started."

"Really?" Sandy was surprised. "Well, I promise, tonight we will definitely finish what we started."

She smiled knowing how true that statement was. "But I think it was when I was prepping you to come to Newport. I remember asking that infamous question you really never answered for me."

"Wait, the fact that I never gave you an answer made you fall in love with me?" He thought after all these years he would be able to understand her, but no such luck.

"No. I just remember coming out and asking you how many women you were with and you made me guess. Apparently I guessed too high and you laughed at me. Then you told me that I shouldn't worry about the number, I should be concentrating on the fact that I was the one where the number stopped. That was when I realized I loved you."

He started kissing her again, loving how they shared such a pure honesty between them. He pulled off her shirt, loving that she still wore the sexiest undergarments. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off over his shoulders. She loved that he still had a rock hard body, probably due to that damn surfing habit she hated so much. As he removed her pants, he loved that every piece of lingerie she wore matched. It was what made her sexy. She could feel the bulge in his pants and as she removed them, she remembered being in awe of how big he was, loving that she was the only one in this world allowed to enjoy it.

He slowed down for a moment. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"How lucky I am to be the only one to enjoy him!" She grabbed his dick through his boxers, fully explaining what she meant. She loved that she could make him smile.

She removed his boxers as kissed her neck, knowing exactly what spots to hit. Even though they probably had sex a million times, she still had the ability to excite him with her moans. He removed her underwear as his fingers found there way inside her. She moaned pulling his cock toward her entrance.

He pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, kissed her gently and spoke softly. "Sweet sixteen." He kissed her ever so softly, as it was the first time he was anticipating fucking her.

As he held him himself still, she asked, "What?"

"You were my sweet sixteen. That is how I always think about my number."

She couldn't believe he finally told her. Not that it really mattered now. She loved and respected their marriage above all else, but she appreciated how he thought of it.

They made love that night, both hoping that Ryan would be half as lucky as the two of them were.

--

--

_Please review, even though I don't have another chapter to use as bribery!_


End file.
